Because We Love It
by x.-kTa-.x
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles SoulMaka. 30. Paraíso: Pocas acciones, momento íntimo e infinitamente efímero.
1. Molestable

Hola y mucho gusto!! Me llamo Cata Castro, más conocida como kTa nn Tengo 15 años, adoro HP, Naruto, Kingdom Herats y Orlando Bloom (una obsecion compulsiva jajaja) .  
Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Soul Eater, pero lo adoro siento que ya era la hora de subir algo, asi que aca van algunos drabbles  
Espero que les gusten! XD  
besoOOOooooOtes

--

1. capítulo: Molestable

_-Soul no baka!!__._Que se había creído el desgraciado?!

Estaba **molesta**. _Indignada_. Enrabiada.

-Maka…. –dijo con un tono de voz monótono e impaciente. Ella hizo como si no le oyera, y continuó su labor de hacer la comida para esa noche. –Maka…..sabes, como tu arma debería recibir algo más de respeto y atención por tu parte. –dijo con voz melodramática.

Se oyó el crujido del baso que tenía ella en la mano.

Él sonrió.

Adoraba hacerla rabiar.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, para luego acercarse a la ojiverde. Esta le miró mal, con odio, haciendo crujir aun más el pobre baso en su mano.

El amplió su sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes filudos.

Era verde contra rojo; arma contra técnico; guadaña contra cucharón para cocinar.

Y si: el amaba hacerla rabiar, era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero cómo no poder hacerlo? Ella era…..molestable. Sin más, sin agregados.

Molestable y ya.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, es mejor que te mantengas a una distancia prudente de mi –dijo Maka con una mirada de rencor, calculando la distancia entre ellos.

Que se podía decir: que ella era paranoica y perseguida, o que él era impredecible e insoportable? (kTa: yo digo que un poco de los dos, no? XD)

-Maka.. –volvió a decir, gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Ni se te ocurra…

-Ups.

-TE DIJE QUE NO SE TE OCURRIERA!!

_CRASH_

PUM

**CRACK**

-Soul no baka!!

Secuencia de los hechos:

-Primer paso: Soul acercándose a Maka

-Segundo paso: el "crash" del baso al romperse en la mano de la ojiverde.

-Tercer paso: el "pum" del cucharón contra la cabeza (aparentemente hueca) de Soul.

-Cuarto y último paso: el cuerpo inconciente del peliblanco cayendo encima de su técnico.

-Soul….Soul….te maté? –dijo estúpidamente; claro, los muertos-inconcientes-con posibles contusiones en la cabeza no respondían al nombre (ni que fuera un animal XD).

Intentó levantarse, pero el peso de su compañero era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo. Abrió la boca en busca de un poco de aire, ya que ese mismo peso le estaba estrangulando los pulmones.

-Soul…levántate….n-no respiro –dijo morada.

Con alivio, luego de unos segundos, sintió como el peliblanco se levantaba unos centímetros, para tomar algunas bocanadas de aire.

Lástima que algo le impidió seguir con ello.

Más bien alguien.

_Húmedo_.

….

-Grané. –dijo triunfante, luego de separarse unos milímetros de su cara, para deleitarse con el sonrojo que cubría la cara de Maka.

-Te dije que no lo intentaras –dijo refunfuñando.

"Que se había creído el desgraciado?!"

-Bueno, ayer en la noche cuando lo intenté, no parecías tan molesta…al menos no al principio –dijo serio, apuntando a la marca roja en forma de mano en su cara.

-Tú solito te lo conseguiste!

-Pero te gusta.

-Me-mentiras…

-Dímelo cuando tú misma te lo creas. –dijo sonriendo

Ella rió. El malhumor ya había pasado. Ella era rara. Cambiante, bipolar.

Pero eso pasa cuando te enamoras de una persona tan complicada como Maka.

Quien entiende a las mujeres?

Soul no.

Oo bueno, no se que esperar de "eso" XDDDDDDD creo que salió en el momento, y algo bastante extraño.  
Intentare para la proxima hacer algo un poco mas digno de ser leido, en vez de quemar los ojos de los que lo leen XD  
Pues...ejem...coff coff --U algo más que decir? Por el momento no.  
besoOOOOootes!!  
kTa

Apiadense y dejen rr TwT aunque sea para quejarse!


	2. Peleas

Como ya se abrán dado cuenta, ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni nada parecido, sino que son la gran obra maestra de Ookubo Atsushi Pero ya que, si algún día ven en el manga que las cosas comienzan a cambiar drásticamente (Soul se le declara a Maka, lo mismo pasa con Blackstar y Tsubaki, Kid por un momento deja de amar la simetría y Medusa ya no es mala) sabrán que ha sido obra mía XD jajajaja. Sin más, aqui el capi que...bueno, no soy muy tecnológica y jamás aprendí como usar esta cochinada de xd es un logro para mí haber llegado hasta aqui! ASí que lo siento las demoras!  
kTa**

2. capítulo: Peleas

Las peleas son algo normal en nuestra vida, tanto así como respirar o comer. Y aunque no siempre nos gusten, algunas veces llegan a ser bastantes divertidas. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se pueda sacar algún provecho de estas peleas…Soul es un experto en ello.

-¡¡SOUL!!!

-Dime.

-¡Eres lo peor del mundo!

-¿Que hice ahora?

-Pues…tú…¡¡¡grrr!!!¡MAKA CHOP!

-¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué me pegaste?!

-¡Porque eres un idiota!

-¿Eres una especie de alien mutante extranjero con fallas mentales que vino a parar a Death City?

-La verdad, no. ¿Tú eres un tipo de erizo albino que mutó en una nueva forma de vida en tierra?

-Al menos yo no tengo dos coletas estúpidas a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Jajaja, ¿te has mirado tu pelo de cacatúa?

-Mi peinado tiene estilo.

-Tanto como BlackStar y su firma…

-Yo soy mil veces mejor que él.

-¡Oigan!¿Están hablando de mí, el gran BlackStar? Jajaja, todos saben que no pueden vivir un día sin hablar de mi gran persona

-¿Y quién llamó a este tonto?!

-Hola BlackStar, estábamos hablando de tu gran firma. Dime, ¿cómo le haces para encontrar una firma tan estúpida? –dice el erizo.

-Pues muy fácil, mi querido amigo –se echa a reír…otra vez –solo con un gran toque de mi grandeza, yo…¡¡oye!!¡Espera un segundo! –se queda hablando solo, ya que nadie le está tomando atención.

-Bueno, tienes razón erizo mutante, tú eres mil millones de veces mejor que él. De verdad, hasta una hormiga lo supera.

-¡¡Tsubaki!!

-Dime, BlackStar

-¡¡Soul y Maka se están burlando de mí!!

-Ah... –gotita en la cabeza –Tranquilo, para mí, tú siempre serás el mejor.

-¡¡Jajaja eso ya lo se Tsubaki!!

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?

-Yo no se, alien…

-Erizo albino.

-Alien.

-Erizo albino.

-Hmp. ¿Alguna vez me vas a decir lo que hice para que te enojaras conmigo?

-Pues ser un idiota…

-¿Que? Soul, acaso no sabes que hoy –Tsubaki le tapa la boca al ninja –¡¡msneunanas!!

-Bueno, BlackStar y yo nos vamos. ¡Adiós chicos!

Salen de escena el ninja y su arma.

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué?

-Bueno, ya estamos solos…¿me vas a contar?

-¡No estamos solos! Y no pienso decírtelo.

-Maka….

-No.

-…

-¡¡No!!

-No dije nada.

-¡¡NO!!

-¡Vamos!

-No pienso repetírtelo de nuevo, en la mañana ya lo dije bastantes veces

El erizo se ríe. Recuerda algo.

-Creo que ya se lo que te enojó.

-¿Ah, si genio?

-Pues sí: sé que te molestó que hoy viniéramos al set a grabar sabiendo que es nuestro aniversario de mes.

-…Si, es cierto. –alien mosqueado.

-Bueno Maka, creo ya no puedes armar más alboroto…por ahora.

-¿A que te refieres, Soul?

Sonrisa malévola del erizo. Estremecimiento del alien.

-Ya sabes, hoy cuando volvamos al departamento estaremos los dos _solos_. Blair salió.

-¡A seguir grabando! –dijo rápidamente ella para cambiar el tema.

-Yo creo que no…

-¡Soul, esto es muy vergonzoso! La cámara está grabando y todo el set te está escuchando, ¿podrías parar de hacer tanto escándalo de una vez?

-Aun nos queda mucho "escándalo" por armar…y cosas mucho, pero mucho más vergonzosas que hacer. –sonrisa malévola del albino, otro estremecimiento más para el alien.

El erizo se acerca a la cámara, y luego de unos movimientos esta queda en negro.

Pero el sonido todavía se sigue escuchando.

_Pum._

_Pam, crush, crash._

_TUM._

-¡¡Aléjate de mí!!

-Espera.

-¡MAKA CHOP!

-Pero que hice ahora?!

Y así comenzó otra pelea…


	3. caída libre

Disclairmer: Soul Eater desgraciadamente no me pertenece...aunque algún día quizás lo sea jajaja. De momento, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo y todo su grupo de subordinados.  
Disfruten, o lo que sea :)  
kTa**  
-

-

-

-

5. caída libre.

"-Dime Maka, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá una caída libre?

-¿Una caída libre? Mmm…debe sentirse como caer del cielo, como un ángel.

Debe ser lindo."

-

Pero, diablos, eso no tenía nada de lindo.

Y menos de "ángel". Eso estaba como los mil demonios.

Era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida (vamos, estar a punto de morir suprime todos los demás golpes, palizas, cachuchazos, caídas y peleas pasadas). Rectifico: lo peor que le estaba pasando_ ahora_ en su vida.

Porque, luego de ya no poder sentir su cuerpo por los tantos golpes del enemigo, una caída sin rumbo fijo al concreto no era su forma ideal de terminar el día.

Y escupió a su estúpido recuerdo junto con sus tontas palabras.

Pero ya no daba más, y como no podía hacer nada por evitar el golpe, dejó que su cuerpo siguiera cayendo sin restricción alguna. Cuando la madre naturaleza reclama con su fuerza, no hay nada que hacer ante ello.

Y escuchó un gruñido, y sonrió.

Por muy endemoniada que fuera la situación, estaba segura que ninguna de sus amigas podría haber pensado por un momento que esa caída había sido linda, tal y como ella lo había estado pensando unos tres segundos atrás.

Pero, claro, tampoco ninguna de sus amigas tenía un Soul que las rescatase.

Soltó una risa de júbilo, al detenerse la corriente de aire, y ver que estaban intactos. Él le sonrió, y luego volvió a donde pertenecía en la batalla: a sus manos.

-Gracias, Soul.

Porque si se habla de cosas lindas y ángeles, ella tenía el suyo propio.


	4. Music Box

Disclairmer: Soul Eater desgraciadamente no me pertenece...aunque algún día quizás lo sea jajaja. De momento, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo y todo su grupo de subordinados.  
Hoy quise probar algo distinto. No es un music-one-shot o como se llamen, porque los odio. esta basado en la idea de escuchar una canción y ver que sale de eso. Y bueno, aqui tengo 10 hiper-mini historias SoulMaka :) Pensé en poner algún Black Star-Tsubaki, pero no me da para escribir algo que no sea con los otros dos. Soy un caso perdido xd.  
kTa**

* * *

6. Music box.

_1. Unsaid – The Fray._

Había cosas que no podían decirse el uno al otro, a pesar de que vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Aunque fueran técnico y arma. Aunque fuesen más que eso sin saberlo.

Es imposible poder decirlo todo.

-Soul…

El alzó levemente la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo y levantó una ceja ante el sonrojo de la ojiverde.

-¿Dime?

-No, nada…

Definitivamente.

_2. Rue des Cascades – Yann Tiersen._

Él tocaba el piano. Ella le observaba.

Pasión.

No era necesario mencionarlo, cada tecla del piano estaba colmada de ella.

Terminó. Ella no abrió sus ojos, degustando la última nota amarga en el aire. Él pasó una mano suavemente sobre las teclas, preguntándose que hubiese sido no haber aprendido a tocar piano.

Desesperación.

Una sonrisa atravesó su cara, pues eso también era bastante deducible.

_3. The heart asks pleasure first – Michael Nyman (soundtrack de la película El piano)_

Dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por su cara, atrapada por la emoción del ambiente. Y valla que ambiente, porque a pesar de ser una película bastante tensa para verla con un hombre –en especial el que te gusta –, en su momento tenía sus partes arrebatadoras. Y las lágrimas no se demoraron en hacer aparición en los ojos verdes de Maka.

-¡Es…horrible! –dijo entre hipos.

Soul subió la vista al techo y se preguntó por milésima vez de quién había sido la maravillosa idea de ver esa película. El nombre había sido tentador, debía admitirlo, pero esa no era una película que le gustase a Maka.

No era una película feliz.

Y así, dejó que Maka se recostase en su hombro para terminar de ver los 40 minutos de película que les quedaba. Bajó su mirada a su mano, y por un momento pudo entender perfectamente por qué Maka lloraba. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Porque "El piano" no era una película feliz, y eso lo había tocado en alguna parte de su alma.

(creo que eso solo lo entenderán los que vieron la película.)

_4. River flows in you – Yiruma._

-Dime Soul, ¿No te gustaría tocar una melodía más romántica o tranquila de vez en cuando? –preguntó Maka una tarde mientras observaban la tele. Soul se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, y luego dijo:

-¿Acaso quieres que te dedique una, Maka?

Maka se sonrojó, y dijo algo por lo bajo. Se levantó un tanto indignada y le miró directamente.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras con tanta sorna, idiota.

Soul rió un poco, y cuando ella se fue se preguntó seriamente si debía hacerlo o no.

_5. La Valse D`Amelia (piano version) – Yann Tiersen._

-Ven, Soul –dijo con alegría mientras giraba bajo la lluvia.

Eso era algo que les encantaba a ambos.

Era un gozo que pocas veces podía uno darse; era refrescante, exquisito. Porque la lluvia era eterna, bella y pura.

Pero al mismo tiempo triste.

Él estiró su mano para tomar la de ella, y disfrutó el contacto frío que le brindaba.

Si, era triste. Porque también sabía que ese momento no duraría para siempre.

Y porque mañana tendrían un resfriado de los mil demonios.

_6. Mad World – Gary Jules_

Soul se paró un momento a pensar mientras esperaba que Maka saliera de la clase, ignorando completamente a Black Star (si, habían sido expulsados de la clase…de nuevo)

Hasta ahora habían recorrido un largo camino, y ahora él ya era un Death Scythe. Pero eso no había simplificado las cosas. Los problemas seguían lloviéndoles encima: la desaparición de Chrona, la traición de Justin, dónde demonios se encontraba Death the Kid, y nuevamente Medusa…Y lo meditó por un momento.

Ese mundo era insano, demente.

Loco.

Mirase por donde lo mirase, había maldad. Y pareciera como si jamás desapareciera; incluso, crecía. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía él tratando de batallar eso? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Miró a Blas Star. Se había vuelto más fuerte, y aunque le costase admitirlo, un poco –solo un poco –más maduro. Pero eso no significaba nada en comparación a lo que se enfrentaban. Era como el suicidio.

Era un mundo insano.

Sus sentidos de pronto volvieron a la tierra para escuchar sonar el timbre, y Maka salió rápidamente de la sala para darle uno de sus largos discursos sobre la ética y el buen comportamiento. Y él, como siempre, se dio la vuelta –sabiendo que ella le seguiría – y la ignoró. Pero aun así ella le tomó la mano en un rápido gesto, y le apuró para poder ir a comprar un helado.

Y Soul sonrió.

El mundo estaba loco y demente, pero mientras hubiera personas como Maka en él, todo podía mejorarse. Porque su sonrisa brillaba para él como el sol, y eso era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Porque, cuando ella sonreía, el mundo parecía un lugar más cálido y menos doloroso.

_7. Sharmanku – La Fille._

Maka se encontraba ordenando los libros en sus estantes, ya que nunca faltaban los niños revoltosos que entraban al lugar y luego dejaban todo tirado. Pero ella no se aburría de recogerlos y ponerlos uno por uno en sus estantes predilectos, o de organizarlos por letra o autor, ya que ella amaba los libros. Eran la pasión de su vida, y por eso trabajaba en esa librería. Sus amigas Liz y Patty siempre la molestaban y le decían que iba a terminar siendo una de esas viejas solitarias con millones de libros y gatos. Ella no creía eso, porque a pesar de que era bastante difícil que se enamorase -hasta ahora su lista de amoríos no era muy buena-, pensaba que estaba destinada para alguien especial. Y simplemente ese alguien no había echo aparición.

Soltó un largo suspiro al pensar en esas cosas.

Se agachó nuevamente para recoger otro libro más, que era uno de sus favoritos: Cumbres borrascosas, de Emily Bronte. Se quedó un momento absorbida en sus pensamientos sobre el libro, cuando al pararse se llevó el golpe de su vida, ¡Y valla que había dolido!

-Oh, dios mío, ¿Está usted bien? –dijo Maka levantando los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia la persona con la que se había pegado el cabezazo. Al parecer le había golpeado en la mandíbula, pues se encontraba agarrándosela firmemente mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-Si, si, estoy bien –musitó rápidamente el hombre. Maka se atrevió a levantar un poco más la mirada, y se encontró con unos ojos color carmesí. Se quedó impresionada por lo exótico del hombre que se encontraba delante suyo. Pelo blanco en punta, ojos rojos intensos, rasgos bien detallados y de buena estatura. Estaba fabuloso.

El peliblanco se quedó observándola, esperando a que ella dijese algo como "¿puedo atenderlo?", ya que tenía el uniforme del lugar. Su placa decía Maka Albarn. Pero ella seguía estática en el lugar, con los ojos semi perdidos en su cara. Se aburrió de esperar a que hablara y bajó su mirada. Sonrió levemente

-Bueno, señorita Albarn, como usted no me ha invitado a tomar algún libro, lo elegiré yo mismo. Y creo que usted encontró el que andaba buscando. –y con un sutil movimiento le quitó el libro de las manos. El pequeño roce que se produjo en ese momento entre sus manos hizo que Maka se estremeciera internamente, y lo supo.

Ese hombre ella para ella.

Aunque ni siquiera supiese como se llamaba.

-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas…? –dijo antes de que el peliblanco fuese a sentarse a una de las butacas del lugar. Él se giró para observarla.

-Soul Evans, un gusto Maka. –dijo con una semi sonrisa ante la falta de formalidad en la pregunta. Ella también sonrió.

-Te tengo un trato, Soul.

-¿Dime?

-Invítame un café, y te presto ese libro por el tiempo que tú quieras. Y eso corre para cualquier otro libro…siempre y cuando me invites otro café por cada uno de ellos.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

-Me suena bien, ¿quieres ir ahora mismo?

Ui, Liz y Patty morirían de envidia.

_8. Boys will be Boys – Panic! At the Disco._

Había una tensión en el ambiente, junto con un dejo de deseo y pasión.

Si, es cierto, y tenía que admitirlo. Soul era un hombre (y valla _qué _hombre).

No era la primera vez que se le insinuaba, pero también debía admitir con un dejo de vergüenza que ella también quería hacerlo. No es que fuese una desesperada por sexo ni nada, pero ella lo amaba. Y ya estaban grandecitos para andar jugando como niños estúpidos. Así que, "¿Por qué no?" Volvió a preguntarse, mientras un escalofrío la recorría entera al tiempo que Soul pasaba lentamente su lengua por su cuello.

Además, esas eran las consecuencias de vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu novio. No es la mejor idea para mantener tu virginidad intacta, ¿no?

_9. You could be Happy –Snow Patrol._

Lo vio acostado a lo largo del sillón de la sala. Estaba sin polera, y Maka se preguntó cómo le hacía para no morir de frío, ya que afuera estaba nevando. Se acercó lentamente, sin meter ruido para no despertarlo. Se quedó a su lado, y corrió un mechón blanco rebelde que le caía en el ojo. Se agachó a la altura del sillón, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Maka…?

Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados para que él no la viera, pero era obvio que él lo había notado.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer contra ello? Cada vez que veía la gran cicatriz que tenía en su pecho un dolor penetrante la llenaba. Era devastador, porque sabía que había sido por ella.

Él había arriesgado su vida por ella.

Y aunque hubiera sido hace ya mucho tiempo, se lo seguía recriminando a sí misma una y otra vez.

-Maka, está bien –dijo Soul con voz calmada palmeándole tiernamente la cabeza. –No hay nada de que preocuparse. –siguió no muy convencido de que más decir. Creía saber la razón del por qué ella lloraba, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. Eso la lastimaría.

Y ella siguió llorando, porque quería que él fuera feliz.

Totalmente feliz.

_10. That´s what you Get –Paramore_

Un día Soul salió con Black Star y Kid a perder lo que quedaba de ese día. Y bueno, como es de esperar, hicieron cosas que hacen los hombres (obviamente, o sino serían gays, pero yo no quiero eso xd). Y el día se les pasó volando. Y como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, Black Star decidió auto invitarse al dulce hogar de Soul, y Kid lo siguió en la cuestión. Soul no dijo nada al respecto, ya que sabía que no saldría nada bueno –y menos ganaría –al discutir con Black Star sobre el tema; sería un dolor de cabeza. Así que se armaron con sus últimas fuerzas de voluntad y se encaminaron al departamento, preguntándose por qué de los mil demonios no tenían un auto. Cuando llegaron, Soul sacó la llave ignorando los comentarios de Kid sobre lo poco simétrico que era el lugar, y la introdujo en la cerradura, preguntándose por qué había tantos ruidos adentro.

Lo supo cuando abrió la puerta.

Si los chicos pueden hacer un Club de Toby, entonces ellas podían hacer su Club de Lulú, ¿no? _(vease explicaciones al final)_

Digamos que los chicos no se esperaban encontrar a las chicas con pijamas sexys y pequeños por la época de verano, saltando en el sillón, haciendo karaoke a todo volumen, comiendo pizza y bebiendo bebida (si, es el exceso de azúcar en la sangre), y tirando diversos objetos no identificados por el aire. En la sala se podía escuchar las voces chillonas de Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y Patty gritando a coro "T_hat´s what you get when you let your heart win, UOOOOH _". Oh, y claro, era obvio que las chicas se quedarían a dormir esa noche.

Los chicos decidieron finalmente cerrar la puerta de un portazo y quedarse afuera cuando una toallita le cayó en la cabeza al albino (Ustedes entenderán, una toallita para _esos_ días).

Y no falta decir que quedaron con un trauma. También quemaron la extraña cosa que Soul tenía pegada en la cabeza, no sin antes examinarla.

Pero bueno, si ellos tenían sus noches locas, ellas también las podían tener.

Era la ley de la naturaleza.

* * *

Soundtrack:

_1. Unsaid –The Fray_ (este tipo tiene canciones buenísimas jaja es muy bonita la guitarra de esta canción)

_2. Rue des Cascades –Yann Tiersen_ (yo tengo dos versiones de esta canción, una cantada y otra que es solo piano. Las dos son preciosas, pero yo usé la primera)

_3. The heart ask pleasure first –Michael Nyman_ (esta canción también puede ser encontrada como "The promise", "The sacrifise", "The piano main song", blabla...Ahora, esta película no creo que le guste a todo el mundo, por ejemplo, mi mamá la odió jajaja y yo..bueno, no es ni buena ni mala. Es triste –parece que hay echo aquí-)

4. _Rivers flow in you –Yiruma_ (Él es un genio, no hay más que decir. Ah, es piano)

_5. La Valse__ D__`amelie (piano version) –Yann Tiersen_ (y aquí de nuevo Yann. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo adoro, lo idolatro, lo aprecio mucho por haber creado la música que ahora tengo un mi ipod jajaja vean la película en la que aparece toda esta bella música: "Le fabuleux destin d`amelie poulain", o simplemente "Amelia". Enserio, yo la adoro –le salen corazones de los ojos y comienza a escuchar todas las canciones de Yann Tiersen-)

_6. Mad World –Gary Jules_ (si, es bastante antigua, y también puede ser encontrada por el grupo "Tears for Fear". Es una canción que me gusta bastante)

_7. Sharmanku –La Fille_ (debo decir que me gustó tanto esta canción cuando la escuché que busqué millones de formas de bajarlas. Cuando por fin logré encontrarla –dificultosamente debo decir-, no era la misma que en el video, era más…no sé como decirlo, pero me gustaba más la versión de Youtube. Así que me bajé el Vdownloader, un programa que cambia el formato de los videos y los transforma a diferentes formatos, como a solo audio (MP3). Y bueno, ahora soy feliz Pd: si alguien quiere escucharla, la puede buscar por "La fille – magic spirit of Yann Tiersen" (si, Yann Tiersen de nuevo jaja) )

_8. Boys will be Boys –Panic! At the Disco_. ( give me envy, gime me malice, gime a-a-attencion jaja me encanta este grupo. Siempre me gustó, y cuando vinieron a Chile quedé rayando con el concierto. ¡Tienen canciones buenísimas!)

_9. You could be Happy –Snow Patrol_ (Es una canción muy linda, pero me da la sensación de tristeza. También me recuerda al invierno…¿Tendrá algo que ver el nombre del grupo? Jajaja)

_10. That´s what you get –Paramore_ (la verdad no tenía idea que canción poner al final, ¡habían tantos grupos y tantas canciones! Al final me decidí por Paramore, ya que casi encabeza el primer lugar de mis grupos favoritos. ¿Y por qué esta canción? Pensé en poner Misguided ghosts, Brick by boring brick, Playing god, Turn it off, Here we go again, When it rains, My hero, Until tomorroll….bueno, y muchas más. Pero estuve tanto tiempo pegada con esta canción, y además este soundtrack necesitaba algo más movido, que me decidí por esta jaja. Paramore )

_Aclaraciones del último oneshot:_ no sé si alguien aquí habrá visto "El club de Lulú" cuando pequeña/o, pero ahí siempre los chicos –Chicos de Toby- habían clubs y no dejaban a las chicas entrar. Y aquí se usa el término "club de Toby" para cuando los hombres se juntan sin mujeres, y en el caso contrario, cuando las mujeres se juntan se le dice "club de Lulú".


	5. Dos minutos

Como todos sabemos, Soul Eater no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá y blablabla...

Dos minutos.

Eran tan solo dos minutos en que todo volvía a renacer.

El aire, la calidez de los rayos de sol al filtrarse por el aire puro, las pequeñas pelusas que flotaban la apacible tarde, el gusto amargo pero al mismo tiempo dulce que se siente al recién abrir los ojos, como si se estuviese despertando de un largo sueño.

Era nuevo, diferente.

Y un ser aparecía desfilante ante sus ojos, con una expresión que no sabía reconocer.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soul Eater. –dice con una voz casi monótona, mas con un dejo de tristeza.

-Que bonito nombre, Soul. Dime, ¿nos hemos visto antes? –pregunta Maka con un aire amistoso y ojos relucientes de expectación, por donde pasa por unos pocos segundos el brillo del reconocimiento, pero que se desvanece con la misma rapidez.

Y una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en el rostro de su compañero.

-No.

-Ah, bueno, quizás te confundí con alguien más.

-Si, es lo más probable Maka.

La chica suelta una pequeña risa.

-Eres chistoso, sabes mi nombre pero no me conoces, ¿ah?

EL chico le sonríe una vez más, y cierra los ojos para no ver su reflejo en los vacíos de la desconocida que tiene delante.

Porque todo renacía de nuevo, y el vacío que se producía era agónico para su mirada.

Y ella pestañaba unas cuantas veces, y su mirada volvía a la vida.

Y todo volvía a renacer; el aire, el sol, el gusto, la calidez.

Nuevo. Diferente.

Y ese ser magnífico aparecía delante de sus ojos, como si jamás lo hubiese visto.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunta de nuevo con curiosidad.

Y otra sonrisa se forma en la cara destrozada del peliblanco.

Bueno, quizás no se entienda la idea a la primera, pero Maka tiene una enfermedad, y olvida todo cada 2 minutos. Aunque realmente no se si exista la enfermedad para un plazo tan corto de tiempo, siento que aun así es una enfermedad terrible...creo que buscaré su nombre después (xd). Y bueno, es triste, lo sé, pero un poco de variación era necesaria...de vez en cuando.  
Un beso!  
kTa**


	6. Amor

Soul Eater y todos sus derechos no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente...por el momento. Jajaja. Son propiedad Atsushi Okubo y su gran mano artística :)

6. Amor.

Les habían pedido que escribieses sobre algo. Lo que quisieran, pues era totalmente libre el concurso, y el mejor ensayo ganaría (un premio sorpresa que no sorprendería a Maka que fuese una piedra). Tomó un lápiz y lo dejó divagar sobre la hoja en blanco, sin que nadie le viniese a la mente. ¿Fantasía? Para qué, si ya tenían cosas raras. Tenían un sol que reía…

¿Misterio? Ya estaba harta de ello, su vida giraba constantemente alrededor de él. Quería escribir sobre algo diferente, sin igual.

Miró como Soul pasaba al lado suyo y se echaba en el sillón de la sala para dormir una siesta; a los pocos minutos se hallaba en su séptima nube. Maka se le quedó mirando. Lo quería, como a ningún otro. No era como el amor que sentía hacia su padre o sus amigos, o incluso a su madre. Era…diferente.

Y el brillo de la inspiración golpeó sus ojos.

* * *

-Ganaste –comentó distraídamente Soul mientras pasaban junto a la tabla de anuncios. En grandes letras rojas salía el nombre de su técnico, y a un lado el poema ganador que ella había escrito.

-Sip.

-Podrías habérmelo mostrado antes de entregarlo, ¿sabes?

Maka lo miró unos minutos, y luego con una sonrisa dijo:

-Bah, no era necesario mostrártelo. Después de todo, tú ya lo sabes.

" Y el amor no es fácil.

No son flores y pétalos volando al viento.

El amor es como una vida que hay que cuidar.

Es un acto egoísta en esencia con un buen disfraz puro, trascendental y grandioso.

Amar es encontrar la felicidad en otro.

Amar su sonrisa, amar su cara, amar sus ojos, amar su forma de reír, la forma en que te ve…

"Te amo"

El amor es un juego extraño, pero que vale la pena jugarlo.

Es algo que despierta, para no poder volverse a apagar jamás.

El amor es un sentimiento lleno de vida.

Es el aire que se respira.

Es luz.

Es coincidencia.

Y nunca significa eternidad.

El amor es blanco, y negro, y azul y rosado. También es amarillo y verde.

El amor es sacrificio, pérdida y ganancia.

Y es gratis por sobre todas las cosas.

Es una libertad de expresión, y también es un encierro.

Amar no significa distancias. Pero no las simplifica.

Y, es tan extenso, que ninguna lengua puede describirlo.

Es el sello de una carta, el beso en una flor, una nube pasando en el cielo, un suspiro lanzado al aire, una lágrima gastada, una madre alimentando a su hijo, un renacer del sol...

Es, sin duda, una fuerza ininteligible que no tiene descripción.

El amor mata la cabeza de los científicos.

Y nos ayuda a procrear el mundo.

Es una expresión y un estilo de vida.

Es arte clandestino.

Es una imperfección que no debe ser saltada.

Amor es vivir.

Amar es crear vida."

* * *

Sip, eso era lo que había escrito Maka. Y si, lo hizo mientras pensaba en Soul. Y si, nuevamente, también Soul lo sabe xD es que me gusta dejar las cosas obvias al aire, creo que es una mala costumbre mía jaja. En fin, eso (el "poema") lo escribí hace un tiempo y la verdad quería subirlo, así que lo puse como un algo casual y ¡tada! E aquí el nuevo capítulo de Because We Love It jajaja. Aunque debo admitir que estoy haciendo esto porque no quiero ir a hacer mi trabajo para Diseño xd ES QUE ME DA TAAANTA LATA! aasddsads pero no lo puedo seguir posponiendo, así que aré mi retirada aquí -w-  
Besos!  
kTa**


	7. Emociones

**Si, si, ya todos saben que Soul Eater no me pertenece, y que mi mente está más mal de lo que debería estar xd. No hay que recordarlo todas las veces, jajaja.**

7. Emociones

_Miedo_

La gran hoja de la espada desgarró la piel como si de un papel se tratase; rompiendo, aniquilando, y la sangre salió en su apuro hacia todas direcciones. Y el cuerpo, dañando en su mutilación, calló hacia un lado ya sin fuerza.

Un sonido de retumbe al golpear contra el suelo.

Una sonrisa macabra dibujándose desfiguradamente en la cara del agresor.

Y, entonces, un grito desgarrador rompió el aire.

_Sorpresa_

No se le daba mucho eso de lo romántico, pero tuvo que agradecerle la idea a Tsubaki. Porque, desde que habían comenzado a salir, nunca había visto tal cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Maka como cuando vio el bouquet de rosas que él le había comprado.

_Aversión_

Dio un paso atrás, y luego salió corriendo. Porque no quería ver aquella escena, en donde no era ella la que estaba protegida en sus brazos. Le daba asco, repulsión, e intentaba negar con estos sentimientos las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, listas para salir.

_Ira_

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, al compás de su respiración, mientras tiraba con fuerza de la muñeca de su compañera. Estaba furioso, enrabiado, y no entendía por qué ella le hacía sentir así.

Y quería destruirla, si…tanto como quería tenerla.

_Alegría_

Alzó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, fingiendo una dulce sonrisa a sus amigas, que reían felices. Se paró y con una mala excusa dijo que debía irse, y ellas, captando el mensaje, dejaron que se levantara de la mesa y saliera de la sala. Maka caminó sin rumbo por el colegio, hasta que dio con su compañero, dormido debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Y al mirar su cara, a pesar de no sonreír, sintió tal sentimiento de alegría y euforia que pensó que jamás podría ser más feliz en su vida.

_Tristeza_

Le tomó la mano apretada en un puño, y descansó su cabeza en su hombro, dejando que su respiración le hiciera pequeñas caricias en su cuello y que las lágrimas bañaran su piel.

Y él, sin levantar la mirada lastimada, enterró su cara en su cabello y envolvió su mano con la de ella, conteniendo un grito.

Porque ellos no necesitaban más consuelo que la presencia del otro.

**Dato freak: estas emociones; miedo, sorpresa, aversión, ira, alegría y tristeza, son las 6 emociones primarias.**  
**En Filosofía estamos viendo las emociones, aunque no son estas de aquí, todavía siguen siendo del mismo tema. Y, debo decir, estoy muy _muy_ encantada con ello :D**  
**Ojala les guste!**


	8. Tiempo perdido

_SOUL EATER ME PERTENECE D: MUAJAJAJA!  
__Que va, ojala pudiese ser así, pero como todos sabemos Soul Eater no me pertenece, nunca me pertenecerá, y así es mejor para el bien de la humanidad (y que sus mentes se mantengan "sanas") S.E. es de Atsushi Okubo, dios del universo paralelo ;)  
Y ahora, ¡lo que sea!_

**8. Tiempo perdido.**

-¡Soul, préndelo! –su chillido se escuchó por todo el departamento.

-Ya sabes las condiciones. –dijo con altanería plasmada en su voz.

Y si, como siempre, estaban viendo películas.

Algunos podrían decir que el tiempo en el que Maka y Soul se sentaban juntos a mirar la televisión durante toda la tarde era un tiempo perdido.

Pero ellos no pensaban eso.

Porque cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que pasaban sentados en ese sillón era un tiempo que atesoraban internamente, sin atreverse a demostrarlo.

Porque cada vez que ella reía por algún programa era como un efluvio de tranquilidad; porque cada lágrima derramada en su hombro era como una caricia; porque podía tenerla en esos momentos rutinarios para él solo, y mirarla como nunca la hubiera mirado delante de alguien.

Y porque cada vez que él la tocaba era como una descarga eléctrica; cada vez que él se quedaba apaciblemente dormido en ese sillón podía contemplarlo sin miedo; porque solo ahí Soul era de ella, y porque solo ella podía verlo de esa forma.

Porque ese era _su_ tiempo, su pequeño micro mundo perfecto para poder compartir la presencia del otro mutuamente.

Y ellos jamás dirían que eso era perder el tiempo.

- Soul..

-¿Hm?

-Prende la tele de una buena vez.

-No lo aré hasta que retractes lo dicho…

Una sonrisa traviesa se forma por su rostro.

-Vale, vale. Es cierto, la película era excelente, mil veces mejor que la que yo elegí. ¿Contento?

El peliblanco balancea la cabeza con un pequeño movimiento, y una sonrisa lánguida aparece complacientemente en él.

-Bastante. –y volvió a encender el televisor.

Maka suspiró tranquila, pensando que aun les quedaba una película más por ver; un tiempo más para poder estar a su lado. Y aunque ella no lo supiese, Soul pensaba lo mismo.

La película comenzó a rodar, y ellos se acomodaron, uno al lado del otro.

* * *

_Este capítulo lo escribí hace muucho tiempo, lo rescaté entre medio de la demás basura que tengo escrita por ahí XD yo creo que esa también terminará aquí en su momento ajaja. Pero bueno personillas, les tengo la noticia que me voy a España hasta nuevo aviso así que desapareceré por un poco de tiempo (ni que nunca desapareciera -_- este fic se está llenando de polvo). Pero me sentía mejor avisándoles.  
Gracias por todooo su apoyo siempre :D kTa los quiere mucho a todos!  
_

_kTa** _


	9. A name never sounded so sweet

_¡Hola por allá! Últimamente se me ha pegado el bichito de la inspiraciñon (o quizás mi cerebro se fue de paseo; no hay gran diferencia), por lo que estoy escribiendo arto :) Me demoraré un poco en el siguiente, porque pienso hacerlo largo, pero uno siempre escribe cosas de por medio (como esto ajajja) AAAH, claro,_

_Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, que nos deja los ojos entumecidos con cada nuevo capítulo.  
Enjoy...or whatever xd just try it. _

**9. A name never sounded so sweet.**

-Maka... –susurró Soul al abrir los ojos, todavía semi dormido en el sillón. Había tenido un sueño que no recordaba muy bien, pero todavía le quedaba la sensación de vacío en el pecho. Se levantó y miró alrededor, mas lo único que logró captar fueron sombras distorsionadas por la poca luz que brindaba la luna en aquella noche. Cuando bajó los pies del sillón sintió el frío tacto del suelo enviándole una sacudida por el cuerpo que le ayudó a despertarse un poco. Era la bienvenida del invierno. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, mas nada.

No había pista de Maka.

No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba ver que ella estaba ahí, sana y salva, en una pieza, junto a él. Repitió el nombre un poco más alto, antes de darse cuenta de la hora. Era la una de la mañana, y dudaba que Maka estuviese despierta.

Así que paso a paso se acercó a la pieza de su técnico, con la intensión de ver si estaba durmiendo apaciblemente. Lo más probable era que estuviese profundamente dormida, pensando en buenas notas y quien sabe qué más. Al pensar esto, Soul sonrió para sí mismo, pero le duró poco la sonrisa en la cara.

Porque Maka no se encontraba en su cama.

Entró precipitadamente en la pieza, con el sentimiento de angustia y vacío creciendo en su pecho. ¿Qué era esa sensación de premonición que tenía? Le molestaba sentirse tan fuera de sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Maka no estaba por ninguna parte; debajo de la cama, en el closet, en el baño, en su pieza, en la cocina…Y no pudo detener el gruñido exasperado que le provocó el no poder encontrarla.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo por lo bajo –¡Maka! Respóndeme, ¡Maka! –Silencio. Nada. Lo gritó un par de veces más antes de caer al suelo rendido, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón. Puso su cabeza entre las piernas para calmarse, pero lo único que logró fue estresarse más. ¡Ese maldito sueño! Sabía que de ahí provenía su angustia, esa sensación constante de pérdida, pero no lograba recordar de qué iba. Pero eso ya no le importaba mucho en ese momento, sólo quería encontrar a Maka.

Y, entonces, la puerta principal se abrió unos momentos, dejando entrar una brisa helada de invierno y una sombra pequeña y mojada. La chica se sacudió un poco la llovizna que le había quedado en la ropa y dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Soul en el frío suelo.

-¡Soul! Qué haces ahí tirado, te vas a agarrar un resfrío. –Se acercó a él, y al ver su cara de consternación y pregunta se agachó a su altura y le dijo –¿No recuerdas que hoy era la "cita" con mi padre? Quiso llevarme a comer a uno de esos restaurantes caros que no son de mi estilo, y por eso me demoré tanto en volver. Al irme formó un gran escándalo, llorando y todo. A veces es tan empalagoso con sus cos…. –pero se cortó a mitad de la frase, porque los brazos de Soul la apresaron contra su cuerpo cálido. Por un momento no supo que decir; se sentía sorprendida, abochornada, confundida, y también sintió como la sangre corría a sus mejillas para teñirlas de rojo. -¿Soul…?

El en respuesta la estrechó más contra si, sintiendo su cercanía. Ella estaba allí. Con él.

Ah, y de pronto lo recordó. Soñó que Maka se iba, que desaparecía de una y mil formas (que no quería mencionar en ese momento). Así que solo dejó que un largo suspiro saliera de su boca, y apoyó la cara en la hondura de su cuello, aspirando su aroma a lluvia y flores.

-¡S-Soul, vas a mojarte si no me sueltas!

-Eso no importa. No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿vale? –gruñó por lo bajo –No vuelvas a darme un susto así, que con todas las personas que nos odian en este momento no me sorprendería que nos atacaran a mitad de la noche. Y el no encontrarte aquí…. –La mió directamente a los ojos –hablo enserio, Maka.

Ella lo miró unos momentos, y luego sonrió como siempre lo hacía y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sentimental, Soul?

La verdad, él no lo sabía.

Pero eso ya no le importaba, porque ella estaba con él. Maka estaba a su lado.

-Maka –susurró para él antes de apartarla de su lado y ayudarla a pararse. Y lo repitió unas mil veces en su mente.

"Maka, Maka, Maka."

Sonrió.

Un nombre nunca le había sonado tan dulce.

* * *

_Aaaaaw que romántico. Sé que podría haberlo hecho más romántico, porque la situación estaba en bandeja de plata...pero no se, quise atenerme más a las reglas del manga. Quizás esto nunda llegue a pasar, pero todos sabemos que Soul se preocupa por Maka. Y es bonito soñar xd ¡DEJENME! En fin, si les apetece pueden dejar un bonito y jugoso rr, como el pan con tomate que me estoy comiendo ahora :B (marraqueta para ser específicos).  
Me encantaría quedarme escribiendo aquí sobre lo bello de la vida, pero una amiga acude a mi cueva -casa- para divertirnos un rato juntas -en una junta del colegio ¬¬- YUPI.  
Besos varios._

_kTa** _


	10. ¡A jugar!

_Les comenté que el bichito inspirador me había picado, ¿no? Siempre ando repitiendo lo mismo, soy una grabadora pegada xd. Pero bueno, hoy estaba tocando mi guitarra en vez de Stefan -mi piano- y de pronto pensé (como siempre) que me gustaría tener más pares de manos para tocar los dos instrumentos al mismo tiempo. Y bueno, ahí mi mente se disparató un poco y salió lo que leerán a continuación xD_

_Hay un concurso de cuentos en mi colegio, pero no sé que escribir. Ando con la tranca, ¿debería copiar algo que ya he escrito o mando algo nuevo? ¿Y si no les gusta? Soy horrible en este tema jajaja, pero tengo hasta el viernes para pensarlo...sin calma -_-_

_Pero bueno, Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo. No a mi, sino a el. Atsushi si, kTa no. (...) D: PORQUE? BUAAAA_

_

* * *

_

**10. ¡A jugar!**

Había una vez un salón lleno de instrumentos de música. Grandes, chicos, de viento, de cuerda, de percusión. En fin, tenía una amplia gama de diversidades y colores, y todo siempre estaba lleno del constante zumbar alegre de sus melodías.

Entre estos instrumentos se encontraban unos muy especiales. Había un reluciente tambor rojo, que no paraba de sonar estrepitosamente todo el día, viniendo de aquí para allá; un arpa azul que misteriosamente se llevaba muy bien con el tambor, a pesar de sus diferencias de carácter: el arpa siempre era gentil y tranquila; una trompeta amarilla que se podía igualar en ruidos con el tambor, siempre le gustaba estar llamando la atención e intentaba estar en todos lados; su hermana de viento, una flauta caoba, que era más fina y su toque traía más sentimientos de madurez que la de la trompeta; una armónica negra que sólo sabía tocar melodías tristes y lentas que le erizaban los pelos a cualquiera; un triángulo pintado pintorescamente de blanco y negro, y que disfrutaba del éxtasis de oír su afina, perfecta e ininterrumpida nota; un violín de tonos cafés claro que no estaba tan convencida de ser violín: se sentía sola, por lo que sus cuerdas derramaban lágrimas; y por último un hermoso piano de cola negro, que tocaba sin un sentimiento palpable en sus bellas melodías.

Todos se encontraban ahí, mas no se conocían al completo. El arpa se mantenía con el tambor, los vientos se unían como equipo, mientras que el triángulo, el violín, la armónica y el piano se hallaban solos como un guante sin su gemelo.

_Algo_ les faltaba.

Un día entraron unos juguetones niños a la sala, y comenzaron a usar todos los instrumentos. Por un momento estos se preocuparon y alteraron; ¿qué harían si el niño los golpeaba, los perdía o los maltrataba? Los niños tomaban el tambor (que estaba feliz de ser el más deseado) y lo golpeaban con fuerza mientras tocaban la trompeta. Los dos instrumentos se dieron cuenta que no sonaban mal juntos, más bien era la cosa más pintoresca que hubiesen escuchado, ¡y eso que no se habían visto antes! (cosa inconcebible por parte del tambor). Comenzaron a sentirse felices de estar siendo utilizados juntos, y el miedo fue dejado de lado, y comenzaron a infundirles valor a sus compañeros para que vinieran a jugar.

Una niña risueña tomó la armónica e hizo sonar un prolongado mí mayor, que la armónica no sabía que podía lograr. Esa nota era tan alegre, tan especial… La hermana de la niña, unos años mayor, comenzó a tocar el arpa para acompañar a su hermanita, y los dos instrumentos disfrutaron de su compañía mutua.

Así mismo paso con el triángulo y la flauta. La flauta, tan apacible y recta como siempre, sonaba mucho más hermoso con el ruido del triángulo acompañando los tiempos, y este se dio cuenta de que la perfección que lograban era única, y le gustó.

Al final quedaban tan solo el piano, que estaba hasta la coronilla de que los pequeños golpearan tan sin cuidado sus teclas, y el violín, que como nadie sabía tocarlo, dejaba salir sus lamentos de tristeza, haciendo que los niños lo dejaran de lado. Los dos ya se estaban hundiendo en la peor de las miserias conocidas por los instrumentos barnizados, cuando, de pronto, entraron a la sala los niños mayores, que se rieron al ver el alboroto que estaban provocando los pequeños. Pidieron un momento de silencio, y uno de los niños más grandes fue y se sentó en el asiento del piano. Este maldijo por lo bajo, pero al darse cuenta de las bellas notas que los dedos del chico estaban produciendo, se animó un poco más. Pero aun así no lograba encontrar la emoción en su sonido, todavía estaba vacío.

Y en un momento sorpresivo, el toque de unas cuerdas comenzó a sonar junto al piano. El piano contempló sorprendido a tan magnífico instrumento que se había unido a su empresa, y sintió que algo lo invadía. ¡Sus notas ya no sonaban vacías! Mientras que el violín, todavía sorprendido por el giro de los hechos, no salía de su ensimismamiento con el sonido que estaba produciendo. Sus notas ya no sonaban tristes, ni solas, porque ahora las teclas del piano lo acompañaban.

Ya no estaba solo.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba que estas sensaciones lo invadieran, al igual que el piano, y los niños se emocionaron tanto al oír lo producido que corrieron a buscar sus instrumentos y todo cobró vida en un santiamén. ¡Trompetas por aquí y tambores por allá, el arpa por todos lados, el triangulo sonando en los tiempos necesarios, la flauta y la trompeta tocando a su compás y la armónica animando la canción!

Ah, y el piano miró a su querido violín, y juntos formaron la estructura de tal rapsodia.

¡Ya no estaban solos!

**

* * *

**

_¡Aaaaaawn, eso fue tan tierno! En verdad me gustó mucho como quedó jajaja, se fue armando prácticamente solo mientras escuchaba _"All myself to you - Yiruma"_. Algunas veces pienso que escribo puras idioteces: son situaciones normales, que a cualquiera podrían ocurrírsele, y aun así lo sigo haciendo XD Y ME GUSTA! jajajaja.  
Ya ya, tengo que irme a dormir, y dudo que lo consiga si continúo aquí metida. ¡Que horror, mañana colegio de nuevo! xd _

_Muchos besos con jalea :)_

_kTa* _


	11. Beso

_Ayer me dieron ganas de romance. ROMAAAANCEEE :D Me di cuenta que, por muy unidos que hiciera a SOul y Maka, NUNCA los hacía juntos, y me entró la duda, ¿por qué no escribía nada romántico? xd Así que si: me dieron ganas de romance._

_Bueno, ¿no? Ahora, no es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida (ni lo mejor tampoco jaja), incluso quedó un poco extraño. PERO TIENE CONTINUACION D: muajaja.  
Y como todos sabemos, SE le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo. Por favor, Atsushi, para de matarnos de intriga xd Estoy harta de esperar los new chapters! _

_Ah, si, tengo algo de fiebre. Y me siento terrible xd _

_

* * *

_

**11. Beso.**

Su boca se estrelló contra la de Maka, sintiendo el calor que su femenino cuerpo emanaba y que le volvía loco. Sus manos pasaron alrededor de la chica, apretándola sutilmente contra él, mientras un suspiro salía de su boca. Si tan solo ella abriese la suya un poco más…

-¡Soul! –gritó Maka al separarse bruscamente del contacto amoroso, mas sin poder romper el abrazo que Soul había apretado al sentirla alejarse. -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Besarte –respondió con simpleza, sin poder entender las emociones que pasaban por la cara de Maka. Hizo una lista mental: conmoción, rabia, angustia, ira, duda, ¿felicidad?, más rabia y un poco de vergüenza.

-…Soul, ESCUCHAME. –Le dijo bruscamente, aprovechando su momento de distracción para salir de sus brazos. Soul se sintió un tanto herido.

-Si, ya te oí. Y también te respondí: te estaba besando. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Yo…pero..tú, es decir, tú me...–dijo Maka como un tomate, volviendo a mostrar duda en sus ojos flameantes (de ira, clasificó inteligentemente Soul).

-Te besé –repitió lentamente delante de la atónita Maka. Ella volvió a balbucear algo sin coherencia, y el peliblanco no pudo reprimir esas ganas casi animales de volver a tocar esos labios hinchados con los suyos.

-Maka.

-¿¡Qué quieres ahora?

-Quiero besarte de nuevo.

No era una pregunta, como supo Maka.

-_Voy_ a besarte de nuevo.

Y eso tampoco lo era.

* * *

_Uwaaa, que Soul más prepotente. Yo creo que le pegaría una cachetada jajaja, pero también se puede deducir que a Maka le gustó en cierta parte, porque o sino le hubiera forrado la cabeza con un Maka Chop ;) Pueden tomarlo como quieran, y también el final. ¿Soul habrá besado nuevamente a Maka?  
Me gusta el romance XD Ojala que les haya gustado, pronto estaré subiendo el prox. capítulo (es algo así como la continuación, pero no completamente. Ya saben, va en la misma línea...)  
Y eso, me sigo sintiendo terriblemente mal, la cabeza me está empezando a dar vueltas xd Que horror.  
¡Besos!  
kTa** _


	12. Elegancia

_¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? jajaja. Hoy les traigo la "continuación" del mundo paralelo en el cual ocurrió el episodio del beso de Soul D: Ya se, yo digo que es romance, quizás no lo sea...pero para mí lo es, porque yo no tiendo a escribir este tipo de cosas (pero SI a leerlas). De algo pequeño se parte, pasito a pasito. Creo que me gusta el poder escribir cosas románticas pero sin rayar en ellas, no tan melosas. ¿Me entienden? Es como un "algo" que no me deja escribir un AAGDGHGASD TE AMO BESAME MUCHO AMOR MIO CON LOCURA Y PASION 1313! -dialecto un tanto distorsionado y sin comas xd-_

_PERO BUENO. Aquí este capítulo, mientras leo _El amor en los tiempos del cólera_ para mi colegio. Te maldigo profesor de lenguaje por los libros y sus estúpidas tareas que nos haces leer. En todo caso, las pocas 6 páginas que llevo están de miedo XD El problema es que debo hacer un diario sobre lo que pienso del libro.  
Oh oh.  
¡Ya cállate kTa, la nota está quedando más larga que el capítulo! (se pega una cachetada) Tada.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Solo las idioteces de mi cabeza me pertenecen en todo derecho otorgado por esta tierra llena de corruptos xd. En otras palabras, Soul Eater no me pertenece.._

* * *

**12. Elegancia**

La mayoría del mundo no lo sabía, pero Maka se podía mover con mucha gracia si quería; pero estaba claro que eso no la ayudaría en una batalla, por lo que sus movimientos por lo general eran bruscos y acertados, listos para dar un golpe directo y final.

A Soul le encantaba mirar como sus manos se movían con gracilidad para preparar la comida, con una sutileza que no mostraba cuando lo sostenía a él en sus manos. Eso lo hacía sentir un poquito celoso, aunque nunca lo admitiría (claro, estar celosos de un sartén no era para enorgullecerse…y menos algo _cool_). También le gustaba la forma en que sus caderas se movían cuando pasaba sin prestar atención a su lado, sobre todo cuando llevaba esas falditas que le resaltaban los movimientos de vaivén (porque si Maka no tenía pecho, todo lo compensaban sus amplias caderas). Y se deleitaba observando cómo pasaba las hojas de los libros, tomando cada una como si fuese una vieja amiga: con delicadeza, cariño y sentimiento.

Maka podía llegar a ser muy elegante cuando quería.

Y eso mismo fue lo que sorprendió a Soul en sobremanera cuando la susodicha se acercó hacia él una tarde con una de esas endemoniadas falditas, moviendo las caderas con intensidad –¿acaso era a propósito? –se sentó en un rápido movimiento encima de él en el sillón, pasando cada pierna por el lado de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se movieron con una lentitud exasperante a través de su cuello hasta llegar a sus cabellos blancos y desordenados, donde se entretuvieron un buen rato tirando y removiendo mechones. Pero fue evidente para Soul que Maka estaba cruzando terreno prohibido cuando se aplastó, sin ninguna compasión, contra su pecho duro. Un gemido quiso salir de la garganta del chico. Maka movió su cara a la suya, sin mirarlo todavía a los ojos, y acercó su boca a la semi-abierta del peliblanco, dejándola a tan solo milímetros de distancia. Se quedó así por unos momentos agónicos de suspenso, y cuando Soul hizo amago de acortar la distancia, Maka corrió la cara hacia un lado, para caer sobre su oído con un suspiro que envió sacudidas por el cuerpo del chico.

-No vuelvas a besarme sin mi consentimiento, Soul…no lo hagas. –susurró con una voz pequeña pero determinada, cargada de pasión. Soul abrió tremendamente los ojos, mientras veía como su compañera se levantaba con mucha gracilidad de su regazo y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, se daba la media vuelta y caminaba con elegancia hacia su pieza.

Y Soul, luego de unos cinco minutos de total estupefacción, no supo qué decir.

Elegancia. Eso, definitivamente, no le faltaba.

(Pero vale decir que cinco minutos son _solo_ cinco minutos. Dos segundos después Soul se levantó y caminó hacia el mismo lugar al que se había ido _su_ chica, con una sonrisa traviesa atravesándole su cara llena de pensamientos inapropiados.)

Maka no sabía en qué se había metido.

* * *

_Un poco de suspenso -o algo así- al final. No pude contenerme xD La verdad me reí bastante escribiendo esto, justo después de haber escrito "Beso". Van en la misma línea de tiempo, como si el cap. anterior realmente fuera su cap{itulo anterior :O porque, vamos, estos son drabbles. Creo que todavía no estoy capacitada mentalmente para INTENTAR escribir una historia concreta de nuevo. Va mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice, pero ahora mismo encuentro más divertido hacer esto. Siento que tengo un cupón sin límites para escribir cualquier chorrada (y más encima ando hablando con palabras que no uso jajaja las adoro ¡chorradas!)  
Dejen un rr, alguna petición, comentarios, quejas, demandas, y ya saben: las piñas se venden a mitad de precio(?) :)  
Muchos besos, nos leemos luego._

_kTa* _


	13. Locura

_Últimamente ando con una necesidad imperiosa de escribir, y no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. El jueves tengo mi último examen (¡aleluya!) y ya estoy cansada de todo. Quiero que termine el año de una buena vez, y poder dormir hasta tarde y tocar mi piano y tirar mi pieza por la ventana para ordenarla después. ¡Quiero vacaciones!  
Todos las quieren xd  
__En fin, como no he tenido el tiempo para escribir solo me hice el pequeño rato para meterme y escribir frases que contuviesen la idea principal del drabble, pero ahora se me ha ido la inspiración; y a más remate ando escribiendo cosas lúgubres D: ¿Dónde quedó mi chispita de amor creciente? Rayooooooos jajaja  
Pero algo es mejor que nada, y pronto se acerca la navidad, así que les traeré unas historias navideñas por ahí :)  
__Está cortito, pero me contento por el momento. _

_**Disclaimer:** Solo digámoslo así: ni las letras, ni las palabras, ni los personas y ni siquiera las teclas que estoy tecleando me pertenecen xd. _

* * *

**13. Locura.**

-Algunas veces siento que el mundo está mal. –dijo Maka una tarde tirada en el sillón, mientras Soul buscada música que poner. –Siento que hay algo que no es correcto, que algo está salido de lugar.

_(Que está loco)_

Soul se quedó pensándolo por unos momentos, luego puso un Cd a andar y se apoyó contra el sillón sin llegar a sentarse.

-Si, el mundo está desquiciado, loco y quien sabe qué más.

_(Y no me importa, y no quiero saberlo ni pensarlo.)_

Maka alzó su mirada para ver el perfil de su compañero.

-¿Y tú, Soul? ¿Estás loco?

Soul sonrió sin alegría en los ojos.

_(Porque ella ya sabía la respuesta, y no era necesario responderla.)_

-A veces…solo a veces.

* * *

_"A veces es difícil pensar que el tiempo pasa, avanza sin detenerse.  
Sin respirar.  
Es difícil creer que todo cambia, que el mundo se mueve con la rapidez de las manecillas del reloj.  
A veces, me trabo.  
Pestañeo, y las cosas ya no están.  
Es difícil creer que me quedo atrás, que soy yo la que no avanza. Que cada paso me duele en el alma, y me hace sangrar la más mínima piedra.  
Es difícil. A veces es difícil aceptar eso.  
__A veces tengo miedo. Otras, no lo pienso, lo dejo pasar.  
Porque es difícil. Y me cuesta.  
Pero el mundo, implacable, sigue avanzando, y el tiempo se burla de mí con cada minuto que transcurre.  
Algunas veces siento que lo hace constantemente, como un insulto; como un reto.  
"Levántate"  
Pero es difícil, y me caigo y me rompo y me golpeo.  
Y sangro._

_A veces es difícil pensar que el tiempo pasa, avanza sin detenerse.  
Sin respirar..." _

_kTa* _


	14. Mira

_OOoooho, se suponía que esto iba a ser algo de navidad. SE SUPONIAAA. Pero lo que sale, sale jajaja. No tiene ni un ápice de sentido navideño, y por eso mismo les quedo debiendo un drabble navideño. Soy más de escribir navidades en Naruto que en otra cosa, pero que va, haré un intento :)  
Ah, por cierto:  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Ojala el viejito Pascuero se halla portado bien con ustedes, que lo último que faltaría es que se de la vuelta al mundo a la velocidad de la luz (300 km/sg) SOLO para equivocarse. A veces me da pena xd jajajajaja. _

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de este manga me pertenece, desgraciadamente xd _

* * *

**14. Mira.**

"…Dime, ¿Desde cuando…?"

-Hola, tú debes ser Maka Albarn, ¿no?

-La misma.

-Bien. Desde hoy yo soy tu profesor de piano. Me llamo Soul, y me puedes llamar profesor.

Preciso, directo al punto, como a él le gustaba hacer los negocios.

La verdad, jamás había querido ser profesor de piano, ni mucho menos, pero por el momento no quería estar dando vueltas por el mundo mostrando de forma estúpida –según él- el talento que se suponía que tenía –según él- y perdiendo en tiempo en ello, que no valía la pena –según él. Por lo que ahora, para llevarse el pan de cada día a la mesa, estaba trabajando de profesor.

Y, oh, cómo lo odiaba.

La chica era bastante mona, un poco chapada a la antigua quizás, pero mona al fin y al cabo. Tenía un pelo de tonalidad rubia oscura, siempre amarrado en dos colitas, y unos ojos verdes que recordaban a las selvas del amazonas. Pero lo que más impresionaba de esos ojos era el brillo de astucia y fuerza que manaba de ellos. Eran imponentes.

Él nunca la miraba a los ojos.

Ella lo hacía con frecuencia. Esos ojos de un extraño color carmesí la volvían loca, con todos los secretos que merodeaban detrás de ellos, ocultos a su vista. Quería saber, quería conocer. Quería entender cómo era que su pelo era blanco, cómo lo hacía para ser tan espléndido en el piano, cómo era que sus dedos largos y hermosos no tenían acompañante…

Porque una tarde se lo preguntó.

-Dime, profesor, ¿tienes novia?

Un silencio corto y vergonzoso siguió a la pregunta, pero ella no bajó la cabeza, esperando su respuesta.

-No.

Llano, cortante. Como sus negocios.

Mas algo en el pecho de la chica se había encendido.

¿Qué era aquello que la volvía loca? ¿Por qué la ponía frenética esas palabras frías y sin tacto?

_¿Por qué quería más?_

Pero sobre todo, quería que él la mirara. Mirara con franqueza, con astucia, con esos ojos rojos, directamente a la cara.

Quería ser vista como una mujer.

Y por eso iba a las clases de piano, ya que a ella no le interesaba en lo más poco el instrumento. Pero su padre, en su necio intento de enseñarlo algo sobre el mundo de la música que ella no lograba comprender, la había prácticamente obligado a asistir a esas malditas clases de piano.

Pero su inepto padre (palabras de Maka) quedó sorprendido cuando, una semana después de haber partido con las clases, su querida hijita no dijo ni "pio" para protestar.

* * *

-Profesor... –dijo por enésima vez esa tarde, ya al borde de la exasperación por no poder tocar la sagrada partitura. Él ni se inmutó ante lo dicho, y siguió revisando el diario de ese día –Profesor. –volvió a decir. Un sonido medio ahogado salió de la garganta del aludido. -¡Profesor!

-Que quieres.

-No quiero tocar más.

-No pregunté qué no querías, sino _qué_ quieres.

-…

-¿Y?

-Quiero que me mires.

Los ojos rojos se alzaron sorprendidos, y por primera vez la miraron de frente. Y ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo de vuelta por unos minutos, luego se levantó e hizo su retirada de clase.

Soul quedó anonado.

¿Desde cuando..?

Y las semanas siguieron pasando, y las clases se fueron poniendo más difíciles, pero Maka no desistía en el intento de tocar las difíciles partituras. Y todo seguía igual para cualquier ojo intruso, pero para ellos algo había cambiado. ¿Había sido el día en que ella le ordenó mirarla, o fue algo que nació después? No lo sabían, y hacían como si no hubiese cambiado nada.

Pero sabían que algo había cambiado, porque ahora él si la miraba, y ella le sonreía, y juntos tocaban el piano y a veces sus manos se rozaban. Y era como un momento mágico, mágico para ella.

Pero las tardes de color rosa iban pasando, y su color se desdibujaba y se escurría entre las paredes, dejando todo de un color pálido y sin sentido, y su antes tan fuerte felicidad se iba rompiendo en pedacitos al ver que pasaban como si nada, que todo comenzaba a ser igual de nuevo. Que, aunque él la mirara, nada iba a cambiar.

Una tarde no pudo soportarlo más.

Él lo notó. Sus ojos selva estaban turbios, como si una tormenta los estuviese azotando sin piedad. Su rostro era todo un hervidero de pensamiento, siempre lo había sido, pero hoy estaba desigual y manchado, y no se podía ver nada más que la tristeza.

Se preocupó.

¿Desde cuando…?

-Pasa algo. –dijo cortante, sin poder evitarlo. No era una pegunta.

-Nada. –fue la respuesta de su alumna favorita, sin levantar la mirada. _Ah,¿ ahora ella no me quiere mirar a _mí_?_

-No me digas eso, sabes que no es verdad

-No me pasa nada, enserio –cerró los ojos furiosa consigo misma, pegándose internamente al delatar su debilidad.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta.

-Maka…

Ella se paralizó. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre, a excepción del día en que se conocieron. Algo en su interior le dijo que, a pesar de su inminente felicidad, eso no era del todo bueno.

-Maka, dime qué ocurre _ahora._ –dijo serio.

-Yo…

Hubo un silencio largo.

-¿Tiene que ver con las clases?

Y con eso desató la tormenta.

-Siempre, SIEMPRE tiene que ser sobre las clases. Partituras esto, partituras lo otro, que aquí y que allá, que los dedos están chuecos, que todo, pero NUNCA nada de mí. Pero, sabes amigo, ¡Estoy ARTA! Arta de tu conducta, de tus malditas miradas insignificantes. No te soporto, ni a ti, ni a tus clases, ni tus malos modales, ni tu…tu falta de interés en mí, ni… -se quedó sin aire de tanto gritarle a la cara todo lo que sentía en ese momento, que era rabia pura. Pero no quería decirlo con esas palabras, y se sentía morir al ver la cara sorprendida de su profesor cambiar con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Sí me intereso en ti.

Maka volvió a respirar, dejando salir un cortado suspiro. No le creía.

Soul se paró de sus silla y se acercó al taburete del piano donde se encontraba ella.

-No se desde cuando, y no se el por qué, pero me intereso en ti. Me interesa tu forma de pensar, tu vida cotidiana, tus manos torpes sobre el teclado y tus interminables preguntas. Me intereso en ti, en todo de ti, y por eso te odio.

Se quedó choqueada, sin poder moverse de su lugar ante la impresión. ¿Había dicho que la odiaba?

-Te odio. –repitió inclinándose a su altura, separando la distancia entre ellos.

¿Desde cuando…?

"¿Desde cuando es que te quiero tanto?"

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

_No._

_"No me mires  
No me ignores  
No me toques  
No te alejes..._

No me hables  
No te calles  
No te vallas  
No te quedes...

No te quiero  
No te odio  
No me abraces  
No me sueltes...

_No me abandones  
No te acerques  
No me ames  
No me odies..._

No vuelvas  
No me dejes  
No lo hagas  
Que me muero..."

Macarena Muller  
kTa* 


	15. Sing to me

_Umm, bueno, esto no es exactamente navideño. Creo que ya se me pasó la vieja y no escribí sobre navidad. Es que si no me viene la inspiración no puedo escribirlo, quedaría demaciado superficial y típico D: NO QUIERO ESO!  
Así que bueno, mientras escribía un drabble muy largo con cada letra del abecedario (si, estoy haciendo adelantos jajaja) me entraron las ganas terribles de escribir esto. Y lo sé: el tema está más trillado que el romanticismo, pero bueno...todos tenemos nuestros momentos, y realmente me nació del fondo de mi ser xd  
Así que...nada, disfruten. _

_**Disclaimer:** Hola, me llamo kTa. No Atsushi Okubo. Si kTa, no Atsushi. Quizás me cambie el nombre y robe algunos créditos de autor y eso, pero por el momento solo soy eso: una pobre escritora fan de SE., no su santo creador xd. _

* * *

**15. Sing to me.**

Maka Albarn. Ese era su nombre.

Ese era su _maldito_ nombre.

Había sido elegido para cumplir su misión, y _qué_ misión le habían encomendado. Se sentía orgulloso por poder llevarla a cabo, y también ansioso por un deseo de venganza por los suyos.

Pero ya no más, nunca más.

Porque iba a matarla. Descuartizarla, quebrarla, hacerla sufrir cada gota de dolor.

Iba a desangrarla. _Literalmente._

Se puso su capa negra para pasar desapercibido por las grandes calles de Death City, y salió al frío de la noche que anticipaba las primeras nevadas de la temporada. Su aliento se formaba como una nube blanca delante de su rostro, y luego de un rápido suspiro su cuerpo desapareció entre las sombras del callejón en el que se encontraba.

Iba a llevar a cabo su misión.

Era un tanto suicida, pero sabía que por sus habilidades y el elemento sorpresa se encontraba en una grata ventaja. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, y detuvo su rápido movimiento sobre el barandal de la terraza de un departamento en el 8vo piso. _Su_ piso.

No pudo evitar una mueca de asco al pensar en que estaba pisando el mismo lugar en el que _ella_ vivía. Esa maldita asesina.

Maka Albarn.

Su solo nombre le causaba repugnancia. Sus ojos se dilataron ante el pensamiento de desgarrarle la garganta de una vez por todas, y el ansias se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Pero no, no podía; debía controlarse, esperar en las sombras hasta que fuese el momento preciso. Esa no era cualquier presa, era especial. Y debía llevarlo a cabo perfectamente.

De un rápido movimiento saltó del barandal, y rompiendo el pestillo de la ventana corrediza entró al departamento. Eran las 3 de la mañana, y por los informes de espionajes que habían llevado hace semanas, sabían que Maka estaba en un profundo sueño, lo que no le agradaba mucho a Soul ya que lo dejaba todo muy fácil, pero eso aumentaba las expectativas de cumplir su cometido.

Sin meter ruido avanzó hasta la pieza de la chica, casi deslizándose sobre la superficie pulida del piso de madera, y guiado por el aroma de su presa entró sin más miramientos a su habitación. Casi podía saborear la victoria en sus labios.

Pero de pronto se sintió abrumado por el choque de su olor; su mirada se desenfocó y todos sus sentidos se sintieron atraídos hacia ella. Sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños y un gruñido ahogado salió de su pecho. Eso no debería estar pasando.

Eso no _podía_ estar pasando. No ahora, no aquí, no con ella. ¡No!

Sin poder controlarse se tiró con la gracia de un felino sobre la cama donde dormía Maka. Ahí estaba, casi inocente, casi "inofensiva" con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración tranquila. Sus cabellos rubios opacos se esparcían sobre las almohadas blancas, haciéndolo ver todo más tentador.

Lo llamaba.

Ella lo llamaba.

Y su olor….

Cerró los ojos con furia, y antes de saber qué diablos estaba haciendo, se encontraba encima de ella, acorralándola contra su cama. El peso de su cuerpo hundía el colchón a su alrededor, deformando lo que era antes la superficie plana de la cama, pero Maka no se despertó. _Si que tiene el sueño profundo_ pensó Soul con sus sentidos nublados. Su cabeza bajó hasta la altura de su cuello, donde se deleitó con su aroma, pasando su nariz desde su clavícula, hasta la hondura de su cuello repetidas veces. _Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos…_ No podía pensar bien. El aroma que despedía su cabello era intoxicante, pero nada era peor que el que su cuello le brindaba. Lo estaba matando. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las mantas, estrujándolas con fuerza, y su lengua recorrió con lujuria su cremoso cuello…

De pronto, todo se detuvo. Hubo algo que logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, con un shock tan grande que por unos segundos logró devolverlo a la realidad.

Maka había despertado, con un sobresalto ante el contacto húmedo de su lengua. Se maldijo internamente (de nuevo) ante su estupidez, y con un rápido movimiento tomó sus muñecas y la dejó imposibilitada de movimiento. ¡Tenía que llevar a cabo la misión, maldita sea! ¡Cómo era que había perdido el control de tal manera! Pero aún así le costaba los mil demonios mantenerse controlado en ese mismo momento. Sus ojos brillaban con furia contenida ante sí mismo, ante su idiotez, y su agarre se volvió más agresivo en las muñecas de Maka, lo que hizo que soltara un gemido asustado.

Por fin había despertado del todo, y se sentía terriblemente expuesta y vulnerable ante su adversario.

-¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? –preguntó mordazmente a su agresor, con determinación en sus ojos. Todos sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado varias cosas, entre ellas la calma ante este tipo de situaciones. Una sonrisa de burla se hizo presente en la cara de Soul, mofándose de ella.

-¿Creías que esas protecciones te iban a salvar por siempre? Pues créeme, si tú tienes tus trucos, nosotros también los tenemos, y aprendemos a adaptarnos muy rápido. Tu protección ya es obsoleta. –le soltó en un siseo, sin querer respirar mucho del aire que ella exhalaba. Se estaba volviendo loco.

-…Esto no puede ser. Pronto los demás se enterarán de que estás aquí, y aunque me mates no podrás escapar antes de que te atrapen. –dijo con aire triunfante la ojiverde.

-Ya te dije, tus protecciones son obsoletas. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, ni que esto está ocurriendo. No pueden detectarme tus censores, y para cuando te encuentren ya será demasiado tarde…Créeme, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Y claro que le creía, esos ojos rojos no mentían al hablarle. Maka comenzó a moverse de forma desesperada debajo de él, en un intento de poder zafarse de su fuerte agarre, pero todo era inútil. El miedo comenzó a adueñarse de ella al ver el destello de locura en los ojos del peliblanco. Jamás había visto unos ojos brillar así, con esa…intensidad, con esa necesidad. No sabía cómo llamarlo, pero no quería descubrirlo.

Un gruñido salió de los dientes apretados de Soul, y su cabeza cayó al lado de la de Maka, intentando controlar esos sentimientos que lo inundaban todo.

La quería; la quería a ella. _Ella,_ su esencia.

Y sabía lo que estaba pasando, para su tremendo terror. Había oído hablar de ello, pero jamás hubiera creído que le pasaría a él. Después de tantos años, de tantas décadas, ¿por qué ahora, por qué justamente con Maka Albarn, la destructora en potencia de su especie, la más grande y letal cazadora de vampiros?

Pero todo pensamiento fue dejado de lado, toda duda desapareció de él cuando su cara giró nuevamente a su cuello.

Ah, ese maldito olor.

Y sus colmillos se desplegaron en todo su esplendor ante la mirada aterrada de Maka, esa mirada que para los ojos de Soul se había convertido en algo terriblemente hermoso y necesario para vivir en tan solo un segundo, y después de una saboreada más de su piel se clavaron en su blanquecino cuello sin piedad. Un chillido salió de la boca de la chica, y el flujo de sangre no se hizo esperar en la boca del chico.

Era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Y estaba condenado de por vida; esa mordida lo significaba todo. Todo.

Porque no iba a matarla, como sus planes suponían…

Ella ahora era suya.

_Suya._

Y, muy en el fondo de su ser, Maka también lo sabía.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Oh, si! VAMPIROS.  
Vamos, todos por lo menos una vez en su vida han pensado en escribir sobre vampiros XD Yo si, de hecho escribí unos drabbles de Crepúsculo jajaja, pero la sincera verdad es que ya se me pasó la obsesión de Crepúsculo hace ya harto tiempo, y esto vino de cualquier parte menos de esos libros.  
No estén esperando la continuación para el próximo drabble, lo pondré cuando se me de la gana muajajaja :B Soy mala. En cualquier momento, así como asñi, aparecerá un Sing to me II. ¡Será toda una novedad para mí! (nunca había hecho algo así, es como cambiar el patrón de las cosas)  
Y bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. ¡Me reporto en algunos días más, espero!  
kTa._

_

* * *

_

"Tus manos son mi caricia  
mis acordes cotidianos  
te quiero porque tus manos  
trabajan por la justicia"

Mario Benedetti - Te quiero.


	16. ¿Y de eso va el abecedario? AL

_¡Hola a todos!Estoy muerta jajaja, he estado ordenando toda la semana mi casa. La sala de estar nos tomó un día completo entre mi hermana, mis papás y yo. Fue horrible. Después toda la casa, que fue más mi mamá loca por la limpieza la que lo hizo, pero la cosa es que la limpieza es igual a polvo, y kTa+polvo = muerte. ODIO EL POLVO. Soy alérgica a morir. Y bueno, tuve que pasar todo el día en el patio sin poder entrar xd. Después a sacar las cosas de navidad (más polvo todavía), ordenar la pieza de mi hermana y por último (gran suspiro)...mi pieza. Eso lo ordené sola, porque tiene cosas personales. DIOS. Me demoré DIAS. No recordaba tener tantas cosas metida ahí dentro, y créanme, mi pieza no es grande. Pero soy muuuuuy cachurera (osea que piedra que me encuentro la recojo. Enserio, tengo piedras jajaja)  
Y para más remate mañana nos vamos a la playa, lo que significa armar los bolsos, ayudar a mi hermanita, ver las cosas por aquí, esto por alla...Necesito un descanso D:  
Pero en las noches me dí un pequeño tiempo para escribir -_- Y no, no es la continuación de Sing to me, es uno nuevo, sin sentido y largo. Como a mí me gustan :B jajajaja_

_La cosa es que no voy a estar porque finalmente me voy a la playa, por lo que queda de Enero. Y luego me voy a otros lados, y luego vuelvo para el concierto de Paramore y desoués me vuelvo a ir XD Es decir, no voy a poder subir hasta...mmm, quizás finales de febrero, por marzo? Si, creo que por ahí. Así que les dejo la mitad del abecedario para que se entretengan un rato.  
Cuídense, los voy a extrañaar. Seguiré pensando ideas y escribiendo en la playa para no llegar con las manos vacías :) _

_**Disclaimer: **Atsushi Okubo, Atsushi Okubo, Atsushi Okubo, Atsushi Okuto. _

* * *

**16. ¿Y de _eso_ va el abecedario?**

**A: Azucar**.

Esa semana le tocaba a ella cocinar; estaban a sábado por la noche y ya se le habían acabado las ideas para comidas nuevas. La verdad era todo un tormento tener que estar pensando en qué preparar, ya que ya había hecho arroz y tallarines dos veces y habían comido bastante carne esa semana, sin contar que Blair había acabado con todo el pescado de Death City. Se apoyó en uno de los muebles de la cocina haciendo un mohín, dándole pequeñas patadas al mueble mientras pensaba.

Y, ¡ploff!

De pronto se vio envuelta en una nube blanca y azucarada. ¡Había estado pateando el mueble donde guardaban el azúcar y la harina! ¡Que desastre!

Soul entró a la cocina al escuchar todo el escándalo y las tosidas de Maka por haber tragado harina, y la vio tirada en el piso entera blanca y brillante.

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo..?. –preguntó con voz socarrona Soul mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Que gracioso. Fue un accidente, estaba pensando en qué preparar para la comida y de pronto se cayó todo… -dijo Maka intentando sacarse la harina del pelo y la cara, pero era un caso perdido, la harina se había mezclado con el azúcar y parecían no querer salir sin dar una buena pelea.

Soul se quedó mirándola un buen rato, entretenido con el espectáculo, y luego se acercó a ella. Maka no lo había notado hasta que lo tuvo a unos centímetros de distancia de su cara. Dejó de mover sus manos frenéticas por su cabeza y se quedó inmóvil viendo como Soul acercaba cada vez más su cara a la suya. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al tenerlo a menos de dos milímetros cerca, y, aguantando la respiración, sintió la calida lengua de Soul pasar lentamente por su mejilla, cerca de su boca.

Un segundo después el calor de su cuerpo estaba ya lejos del suyo.

-Sabes, no está nada mal; continúa haciendo la comida así. –escuchó Maka la voz de su compañero desde la sala, donde de seguro estaba viendo la tele.

Sonrojada, la chica apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla.

"¡Maldito aprovechador!"

**B: Bonita.**

Se tapó la cara con las manos para que no pudiese verla. Estaban sentados en el sillón de su sala, y Soul la tenía semi acorralada contra el respaldo de este. Su mirada se ofuscó al no poder verla. No era su estilo, pero ese día ella andaba un tanto deprimida, y los comentarios sobre lo poco atractiva que era (del imbecil BlackStar) le habían herido.

Y Soul se desesperaba pensando que ella lloraba, mientras Maka se tapaba avergonzada la cara para no descubrir su rubor mientras él le seguía susurrando cosas lindas.

-Eres bonita, Maka.

**C: Caída.**

A veces Soul se caía, profundamente. La oscuridad lo invadía todo y sentía que la locura iba a consumirlo completamente. Sus pensamientos se debatían entre la cordura y el vacío, y siempre pensaba que esto último iba a ganar.

A veces creía que todo estaba perdido.

Y caía.

Pero eso era solo a veces, porque también sabía que siempre iba a poder encontrar una mano –o un libro en su defecto –que lo iba a sacar de ese agujero.

(kTa: Si, lo del libro es de la parte con Arachne. Me saca una gran sonrisa cada vez que lo veo jajaja.)

**D: Descanso.**

Luego de caerse de su silla estrepitosamente, Stein entró en su aula y se arregló los lentes. Miró alrededor. Una sonrisa macabra se esparció por su rostro, dándoles escalofríos a sus alumnos con esa mirada de "hoy-voy-a-diseccionar-algunas-cosas", y todos simultáneamente miraron al mismo lugar.

Había siete asientos vacíos.

**E: Especial.**

(escuchar "Don't say – St. Lola in the fields")

Había una música tranquila y llevadera en el ambiente que les sacaba una sonrisa a las personas. Todo estaba muy agradable, casi como en las películas, y Kid estaba tan feliz que podría llorar de felicidad por la simetría del lugar. Las chicas estaban en un círculo hablando de cualquier tontería mientras comían. Maka levantó la mirada de su plato y miró hacia Soul, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, balanceando lentamente su cuerpo de un lado a otro al compás de la canción. Este al sentir su mirada le sonrió de lado, y los dos bailaron balanceándose juntos desde el otro lado del salón.

**F: Formas**

El amor tiene muchas formas. Se presenta en forma de corazón para los apasionados, en forma de príncipe para los soñadores y en forma de nube para los imaginativos. También se puede ver de color rojo, y rosado y azul y amarillo. Se puede ver en un anillo, en un beso y hasta en un cuadro.

El amor tiene muchas formas, y Maka no puede dejar de sonreír ante este asunto.

El suyo tiene forma de guadaña.

**G: Galletas.**

(Se los dejo a su imaginación: ¿Maka y Soul son novios?)

-¡Maka-chan, hoy voy a salir y no vuelvo hasta mañana! Te he dejado unas galletas que yo misma hice, así que quiero que te las comas todas antes de que vuelva, ¿Vale? ¡Adiós, Nya! –dijo Blair una tarde mientras salía por la puerta con una sonrisa picarona. Maka la vio salir mientras le decía un hasta luego, y se giró a ver sospechosamente el plato con galletas que Blair había dejado en la cocina. ¿Realmente las habría hecho ella?

-Algo tuvo que echarles…. –dijo mientras tomaba una y la observaba por distintos ángulos. Se veían bastante normales, y el olor a recién horneadas invitaba a quien las oliera a ser probadas. Con una última mirada Maka se la echó a la boca, pensando que, aunque tuviesen algo, no podría se algo _tan_ malo. Era Blair, después de todo…

Saboreó sorprendida la primera galleta, y luego la segunda, y la tercera, y la cuarta. ¡Estaban realmente buenas! Antes de que se diera cuenta ya sólo le quedaban dos galletas. Hizo un puchero al notar esto, y se dijo que iba a guardar esas dos para cuando se fuera a acostar. Fue a recostarse al sillón con algo parecido al sueño. Que extraño, pensó, a ella no le solía dar sueño en las tardes; era Soul el que dormía por las tardes. Se removió incómoda en su lugar, intentando encontrar alguna postura más cómoda. Había algo que hacía que no pudiese quedarse tranquila. Comenzó a usar sus manos como abanicos para echarse un poco de aire a la cara. ¡De pronto hacía mucho calor!

Se levantó y fue al baño a remojarse la cara, pero no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, el calor no se iba. Unos pequeños jadeos comenzaron a salir de su boca, buscando más aire.

-Maldito calor…. –pensó en voz alta la chica. –Creo que Soul tiene un ventilador en su cuarto…

Fue hasta la pieza de su compañero con paso cada vez más acelerado, pensando que la salvación de su desdicha estaba ahí. Entró con cuidado al lugar, intentando no meter ningún sonido para no despertar a Soul, que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama. Había algunas hojas de partitura sueltas y desordenadas por el piso, junto a un lápiz y una goma. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro del ventilador. ¿Por qué sentía que hacía cada vez más calor?

Se acercó con paso torpe a la cama Soul, y se sentó sin fuerza en ella. Se estaba comenzando a sofocar por dentro, sentía que todo le ardía. Apoyó una mano sobre las sábanas, y por accidente tocó la pierna del chico. Se giró rápidamente pensando que podría haberlo despertado, pero Soul solo giró y quedó boca arriba, respirando lentamente. Maka lo miró con envidia, pensando cómo era que él estaba dormido tan apaciblemente mientras ella se moría de calor, y…y de pronto ya no lo estaba mirando con envidia. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Maka lo estaba recorriendo con una mirada ansiosa de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en una zona específica en sus pantalones. Se levantó ruborizada y aterrada por esos pensamientos que nublaban su mente; pero cada vez era más la niebla que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y lo único que podía ver era a Soul.

Quería tocarlo. _Mucho._

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

-Soul... –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba sus cabellos blancos. Los ojos rojos de su compañero se abrieron lentamente, intentando enfocar a su acompañante.

-¿Maka? –dijo con la voz ronca de recién despertado. Por una y otra razón, eso le sonó tremendamente _sexy_ a Maka, que ya no se interesaba en mantener la cordura; y sonriendo lascivamente se acercó más a él, hasta quedar encima suyo con cada pierna al lado de su cuerpo. Ahora todo el calor se había concentrado en una zona en específico de su cuerpo, y necesitaba calmarlo ya. _Rápido._

-Soul…. –dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba su cabeza para besar sus labios lentamente. Sus manos pasaron de sus cabellos hasta su pecho firme, y comenzó a subir su polera para tocar sus pectorales directamente. Se separó un poco para poder respirar, pero aún así el aire no le entraba a los pulmones. Dejó salir un gemido y se restregó contra un Soul sorprendido, volviendo a besarlo con más intensidad.

Digamos que Soul no necesitó más para despertarse por completo.

* * *

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE PUSISTE A TUS MALDITAS GALLETAS? –se escuchó el grito de Maka por todo Death City. La mantenía casi estrangulada entre sus manos (claro, Blair en su forma de gato), mientras Soul estaba unos pasos atrás de Maka observando la escena entre divertido y enojado, examinando lo que quedaba de las galletas en su mano.

-Oh, vamos Macha-chan, no me digas que no puedes aceptar una pequeña broma –intentó decir Blair con una sonrisa, mientras el agarre de Maka se volvía cada vez más apretado a su alrededor. –Era tan solo un pequeño e inocente…

-Afrodisíaco –terminó Soul la frase por ella.

**H: Hogar.**

Exhausto se tiró sobre el sillón, posando su cabeza en las piernas de Maka. Dejó salir un largo y tendido suspiro y por fin pudo relajar todos sus músculos endurecidos por la larga misión como Death Scythe.

-Bienvenido a casa, Soul –dijo Maka con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba su cabeza con cariño. No lo había visto hace días, y lo extrañaba.

Soul sonrió. Sí, estaba en casa.

**I: Indefinible.**

Ellos eran indefinibles.

Se decía que eran fuertes, mucho; también se decía que peleaban constantemente pero que se llevaban muy bien. Se corrían rumores de que tenían una relación amorosa, y por eso Soul rechazaba todas las demás invitaciones –tanto amorosas como de técnicos. Se decía que hacían un par único en el campo de pelea, y también que podían superar adversidades. Se sabía que tenían a una bruja como mascota, unos amigos un tanto mal de la cabeza y un pequeño departamento. Se decían muchas cosas, pero al fin y al cabo eran indefinibles.

Ellos eran ellos, y punto. Finito.

-Soul.

-¿Hm?

-Creo que deberíamos tener un departamento más grande…

**J: Jade.**

Sus ojos eran como dos gemas; dos jades.

Aunque Soul no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso. El jade es hermoso, sí, pero es opaco y sin vida. Si se mira con detención, pareciera como si tuviese niebla por dentro. Los ojos de Maka eran diferentes. Tenían ese hermoso color jade, pero los de ella brillaban con fuerza. No había bruma que los detuviera. Eran claros, iluminados, hasta se podía predecir lo que pasaba por su cabeza con solo mirar en su interior.

Muchos dirían que los ojos de Maka son dos jades.

Soul diría que los jades se parecen a los ojos de Maka. Solo que se quedan muy por debajo.

**K: Kitsune.**

(Escuchar "End titles (track 18 de la película The Duchess) – Rachel Portman")

Maka vivía en una pequeña aldea situada a un lado del gran bosque. Su casa era bastante antigua, pero muy espaciosa, y vivía tan solo con su padre; su madre se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Desde que ella era pequeña le contaban grandes historias fantásticas acerca del bosque de al lado. Seres mitológicos y mágicos que ayudaban o molestaban a la gente, deidades hermosas y duendes malvados, historias tanto trágicas como hermosas, y a ella le encantaban. Pero por eso mismo no dejaban que alguien entrara en el bosque, le tenían miedo a su fuerza.

Maka amaba ese bosque por sus historias, y por eso siempre, desde pequeña, entraba a hurtadillas y se quedaba durante horas entre los grandes troncos de los árboles que a ella tanto le gustaban, sin que nadie supiese.

Una de sus historias favoritas era la del Kitsune. Un Kitsune es un zorro con habilidades mágicas, y mientras más colas tienen es porque tienen más años de experiencia, sabiduría y fuerza. Uno de sus grandes rasgos es el de tomar la forma humana, generalmente como mujer, y con esa forma puede tanto molestar a los visitantes del bosque como hacer de guardián, guía e incluso esposa. A Maka le gustaba mucho el Kitsune, y por eso entraba al bosque, esperando a que este se le apareciera y pudiesen ser amigas. Era su sueño desde pequeña, aunque claro, ahora entraba por la comodidad que le brindaba su amado bosque y por todos los años en los que había estado ahí, dejando a un lado su fantasía de niña de encontrarse con una criatura mitológica. Aun así, el bosque siempre conservaba esa aura de misterios, sobre todo cuando en invierno se llenaba de bruma y niebla y todo se volvía de un blanco impresionante.

Para Maka era cada vez más difícil escaparse de su padre y de sus amigos sin que notaran su ausencia; ahora que tenía 16 años y era considerada una mujer todo era más complicado. Ese día de invierno en especial fue muy difícil escabullirse, ya que tenía a su padre llorando detrás de ella para que salieran juntos a comprar, pero había logrado escabullirse entre los arbustos mientras borraba sus pisadas de la nieve. Su aliento se formaba como una nube blanca delante de su rostro, y su nariz estaba roja por el frío. Siguió caminando hasta que se internó en el bosque. Ese año había nevado tanto que incluso había nieve en los lugares más frondosos del bosque, donde los árboles atrapaban toda la nieve en sus copas. Sonriendo, Maka se tiró sobre un montón de nieve y se rió mientras formaba un ángel con sus brazos y piernas. Se quedó un momento quieta escuchando los sonidos del bosque con los ojos cerrados, en esa infinita tranquilidad.

De pronto escuchó un sonido.

Se levantó para mirar alrededor. Su mirada verde se topó con una roja.

Su aliento dejó de formarse delante de su rostro al aguantar la respiración, mientras veía sin poder creer lo que había a unos metros de distancia de ella. Pelo blanco como la nieve que había en todos lados, dientes afilados como los de un tiburón…no, como los de un zorro; orejas y cola del mismo color de su pelo. Y esos ojos rojos, animales pero con una sabiduría y mentalidad increíbles.

Y lo único que su mente pudo pensar fue "Las historias se equivocan a veces". No era una mujer.

**L: Lechuga**

(CRACK - Escuchar "Us - Regina Spektor", opcional)

Soul necesitaba el baño. Urgentemente. Lo necesitaba tanto que tenía las piernas cruzadas para no hacerse ahí mismo en el pasillo. Pero estaba ocupado. ¿Por quién, se preguntarán? Pues por Maka, obviamente. (Qué va, es obvio que estaba Sid metido ahí dentro). Llevaba ahí dentro por lo menos una hora. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo exactamente! Le pegó nuevamente a la puerta, más fuerte cada vez.

-¡Maka, sal ya! ¡Necesito el maldito baño!

Desde dentro se pudo escuchar la voz apagada de Maka diciendo:

-Para de alegar, Soul, que no llevo ni 5 minutos metida aquí…

-LLEVAS 50 MINUTOS.

-¿Y los contaste….?

-Cállate..AHORA.

-Entonces sí los contaste.

-¡Maka!

-Dime.

-SAL

-Está en la cocina.

-¡Diablos, Maka! Déjame entrar de una maldita vez.

-¡Pero Soul! No sabía que querías estar conmigo tan desesperadamente. Espérame que salgo pronto.

Soul se tomó con los dedos el puente de su nariz intentando calmar su repentino deseo asesino. "_Calma Soul, calma…sabes que está jugando contigo sólo porque sabe que te está afectando. Mantente frío, Soul."_

-¿Sabes, Soul? –dijo Maka desde el baño.

-…¿qué?

-La lechuga sabe bien con sal.

-PERO QU…

Y la puerta del baño se abrió. A Soul le brillaron los ojos por la felicidad y casi podía ver la luz al final del camino (la bombilla del baño). Dio un paso hacia el frente, listo para correr y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, dejando a su técnico fuera. Pero Maka salió y del baño con una sonrisa le tiró una lechuga.

Sí. Una lechuga gorda, verde y fresca. Justo en la frente.

_UNA LECHUGA_

-¡Mira lo que encontré Soul!

* * *

**Decidí que de la M en adelante era considerado la "mitad" del abecedario, por lo que aré esas letras en otro drabble. ¿Por qué? Porque tengo sueño y NECESITo dormir xd.**

* * *

_Había algunos que quería hacerlos más largos, como "Kitsune" y "Galletas". Incluso, la H al principio iba a ser "heredero", pero la idea me resultó tan entretenida que decidí hacerlo más largo y sacarlo del abecedario para hacerlo como un drabble independiente, como Sing to me :D Porque esto ya está bastante largo para mi gusto, ¡son casi 6 páginas de word! Jajaja  
¿Y lo de las canciones, por qué? Porque estaba escuchando eso mientras escribía, y me pareció que les daba ambiente. Ahora que estoy con mi nuevo programa para sacar canciones de los videos de Youtube no paro de bajarlas D: ya no siento las orejas jaajaja_

_Y como dije arriba, ¡nos vemos cuando vuelva! Muchas gracias a todos por sus rr, siempre me suben el ánimo :) ojala que este les haya sacado una sonrisa por todas las que ustedes me han dado a mí. _

_kTa._

**Ed il mio bacio sciogliera il silenzio  
che ti fa mia!  
_"¡Y mi beso derretirá el silencio_  
_que te hace mía!"  
_Pavarotti. **


	17. ¿Y de eso a el abecedario? II MZ

_¡Nueve y media páginas de Word! CHADAAAA :D  
Estoy muerta jajajjaa. La verdad, lo escribí en varios días, pero tenía tantas ganas de subir que las últimas letras no son las mejores xd Nada que hacer. Y de hecho, tengo prueba mañana en el colegio y es bastante tarde (las 12.15) y debería dormirme, porque SIEMPRE me cuesta dormirme ajajja. ¿Les pasa también?  
Les había prometido que iba a subir de vuelta de vacaciones, y no les voy a mentir: si tuve el tiempo para hacerlo, pero no tenía las ganas. No me gusta escribir de malas :) Prefiero darles cosas que salgan de mí, para ustedes con tooooda mi dedicación y locura jajaja (si, hay algunos crack por ahí)  
Así que lean, ríanse, lloren, tiren tomates, disfruten y vean Harry Potter. Nos vemos abajo :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater, como dice en el la letra W, pertenece a Atsushi Okubo. ¡Apúrate y sube el siguiente capítulo del manga!_

* * *

**M: Muack**

-Los besos no suenan a "muack"…. –dijo Maka pensando en voz alta. Soul se giró a mirarla extrañado.

-Entonces, ¿a qué suenan?

-Bueno, no estoy segura. A veces, cuando Tsubaki y BackStar creen que nadie los está mirando, se besan. No es que haya querido verlos ni nada –dijo ruborizándose y bajando la mirada –pero la última vez estaban bastante cerca, y escuché un sonido que no se parecía para nada a un "muack".

Soul sonrió divertido ante la vergüenza de Maka. Se levantó y fue caminando lentamente hacia el sillón individual en el que ella se encontraba.

-Dime, Maka, ¿no te da curiosidad saber cómo suenan los besos? –dijo apoyando cada mano en uno de los brazos del sillón, acorralándola.

Maka lo miró con el seño fruncido, tan densa como siempre. Soul se sintió como un viejo depravado.

-La verdad, si. Es que siempre me ha interesado saber de todo…. –pero se cortó a mitad de frase al sentir los labios de Soul sobre los suyos. Por un momento todo se quedó estático, increíblemente antinatural, y luego sus labios comenzaron a moverse con lentitud contra los de ella.

Pánico.

No sabía qué hacer. No era el tipo de besos apasionados que tantas veces había visto en las películas, y no podía compararse con lo que se leía en los libros.

Se sentía increíble, aunque no supiese como responder. Su pánico comenzó a volar lejos al cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación que el contacto le provocaba. Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, y Soul apoyó una mano en su mentón para encontrar un mejor ángulo. Cuando por fin Maka comenzó a corresponderle el beso, Soul lo rompió y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Chuu".

Se separó un poco, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo con una semi sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya tienes tu respuesta.

**N: Nefasto**

-¡No vamos a llegar Soul! –gritó Maka mientras corría a toda prisa por las calles de Death City -¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado dormidos!

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto…

-CLARO QUE ES PARA TANTO. Es el primer día de clases y vamos a llegar tarde, ¡rayos!. –le chilló ella de vuelta mientras aceleraba más el paso. Soul, que iba unos pasos más atrás, puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Tenía que armar _tanto_ escándalo?

Ah, claro, era parte de ser una alumna modelo.

-Deberíamos haber usado tu motocicleta, Soul. Eres un idiota, ¡cómo no lo pensaste antes!

-No puedo creer que me eches la culpa de algo que se te acaba de ocurrir. ¡_Tú _fuiste la que salió corriendo como loca del departamento!

-¡Ya no puedo correr maaaas! –lloriqueó Maka ya visualizando su llegada tarde a la sala, y todos con sus miradas decepcionadas puestas en ella…(como siempre, a nadie le sorprendería ver a Soul llegar tarde)

-Tsk –con un gruñido el peliblanco aceleró el paso y, tomando por la cintura a su técnico, se la echó al hombro.

-¿¡Soul!

-Cállate y no alegues; yo corro más rápido que tú. –dijo apretando su agarre alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, mientras un rubor cubría las mejillas de Maka.

Por supuesto, llegaron a la hora. Y luego se preguntaron por qué no habían volado hasta Shibusen.

**O: Olor**

Y no podía contenerlo. ¿Cuándo lo había notado? Quizás cuando trabajaron juntos para la clase de educación física, o en una batalla, o incluso cuando estaban sentados en el sillón de su hogar. Quizás fue en una de esas veces que tuvo que cargarla para subir las escaleras del edificio, o alguno de esos momentos en que la llevó ya dormida a su cama.

Maka olía bien.

No era su shampoo ni tampoco un perfume o una loción. Ella simplemente olía bien. ¿Para qué ir y comparar su olor con el de las flores o las frutas? Su olor era único para él. Y pensaba si quizás era un poco extraño e incluso psicópata el ir oliendo a las personas…pero la verdad, no le interesaba oler a nadie más que a Maka.

Y no podía cansarse de ello. Era un olor intoxicante, que lo invadía de la manera más pura cuando tenía esa fragancia en su boca.

Para él, ella olía a sol.

**P: Punzante**

El dolor no se hizo esperar; en el mismo momento en el que el arma encontró su cálido cuerpo la sangre salió disparada en distintas direcciones, como tinta.

Tinta negra.

-¡Maka! –escuchó el grito de Soul por debajo del agua. Pero no podía reconocer esa palabra, no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

Y dolía. Dolía mucho, con cada pestañeo que intentaba y no podía hacer. Porque ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, y eso la estaba matando.

Lenta, destructivamente, con su daga punzante enterrándose cada vez más en lo profundo…

**Q: Querer**

(escuchar "Attraversiamo – Dario Marianelli; Soundtrack Eat, Pray, Love.)

-¿Me quieres?

Fue una pregunta casi instantánea, sin mucho pensamiento de por medio. Era un "algo" que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la mente, aferrada a su garganta, pero sin poder salir. Y ahora fue como si el grifo se abriera.

Y lo dijo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida y avergonzada por lo que había dicho, y sin mirar una vez más a Soul, salió corriendo. Vamos, que salió pitando del lugar, como si el diablo mismo la persiguiera.

Para ella no había mucha diferencia en todo caso. (sólo que el diablo tenía forma de palabras).

* * *

-¡Pero es que no _puedo_ creerlo! –gritó por quinta vez a su amiga mientras terminaba de destrozar lo que quedaba de una pobre mesa. -¡No puedo!

-Tranquilízate, Maka-chan, todo se va a solucionar…. –le dijo Tsubaki mientras miraba con un poco de inquietud los restos de la mesa en el suelo. –Después de todo, ustedes se tienen confianza, ¿no? Ya llevan saliendo tres meses.

-Es que esa es la cuestión, Tsubaki. Llevamos saliendo tres meses e incluso vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero jamás le he oído decir que me…me..

-Tú ya lo sabes, Maka-chan –dijo la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa. Maka la miró a través de su flequillo, y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en las murallas del colegio para abrazar sus piernas. Por los pasillos de Shibusen no corría ni un alma.

-Pero, sabes, sería lindo escucharlo de vez en cuando…

_Aunque me de miedo._

_Aunque sean mentiras._

Tsubaki se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro, regalándole otra cálida sonrisa. Maka deseó que esa sonrisa fuese como un abrigo.

-¡Ya vas a ver como sale todo bien! –dijo por último antes de abrazar a su amiga, sabiendo que esta necesitaba un abrazo más que nunca.

Porque Maka era como los hombres: lloraba en silencio.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Maka miró a Soul dejarse caer pesadamente en el sillón. Había sido una semana larga sin él; sus misiones como DeathScythe eran cada vez más diarias y largas. Se acercó despacio al sillón y también se dejó caer en el, al lado de Soul. Se quedó unos minutos silenciosos mirando hacia delante y luego giró la cabeza para verlo directamente._

_-Y, ¿cómo fue? –le dijo casi en un susurro, sin querer romper el tranquilo ambiente que se había formado._

_-…Como siempre –fue la corta respuesta del peliblanco. Algo en el pecho de Maka se estremeció con dolor ante aquellas palabras tan frías. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y dijo más bajo todavía._

_-Te extrañé. –y, después de un titubeo, dijo: –Ya no es lo mismo; ahora tenemos misiones separados, casi ni nos vemos…Casi ni hablamos. Y extraño el "antes". Te extraño._

_Soul la miró con cierta sorpresa, y después de unos minutos interminables contestó._

_-¿A qué te refieres con "antes"? –Maka se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella acaso? Una sonrisa se expandió por la cara del peliblanco. –Dime, Maka, ¿por qué quieres volver a lo de antes? ¿Estás segura que es _eso_ lo que quieres?_

_-…¿A qué te refieres _tú_?_

_Soul se inclinó hacia ella apoyando una mano al lado de su cabeza, dejándola acorralada contra el respaldo del sillón. Sus ojos color sangre se centraron en los suyos verdes, intentando decirle algo sin tener que ponerlo en palabras. _

_-Dime,¿Qué quieres, Maka? –dijo en su oído antes de besarla._

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

* * *

Entró despacio al departamento. Eran las 2 a.m., ya que había decidido en un principio irse a dormir a la casa de Tsubaki, pero luego se arrepintió y volvió caminando –sin el consentimiento de su amiga- a su hogar. Claro, BlackStar influyó mucho en esa decisión. ("Dios, ¿¡cómo lo soportas!" le había dicho Maka a Tsubaki luego de unos 20 minutos de estar en su presencia). Pero también había decidido volver tan tarde para ahorrarse "la charla". No quería hablar con Soul.

_Tengo miedo de hablar.._

Un estremecimiento la recorrió mientras dejaba el bolso en el suelo e iba a la cocina para prepararse un té lo más silenciosamente posible. Pensaba en cómo lo iba a hacer mañana para no encontrarse a Soul. ¿Tendría que levantarse una hora antes para no topárselo? ¿Y cómo lo haría en las clases? Se sentaría lejos de él, y cuando tocara la campana saldría corriendo como había hecho antes. Y para la vuelta…

No podía hacer eso. Le daba vergüenza ser tan miedosa; ella no era miedosa, cada semana mataba a 2 o 3 kishin. ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

-Maka.

Pegó un salto con un fuerte chillido, y acto seguido se le cayó la taza de las manos. Para desgracia suya el líquido caliente fue a parar a sus pies.

-Auauauauauaauau –decía mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos y Soul la tomaba rápidamente entre sus brazos. Maka ni se dio cuenta de esto hasta que estuvo en el baño con los pies metidos dentro de la tina.

-Idiota –le dijo Soul entre dientes mientras ponía sus pies bajo el frío chorro de agua. Otro estremecimiento recorrió a Maka, no sabía si por el contacto frío de sus dedos o del líquido. Un silencio incómodo se plantó entre los dos, y ella no pudo dejar de pensar que prefería escuchar hablar toda la noche a BlackStar que estar en ese momento con Soul.

-…No estuviste en todo el día –dijo el chico sin emoción mientras seguía con sus manos sobre sus pies.

-Si, estuve con Tsubaki, hablando cosas de..chicas.

Y otro silencio más. Maka cerró sus ojos y, conteniendo el aliento, se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que había pasado.

_¡Tengo miedo!_

-Soul, yo lo siento. Yo…la verdad es que..

-Te quiero.

Y el mundo se congeló.

Su mirada fue subiendo lentamente de sus rojos pies hasta sus manos, para pasar por sus brazos y, con casi miedo, llegar a su cara. Y por fin llegó a esos ojos que la volvían loca.

-¿Qué…?

-Te quiero. –repitió Soul, perforándola con la mirada. Sus manos se apretaron ligeramente en torno a su pie, y los hombros de Maka se tensaron ligeramente.

_(Pero no por sus manos. _

_No.)_

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus manos temblorosas. Intentó esconder ese hecho jugando con el agua de la tina. Su mirada se perdió en el oleaje que sus dedos provocaban, y se sintió totalmente expuesta a esa mirada en su nuca.

-No te creo.

-¿….Qué?

-No te creo. –repitió Maka con más fuerza. –A ninguno. No te creo. ¡NO TE CREO! –terminó por gritar mientras sus manos subían a sus ojos. –Todos son unos mentirosos. Por lo menos tú tuviste la decencia del silencio, de no decir mentiras. Pero se arruinó. Jamás debí decir eso. Pero yo…yo tenía miedo. Y ahora –se sacó las manos de los ojos y miró casi con rabia a Soul –ahora todo se fue a la mierda. ¡No les creo!

_Ni a ti, ni a nadie._

_Ni a papá._

Sus manos se sentían desvanecer entre el oleaje del agua, y sus ojos ya eran parte de esa laguna a sus pies. Y ya nada tenía sentido, excepto esos dedos fríos que se habían ido de su piel, perdiendo ese contacto maravillosamente doloroso.

Y dolía.

De pronto, esos dedos volvieron, esta vez en su cara. Sus ojos jades se levantaron llenos de lágrimas de _traición_ una vez más hacia su cara seria. Y sí, estaba serio, pero con unos ojos muy bondadosos. Sus dedos pasaron por sus mejillas, luego recorrieron sus párpados, y por último su labio inferior. "Quiero hacer eso con mis propios labios" le decían esas manos.

_(Lo decían sin palabras, como él._

_Porque él no tiene palabras,_

_Sólo notas amargas en el aire que ella no capta)_

Esas manos no mentían. Maka lo supo, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que esas palabras mágicas la llevaran a una verdad que para ella no era.

-Yo no soy él, Maka. Jamás lo seré. –sus dedo volaron como mariposas hacia su pelo, acariciando su cabeza. Su aliento se concentró en la hendidura de su cuello, y sus labios trazaron un camino por su mandíbula temblorosa. –No soy él. Y no miento.

_Te quiero._

_Te quiero._

Ah, pensó Maka, pero qué hermosa mentira.

**R: Rojo.**

(Sip, es el complemente de "J: Jade")

Sus ojos eran como la sangre, brillantes y aterradores.

Pero también atrayentes. La verdad, Maka no consideraba que sus ojos fuesen temibles. Ella los encontraba hermosos. De hecho, sólo usada la palabra "sangre" porque esa era la que a todos se les ocurría al verlos. Pero para ella eran de color pasión. Porque Soul vivía con una pasión escondida; pasión en la batalla, pasión en la amistad, pasión en la música.

Oh, en la música más que nada. ¡Y qué cosa más secreta! Como la hondura de sus ojos, él era misterioso.

Y Maka se echaba en su cama, mirando el techo. Y pensaba.

La verdad, sus ojos no se parecen a la pasión.

Eran la pasión misma.

**S: Suya.**

-¿¡Que tú QUE? –gritaron Liz y Patty mirando a Maka con los ojos abiertos como plato. Tsubaki tampoco podía creerlo.

-Sé que fue una estupidez hacerlo, pero BlackStar me tenía hasta la coronilla con sus comentarios, y cuando me retó no pude decir que no ¡Iba a quedar como una cobarde!

-Maka, a quien le importa que quedes como una cobarde: SABES que nunca le podrás ganar en tema de fuerza a BlackStar. Pff, y yo creía que eras inteligente… -dijo Liz bajando la mirada y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Una venita se asomó en la cabeza de Maka.

-Gyajajaja, ¡esto va a ser divertido! –grito Patty mientras corría hacia fuera para contarle a Kid. Maka levantó la vista hacia Liz, pidiéndole ayuda con sus ojos, y esta se levantó diciendo que iba a ir a buscar a su hermana antes de que armara un escándalo.

-Hay, Maka-chan, no debiste hacerlo –dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa de consuelo –Pero, dime, ¿cuál fue el reto que BlackStar te puso?

Y Maka se puso blanca. Por suerte Patty se había ido.

* * *

-¡Soul, tienes que ir a la entrada ahora! –gritó Harvard mientras se asomaba por una ventana de Shibusen; todo el mundo estaba mirando hacia fuera, y como pudo notar Soul, los hombres con unas estúpidas sonrisas de lujuria.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora…? –pero la boca se le quedó abierta al ver hacia fuera. Apretó los dientes y diciendo una maldición corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada del colegio.

BlackStar se estaba destornillando de la risa delante de Maka, mientras Patty grababa todo con una cámara. Tsubaki estaba detrás intentando hacer callar a su compañero, mientras Kid intentaba equilibrar la cámara de Patty para que quedase una grabación simétrica.

-Hazlo de nuevo Maka, con ese que viene ahí. –le dijo BlackStar con una malvada sonrisa apuntando hacia la persona que venía saliendo de Shibusen. "Ai Dios" pensó Maka.

Era Soul

-P-pero BlackStar, eso es un poco cruel, ya van 10 personas… -Intentó decirle Tsubaki, pero Maka –temblando como una hoja –ya había ido a su encuentro. Y Soul no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Era Maka. Sí, su técnico. Vestida de conejita playboy.

_Conejita Playboy._

Y todos los hombres del lugar la estaban mirando.

Maka se armó de valor, sin poder verlo a los ojos, y se acercó más a él, hasta quedar casi tocándose.

-B-b-b-buenas tardes amo, ¿E-en qué puedo servirlo hoy? –dijo Maka con un sonrojo más rojo que el color de pelo de su padre. Soul no dijo nada por un buen rato.

-¿Fue BlackStar? –recibió una mirada exasperada de respuesta.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Se sacó su chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de su técnico para poder esconder ese escandaloso (y sexy) disfraz de la vista de los degenerados de las ventanas, pero todavía se podían apreciar las largas y tonificadas piernas de Maka, con esa malla negra que las conejitas blayboy llevan. Soul endureció su mirada, y tomándola por la cintura se la echó encima del hombro.

-¡Soul, qué haces! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Te digo que me bajeeees! –comenzó a gritar ella mientras le pegaba en la espalda. No podía tener más vergüenza. Al pasar al lado de BlackStar (que por cierto, todos se habían quedado en silencio) Soul le dijo:

-Mañana eres hombre muerto, idiota.

Tsubaki se rió despacito mientras veía cómo Soul se iba camino a su departamento. Ella había intentado decírselo al su descerebrado compañero, pero no la escuchó.

Soul es muy celoso.

**T: Temblor.**

(escuchar "Nadia – Michael Nyman")

Al final de cuentas, todo estaba hecho de un turrón blanco en el que intentaban esconderse de la asquerosa realidad. Ella, con sus risas de azúcar, y él con sus miradas perdidas, tomándose la mano en el abismo oscuro mientras veían caer lentamente, como la nieve, aquel turrón que tanto los mantenía juntos. Y se deshilachaba como una niña le arranca las alas a una mariposa.

Sin piedad.

Pero seguían ese juego interminable, donde ella iba vestida de negro y él de rayas, donde la música era interminable y los suspiros eternos. Donde, por mucho que se sufriera, uno se inyectaba anestesia y dormía mientras caminaba por las calles de DeathCity con la espalda mirando hacia delante y los ojos vendados con un velo hacia atrás.

Y se tumbaban en el frío suelo de aquella sala inexistente, sin pensar en más que ellos mismos, mientras su vestido negro iba fragmentándose con el aleteo de las alas; corrupto, manchado de negro, con esa intoxicante fragancia blanca sobre ella…

**U: Ungüento.**

-Te caíste bastante fuerte esta vez, huh –dijo Soul mientras observaba las heridas recientes de Maka. Habían estado entrenando con Stein, y por un momento Maka no vio venir el ataque y terminó en el suelo de una forma bastante fea. –: No es común de ti estar tan desprevenida.

-Si, no sé qué pasó exactamente… -dijo Maka poniendo cara de dolor mientras Soul le echaba ungüento en las heridas de su brazo. Cuando terminó con esas, Soul la miró y dijo sin mucho interés en su voz:

-Sácate la blusa.

Maka enrojeció como un tomate y se le quedó mirando como diciendo "¿se te salió un tornillo?". Él sonrió arrogantemente.

-Vamos, que es para curarte las heridas de la espalda.

Para no sufrir más vergüenza, Maka se giró y desabotonó su blusa con dedos temblorosos, dejando que esta resbalase por sus brazos adoloridos. Soul tomó más ungüento con sus dedos y comenzó a curar las heridas de su espalda. Con cada contacto Maka se estremecía, intentando que él no lo notara. Y de pronto sintió que su sostén se aflojaba.

-Soul, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!

-Necesito curar todo Maka. –fue su única respuesta, con diversión en su voz.

Tuvo que contenerse para no pegar un brinco cuando sintió, no los dedos de Soul, sino su lengua pasando por su espalda. Se giró rápidamente y le pegó en un cabezazo (ya que sus manos estaban muy ocupadas manteniendo su sostén en su lugar)

-¡SOUL!  
-Oh, vamos, como si nunca te hubiera visto desnuda.

-¡Pero no aquí, en el colegio!

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo volvamos al departamento? –preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Se puso colorada como tomate, y lo único que logró atinar a decir fue "ayúdame a ponerme el sostén, idiota".

**V: Valkiria**

(véase en mitología nórdica)

La sangre caía por todos lados, y era imposible pisar el suelo sin encontrar un pedazo de cuerpo humano: una oreja, un brazo, inclusive un torso o una persona completa. Eso no importaba, lo que importaba era matar al contrincante, o que este te matara.

Y Soul no tenía más ojos que para la victoria de su pueblo. Los malditos bárbaros habían irrumpido en su intachable prosperidad y se habían robado y violado a las mujeres, matado a los niños y destruído sus campos y huertos. Pero no más. Y él, como jefe del ejército, iba en primera fila derribando a quien se cruzase por su camino. La victoria parecía al alcance de su puño.

Pero el Dios Odín tenía otro futuro para él.

Odín, en su inframundo, necesitaba más guerreros para el Ragnarök, y había puesto sus ojos en ese increíble humano. Sonreía para sus adentros mientras miraba la batalla desde afuera, con ojos avariciosos, pensando que jamás iba a encontrar a otro guerrero tan formidable como él.

Y lo quería, por lo que, cuando mandó a sus Valkirias a esa guerra, le dijo a una en especial que se encargara de Soul. Sí, podía ganar su bando, pero él pagaba el precio de ello.

Y Maka miraba con ojos tristes desde arriba, montada en su Skuld, cómo ese chiquillo iba a pasar sus últimos segundos con una espada atravesada en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, y ni siquiera necesitó exhalar para que su mandato se hiciera real. Soul yacía muerto en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos todavía abiertos con la sorpresa del ataque trasero. La sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho, y ella tuvo que apartar la vista de la escena a pesar de que había visto peores que esa.

Porque lo amaba.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba descolorido y difuso, y pudo captar movimiento a sus pies. Pero se sentía lánguido y sin energía, casi incorpóreo. Delante suyo se encontraba una mujer hermosa, con lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Maka le sonrió casi con ternura, dejando que la sangre borrase las marcas del olvido en su rostro, y estiró su mano de muerte iridiscente y ojos de niña para dejarle un rastro de dedos rojos en su mejilla blanca.

-No donde, sino muerto, Soul.

**W: Wikipedia**

Los personajes de un manga saben que JAMAS deben meterse a Internet, sobre todo a las páginas como foros, de fanfictions, o de imágenes, pues el trauma es **enorme.**

En este caso fue Wikipedia.

Maka no podía cerrar la boca mientras leía todo sobre su vida y la de los demás. ¿Qué fue quién el que los creó? ¿Un tal Atsushi? ¡Hasta podía ver _quien_ era su voz!¡Tenían u videojuego!

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto…?

"Maka Albarn es la técnica de Soul Eater Evans. Mientras Soul es el pilar de fuerza ("¡Hey, yo soy increíblemente fuerte!"), ella es el cerebro del equipo usando su percepción de almas como guía ("gracias"); Soul Eater (o simplemente Soul) se considera a sí mismo como un chico "cool" e intenta actuar de esa forma ("más como idiota, agregaría yo"). La mayor parte del tiempo usa acercamientos directos, los cuales rara vez funcionan ("ESPEREN UN MOMENTO"). Sabe tocar el piano lo cual parece venirle de familia pues su hermano mayor toca el violín. Maka es sensible, serena, estudiosa y reflexiva ("hm, no está mal")."  
Maka se quedó viendo el espacio por unos minutos, y antes de que su curiosidad morbosa la llevase a meterse a ver fics sobre ellos entró Tsubaki a la biblioteca donde Maka se encontraba.

-¿Está todo bien, Maka-chan?

-S-si, todo bien por aquí, Tsubaki –dijo Maka mientras cerraba la página rápidamente. Había quedado con tal shock que se prometió que, llegando a su departamento, volvería a investigar por el tan famoso Internet y vería más cosas.

En una de esas casualidades encontraría un fic de una loca que escribe cosas de ella y Soul, manipulando sus pequeñas vidas…

(LOL)

**X: Xerofítico**

**CRACK**

(dígase los vegetales que se adaptan a los medios secos)

Soul salió del baño luego de haberse duchado, y se encontró con Maka cerca del alfeizar de la ventana, justo donde llegaba el sol en un pleno día de 33 grados.

-Maka, ¿qué diablos haces?

Se acercó a ella y pudo comprobar que no estaba transpirando una gota de sudor. Extraño, pensó Soul. También vio que estaba semi inclinada hacia la ventana, con los brazos flexionados en forma de L mirando hacia arriba, y con una cara MUY extraña. Sus raíces habían crecido.

-Nada; fotosintetizo.

-¿Eh?

-Arg, tú Soul, una planta Higromórfica, no me entenderías a mí, una Xerofítica…

-Tienes razón, no te entiendo. El agua es lo mejor, fenómeno.

-Tú serás el fenómeno marítimo.

Y Soul volvió al baño, donde había tirado cubitos de hielo en la tina y se tiró con ropa y todo en ella, pensando que sus raíces crecerían más que las de ella.

**Y: Yoga.**

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja

-No te sigas riendo.

-Pero, es que, vamos, ¿BlackStar, haciendo yoga? No va a durar mi un minuto –dijo Maka mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

-Bueno, opino lo mismo, ya hicimos las apuestas con los demás chicos.

-¿Y cuánto apostaste tú?

-A que no duraba un minutos y medio (le tengo un poco de confianza, sabes).

-Pss, yo digo que uno. –Soul la miró retadoramente. Maka le devolvió la mirada desafiante y dijo: –me uno a la apuesta.

Entre ellos dos quedaron en que el perdedor, además de del castigo general, iba a tener que cumplir las órdenes del otro por toda una semana. En todo caso, al final los dos perdieron: ganó Tsubak, que había apostado 30 segundos. ¿Y qué tuvieron que hacer? Algo horrible, porque Liz y Patty estaban encargadas de castigo.

¿Y quién quedó como ganador en la apuesta entre los dos? Blair, porque ella había dicho 40 segundos, lo más cercano a lo que ocurrió.

**Z: Zombie.**

Eran las 4 am, y de pronto Maka se levanto sobresaltada. Había oído un ruido extraño. Se levantó lentamente de su cama, inspeccionando cada rincón, y fue caminando hasta la pieza de Soul para ver si todo estaba bien. Entró sin tocar la puerta, para no despertarlo por nada, y vio que no estaba en su cama. Siguió caminando hacia adentro extrañada, mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar a su compañero.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Maka pegó un brinco por el susto, y antes de que pudiese girarse sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo y la tiraba con fuerza hacia la cama, dejándola sin poder moverse al posicionarse encima de ella. Maka abrió enormemente los ojos, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad, y lo único que pudo campar fueron los dientes afilados de su compañero formando una macabra sonrisa, y sus ojos color rojo, deseándola a ella: su todo, su sangre. Bajó su cabeza hacia su cuello, listo para morderlo y aprovecharse de su pobre compañera, cuando Blair entró a la pieza con un portazo.

Pegó un chillido de terror, dejando caer la taza de leche que llevaba en la mano. El líquido se derramó por el suelo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, están jugando el juego del zombie sin Blair de nuevo, nya! –dijo indignada, mientras Soul se retiraba de encima de Maka rápidamente con un sonrojo notable. Ya era la tercera vez esa semana que la gata los encontraba así, y le habían salido con la excusa de que era un "juego", y que por eso Soul mordía el cuello de Maka, para "robarle sangre", y que los sonidos que Maka emitía eran de dolor al saber que ella se iba a transformar en un zombie también.

Lo que impresionó a ambos fue que Blair se lo creyera.

-¿Mañana volvemos a "jugar"? –le preguntó Soul en el oído a Maka cuando Blair se hubo ido.

Ella se rió como una niña pequeña.

* * *

_Wujuuu :D  
Ojalá les haya gustado jajaja. Siempre me divierto mucho escribiéndolos, y aprendo cosas de por medio; ojalá esto sea educativo para ustedes también (que va, esto le vas a quemar los ojos). Siento que escribo demasiado SoulMaka, y por eso intenté poner un poco más de los otros personajes, aunque no sé si me funcionó -_- Creo que jamás seré capaz de escribir un BlackStar-Tsubaki, porque siempre que comienzo a escribir, mis manos escriben los nombres de Soul y Maka. ¡Es que no puedo pensar en nadie más que ellos! XD LOS ADORO jajaja  
Peroooo bueno, tengo que ir a dormirmee :B Dulces sueños.  
Y feliz pascua de resurrección, ojalá que el conejito les haya traído su Soul de chocolate (o, como a mí me gustaría, Soul bañado en él jajaja)  
kTa** _


	18. Tornasol

_A veces mis dedos se mueven solos, escribiendo incoherencias. Este drabble lo sentí muy dulce, muy triste mientras lo escribía. Pero cuando lo volví a leer tenía un dejo de lujuria en él. ¿Quien sabe? Cada uno tomará su propio significado jajaja  
Así que están advertidos: este drabble no es muy coherente, no a primera vista xd _

**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater me pertenece muajaja (le pegan en la cabeza) Ya, bueno! Que va, es de Atsushi O. _

* * *

**18. Tornasol**

Fríos, calculadores, sus dedos se movían por su piel, dejando un rastro de suave amanecer. Tocaban música lenta sobre sus brazos y su cara, no valla a ser que se despertase por el abrupto contacto.

Le gustaba verla dormir, apacible, niña, sin el rastro de lodo de la vida por su cara. Era volver a verla renacer, una y otra vez cada noche.

Era muy bendecido por tener aquel privilegio.

Un Mi y un Sol, y luego unLa Mayor, dibujando contornos seductores sobre sus ojos. Ella y mil, uno y dos, pero no se inmutaba ni movía.

Ella no se transformaba.

¿Qué debía hacer para conseguirla? Recorrer su oreja, su cuello, su clavícula, hasta sus suaves caricias de manos atrapadas por jaulas. Pájaros moribundos encerrados en barrotes de oro. Un suspiro salió de su boca, mientras dejaba su mano posada en la hendidura de su cuello, trazando pequeños compases sobre su piel. Un sonido a infinito salió de su aguada boca de noche, despertando mariposas en el aire. Se removían de un lado a otro, como pequeñas migajas de polvo, impregnando con su esencia de maravilla su entorno. Pero él no podía verlas, no.

El compás de su pulso acompañaba el luto de su cuerpo.

Su cabeza cayó sobre su vientre, sintiendo el calor de ella en su mejilla.

Ella. Suya. Maka. Tal cosa.

¿Cómo podía dejarla? ¿Cómo no enviciarse?

Era como si una locura se le hubiese aparecido preguntándole la hora. Se tomaría el rocío de sus labios insaciables y dejaría un grito sordomudo oírse en aquellas manos de drogadicto. Pequeños trazos blanco y negro aparecieron delante de sus ojos, formando incoherencias; formando música. Más rápido, más rápido, decían sus dedos.

Y ella, como tornasol, se removió entre sus mantos de invierno, y abriendo los ojos cristalinos miró al compositor de sus versos en mano, atrapado en sus delirios.

Sonrió levemente. A Soul le recordó a una crisálida.

Sus brazos se alzaron llenos de música de sus manos a sus hombros, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él. Su aroma a inocencia lo invadió, y el ruido de la lluvia con un pequeño _cantabille_ lo hicieron caer a su infinidad. El amanecer de sus fríos labios tocando su piel caliente, afiebrada, con la luna intacta en sus sienes.

La tinta de la pluma ya trazaba las higueras del alba.

Miren, ahí viene.

Un canto se avecina.

* * *

_"Fríos, calculadores, sus dedos se movían por su piel, dejando un rastro de suave amanecer"  
Todo partió por eso, y por estar escuchando esto: .com/watch?v=kXSwaqA_dqk (mi momento favorito es el 14:12)  
¿Ya sabían que adoro el piano, y que tengo un teclado que se llama Stefan? :)  
kTa** _


	19. Cuentos de marineros

19. Cuentos de marineros

-.-

-.-

-.-

El mástil se iba a caer sobre ella.

No, ¡sobre ella no!

-.-

-.-

-.-

Ese día había sido asquerosamente caluroso; en pleno verano habían zarpado y estar atando y tirando cuerdas todo el día como un perro lo ponía de mal humor, contando el calor como tu mejor amigo. Pero lo bueno era que de noche refrescaba, y la luna daba con su esplendor un aire mágico a las aguas caribeñas.

Estaban en tierras desconocidas.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡Evans, muévete perro sarnoso!

-Si, ya iba… -dijo medio riendo mientras se levantaba del suelo, tenía suerte de que no le hubiesen pegado o algo así, pero su tripulación era de lo mejor que le había tocado hasta al momento; el capitán estaba un poco loco, pero bueno…

Eso lo hacía más interesante.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-Si, eso dicen por ahí…

-Yo también lo he escuchado, es de lo único que se habla.

Soul se acercó a la mesa de borrachos del ruidoso bar para enterarse de qué hablaban; como si él no estuviese borracho también. Se dejó caer en una silla, y dejando su vaso con estruendo sobre la mesa les preguntó. Ellos se medio rieron y pusieron al día al chico nuevo.

Ese loco del capitán, el conocido Stein, estaba reclutando tripulación del peor calibre para una loca embarcación.

Soul sonrió: esta era la suya.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Sentado sobre la baranda del barco, dejando que la espuma salada le dejase un gusto a frescura en la cara, comenzó a tararear una de las tantas canciones que tocaba en el piano en las tabernas y cantinas, o a solas en otras tantas partes. Él era un músico por naturaleza, y el mar lo inspiraba a crear nuevas composiciones. Sus tarareos se fueron volviendo cada vez más fuertes y rítmicos, estaba alcanzando aquel punto culmine de la sonata.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que se resbalase por la barandilla de la cubierta, casi cayendo al mar, pero logró empujar su cuerpo hacia dentro. Otro golpe que sacudió el navío impidió que se pudiese poner de pie.

La tripulación entera se despertó sobresaltada.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-Hey, Evans –le preguntó un amigo que había hecho en el viaje, apodado BlackStar (nadie sabía su nombre, y era mejor no preguntarlo)

-Hn –respondió él desde su hamaca, eran casi las1 a.m.

-¿Tú crees en los cuentos de marinos?

Soul se giró a verlo de reojo, pero BlackStar estaba mirando hacia arriba, a un agujero por donde se podían ver las estrellas. Algunos crujidos y el sonido del mar se escucharon en los segundos de silencio.

-¿Cómo cuál…?

-Monstruos marinos, ya sabes.

-Pues no –dijo él con burla en la voz.

-No deberías burlarte, vas a atraerlas hacia nosotros, les gusta atacar marineros ingenuos –respondió BlackStar con una risa.

-¿"Atraerlas"? –dijo Soul también medio riendo.

-¡A las Sirenas, quién más! –dijo con júbilo el otro –Ya me gustaría que una de ellas se me apareciera, dicen que son hermosas. –Soul meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con lástima.

-Si existiesen. En todo caso, dicen que son terribles. Te engañan con su hermosura, y cuando estás bajo su hechizo te hunde en el agua y te ahogan…o te come.

-Tonterías, una sirena no se atrevería a comerse al gran BlackStar. ¡Caería rendida a mis pies! –dijo alzando el puño –Pero me preocuparía por ti, amigo, tú serías un caso perdido…

Soul le tiró la almohada, pero se arrepintió al instante; tuvo que pararse a ir a buscarla.

-.-

-.-

-.-

BAM.

Fue demasiado tarde. El mástil, junto con toda la embarcación, se estaba hundiendo y cayendo. Y el gran palo había caído sobre ella. Soul se arrastró hasta el lugar con su pierna herida, y conteniendo el aliento sacó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para poder liberarla de debajo del mástil. Maka sollozaba herida.

Con un gruñido logró desprenderlo de encima de su cuerpo, y ella se apresuró en salir de abajo, pero Soul ya estaba demasiado cansado para seguir en pie, por lo que se tiró al suelo dejando caer el mástil con un sonido pesado.

El barco se estaba hundiendo.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡Pero que demonios…! –gritó Soul mientras sus compañeros se abrían paso por la escalera pasa salir a cubierta. Se sostuvo de la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio, y vio como el capitán Stein salía con ojos brillantes de loca expectación de su camarote. Lo que esperaba había llegado.

-Bien hecho Evans, las atrajiste con tus cantos. –le dijo Stein con un tono frenético.

-¿Qué yo qu—? –pero no pudo terminar la frase antes de que el barco se balancease peligrosamente de un lado a otro. Algunos marineros impresionados se acercaron a su lado para ver qué pasaba, y se quedaron sin habla al ver millones de hermosas cabezas asomadas por el agua.

Sirenas.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-Entonces, ¿no crees en ellas?

-No; nunca tan loco como para crees esas estupideces. El agua salada todavía no me inunda el cerebro –dijo Soul riéndose fuertemente mientras se terminaba su vaso de ron.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡No las escuchen! –gritaban frenéticamente algunos, mientras los que estaban asomados por la borda se quedaban embobados escuchando el canto de las sirenas. Soul se alejó rápidamente, pero el canto entraba por sus poros y se filtraba a través de su cerebro como una droga adictiva, nublándole los sentidos. Se tapó los oídos desesperadamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se acercó a pasos lentos a la barandilla y vio a aquellas magníficas criaturas. BlackStar estaba a su lado, igual de hipnotizado.

No fue hasta que escuchó el agua romperse por el choque de un cuerpo hundiéndose en ella que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y lo que iba a pasar.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡Te pierdes la vida Evans! Uno tiene derecho a soñar –respondió un compañero riéndose a grandes carcajadas tirando whisky por el suelo.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡BlackStar! –gritó mientras veía como su amigo nadaba hacia una de las sirenas. Ésta lo miró seductoramente, y tomándolo por el cuello lo acercó a su boca mientras se iba hundiendo en el agua. Oh Dios, pensó Soul, lo van a matar. En un acto de desesperación tomó un rifle que estaba apoyado en la pared y, sin apuntar mucho, disparó hacia el agua. Le dio a la sirena, que chilló fuerte y estridentemente.

El hechizo se había roto.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Soul sin aliento mientras miraba a la Sirena su lado, que lo miraba interesada a los ojos.

-Me salvaste –dijo sin ningún tono en especial, quizás sorpresa. Soul sonrió mostrando sus extraños dientes filudos.

-Tú me salvaste primero…estoy seguro que fuiste tú la que me empujó cuando una de esas Sirenas iba a saltarme encima para comerme…

Habían perdido el control, las sirenas se habían subido al barco, habían lanzado hombres al agua y estaban chillando y rompiendo los sentidos de todos, matando por todos lados.

Pero ella era diferente, pensó Soul sosteniéndose el costado que tenía herido. Ella lo miraba casi con remordimiento en los ojos.

-No te salvé –dijo en voz baja

-¿Cómo?

-No te salvé –repitió ella –Te vi desde abajo, y no pude evitar el pensar lo irresistible que te veías, y quería comerte sólo yo…mi amiga se interpuso y tuve que hacer algo. Todavía ahora me resultas atractivamente jugoso –dijo mirándolo con unos ojos verdes se habían vuelto rojos.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡TODOS DISPAREN!

Era un caos; todos los hombres disparaban al agua, uno que otro se había tirado por la borda y desaparecido en los brazos de una sirena. BlackStar no se veía en ningún lado, pero no era posible que sobreviviese con la cantidad de balazos que estaban siendo lanzados. De pronto vino otro remesón del otro lado; había más sirenas. Unas manos blancas se asomaron por la borda del lado izquierdo, y unos ojos rojos las siguieron.

La luna se oscureció por las nubes.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Soul rió fuertemente, dejándose resbalar por el mástil aun más.

-La verdad, no me importa. Creo que sería más feliz muriendo por tus labios que por el hundimiento de este barco. –dijo entre dientes, sin perder la sonrisa. Ella solamente lo miraba. –Pero creí que eras diferente, que me habías salvado realmente. Es una lástima; eres realmente hermosa…pero mortal.

Ella lo miró un momento, y tomándolo por los brazos lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Me llamo Maka –dijo en su oído. -¿Y tú, marinero?

-Soul Evans –dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

La luna comenzaba a salir de nuevo, iluminándolo todo con un color platinado.

Maka sonrió con dulzura.

-Te voy a conceder tu deseo, Soul. No dejaré que te ahogues aquí solo y herido –y acabado esto se acercaron al agua que subía cada vez más por la borda, que se hundía con un ruido de succión. Él se dejó arrastrar con ella, fundiéndose en el abrazo. Antes de hundirse por completo en el agua ella lo besó con pasión y dulzura, entrelazando sus manos en el cabello blanco del chico.

"Ah, lo sabía: besa bien" pensó Soul mientras sentía que sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Ahora tenía que esperar sentir esos dientes filudos desgarrando su piel, comiendo, succionando su sangre…

Y abrió los ojos para ver la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el agua por última vez.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Una vez había soñado con su muerte. No se la imaginaba como algo impresionante, ni como interesante siquiera. Creía que iba a morir por una pelea en un bar, o quizás por un atropello de una carroza o algo así. Pero, ¿Sirenas? Eso era una buena anécdota que contar. Lástima que estuviese muerto después de eso.

-.-

-.-

-.-

La última burbuja de aire salió de su boca, mientras se hundían cada vez más y más, lejos del resplandor de la luna.

Pero alcanzó a verlo antes de que desapareciera la luz; aquello.

Lo vio en su cara.

Sus ojos verdes.

Sus ojos no estaban rojos…

* * *

_Lo se, suena patéticamente parecido a una cierta nueva película (no quiero hacer spoilers para los que no la han visto, por lo que no pondré el nombre, pero creo que las que ya la vieron será obvio el parecido) Pero después de verla NO PUDE CONTROLARME Y TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR ESTO jajajaja  
Esque, oh por Dios, estoy enamorada de esa pareja, deberían hacer una película sólo de ellos, no creen?  
Pero bueno, intenté que no fuese TAN parecido...creo que no lo logré. Igual estoy feliz con el resultado jaja xd  
_

_Y, recuerden, ¡dejen un lindo comentario para animarme el día! :D Saludos y abrazos,  
kTa. _


	20. De cupidos y demaces

_Me di cuenta que en el último drabble no puse Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto me pegaría con un diccionario de la RAE, así que lo pongo aquí dos veces para compensar  
SOUL EATER NO ES MIO, ES DE ATSUSHI OKUBO!  
__SOUL EATER NO ES MIO, ES DE ATSUSHI OKUBO!  
Bien, ahora mi conciencia está limpia!_

* * *

20. De cupidos y demases.

Tocaba su guitarra con una fuerza tremenda, casi destructora. Quizás eso era lo que le gustaba tanto de la guitarra eléctrica ¿Cómo alguien podía tocar el violín, si apenas podías moverte con el?

A él le encantaba desquitarse con la guitarra. No cuando tocaba con su banda, ya que ahí tenía que concentrarse más. Pero cuando estaba solo en ese escenario, buscando en los rincones de su conciencia algún susurro para su nueva canción, solo podía pensar en el sonido que su uñeta producía al chocar contra las metálicas cuerdas.

Era algo hermoso.

Era como si se desconectara del mundo por unos minutos. Eso mismo: Se desconectaba.

Por eso quizás no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado al otro lado del escenario. Había entrado sin miramientos, porque afuera el viento comenzaba a correr con fuerzas por las ventiscas navideñas, y había perdido su bufanda. Pero jamás había pensado encontrar al guitarrita y vocalista de uno de sus grupos favoritos en ese escenario abandonado hacia ya años.

Pero, con suerte, pensó Maka, ella no era una de esas fans compulsivas que les saltaban a los artitas al cuello al primer intento. No, ella sabía que también eran personas, y pensaba que debía de ser bastante molestoso que te ocurriese eso cada vez que ponías un pie fuera de casa.

Y por eso se mantuvo imperturbable, callada y expectante a que Soul terminara su concierto solitario. Se notaba a leguas que no debía ser interrumpido, aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo. Bueno, él mismo estaba creando una catarsis con su guitarra.

Fue un susurro lo que marcó el aire, con una nota amarga, y el espectáculo terminó. Soul tomó una gran bocanada de aire y movió el brazo acalambrado de un lado para el otro. En el intervalo quiso dejar la guitarra en el suelo.

Y la vio. Y ella, por supuesto, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Correr.

No es que fuese miedosa, pero el sentimiento que aun quedaba en los ojos del peliblanco era tan fuerte que se sintió choqueada al ser mirada de frente por ellos. Le dio pavor y vergüenza por haber estado mirando algo tan personal, y se sintió mal consigo misma. Por eso no se atrevió a enfrentarlo a la cara, y simplemente había corrido.

Unos días después, a vísperas de navidad, se dio cuenta de que una niña estaba corriendo por la calle con su bufanda. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segurísima de que esa era su bufanda. Gritó para detenerla, pero ¡Rayos, los niños de hoy son unos ladrones! ¡Y más encima corren rápido! Quien entiende a Dios y sus creaciones.

En una vuelta cerrada para poder escapar, a la niña se le cayó la bufanda, pero no se atrevió a recogerla y siguió corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista. Maka paró sin aire en los pulmones, y se acercó para poder recoger su bufanda con un sentimiento de triunfo. Entonces, una mano tocó la suya cuando se agachó para tomarla, y el mundo se le fue a los pies cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-¡S-Sou-! –pero no alcanzó a terminar al de ser tirada del brazo por el guitarrista. Se puso roja como tomate al darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre; era bastante descortés, ya que ni se conocían.

Soul la hizo entrar al antiguo teatro, y la apresó contra la puerta ya cerrada. Su mirada clavada en la de ella, que corría nerviosamente para los lados.

Una sola palabra logró hacerla estremecer entera.

-Mírame.

Rayos. _Rayos_. **Rayos**.

Maka se golpeó mentalmente mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la del peliblanco, todavía avergonzada. Verde contra rojo. Sus alientos se mezclaban de lo cerca que estaban, y Soul se preguntó por qué no le importaba en lo más mínimo el poder acortar esa distancia.

Tenía una especie de sentimiento por ella, que aunque sabía que no era amor ni nada parecido, era algo más. Quizás algo como admiración.

Admiración de que ella no se le hubiera tirado encima la primera vez que la vio. Y eso le intrigaba. Por eso la había estado buscando desde entonces, esperando poder volver a verla. Y aquí la tenía, roja como un tomate y sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en la comisura de sus labios. Tomó la bufanda entre sus manos la pasó por el cuello de la chica. Esta, por su parte, abrió la boca repetidas veces pero sin decir nada, hasta que desistió en el intento. Luego, sin ningún aviso, empujó a Soul lejos y salió corriendo hacia la otra salida. El guitarrista simplemente la dejó marcharse viendo con su coletas rubias se movía de un lado al otro. Volvió a tomar su guitarra que había quedado botada en el suelo al momento de ver a la chica desde una de las grandes ventanas, y pasó su uñeta por las cuerdas. Un olor a canela y manzana de filtró por la puerta que Maka había dejado abierta al salir.

El olor dela Navidad.

Y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pensando que mañana la buscaría otra vez, y esa vez ella no podría escaparse tan fácilmente. Mientras componía su nueva canción, se le vino a la mente una palabra, que había visto bordada a mano en la bufanda de ella.

-Así que Maka Albarn, hm….Como un regalo navideño.

Si, definitivamente, eso iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

_Bueno, la verdad es que hoy estuve nadando en el caos que es mi computador antiguo y encontré un montón de drabbles que había escrito hace miles de años de Naruto, y me dije "¿por qué no subirlos como SE?", y este fue uno de los que terminé reciclando porque no lo encontré TAN malo jajaja  
Pero ya saben, esto es bien antiguo, por eso hay un poco de OCC de parte de Maka!_

Como otra cosilla...bueno, me da un poco de verguenza decirlo jaja pero me creé un blog hace unos meses, y me gustaría que si tuviesen el tiempo se pasaran a verlo. No tiene ningún comentario, pero eso no me interesa mucho, porque no lo hice para eso...simplemente quería tener un blog, como una amiga que también tiene uno secreto y bueno, así va la cosa.  
Me da una verguenza terrible mostrárselo a cualquiera de mis amigas (soy un asco en ese tema), así que se los muestro a ustedes porque de pronto se me ocurrió compartirlo aquí, y no me importa mucho porque siempre estoy subiendo cosas que yo escribo y...sería contraproducente, ¿no? XD

_Así que aquí está el link:_

_ h t t p : / / p e t i t - l e s b r a s d e m e r . b l o g s p o t . c o m/ _

_(lo separé porque algunas veces los links se borran, espero que funcione así)  
Así que...ya saben, si quieres pasense y véanlo.  
Pero les digo, no son historias ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo un poco de mi escritura automática, esa que haces sin pensarlo mucho y que sale sola (bueno, la mayoría de ellos son así aunque no lo parezca)  
Lo que sea,_

_¡Feliz Halloween!_

PD: yo subiendo drabbles de Navidad en Halloween, por favor, tráiganme un calendario para ponerme al día jajaja XD


	21. Tabú: palabra A

_Coldplay me tiene trastornada. Antes era un amor tranquilo, normal, como cualquier banda que uno escucha y que te gusta. Pero ahora...es compulsivo. Los escucho todo el día, busco toda su discografía, y estoy pensando seriamente si comprar su último disco "Mylo Xyloto" o no xd (es que no quiero despedirme de mi dinero, lo quiero tanto...). Lo peor de todo es que no sólo quiero ese: los quiero ¡TODOS!  
D:  
Pero bueno, los dejo con el "drabble". Debo admitir que este salió del centro de una mezcla entre mi humor negro, sarcasmo y ganas de tener un novio. Sí, lo dije: quiero un novio. Dammit. Nos vemos abajo :) _

_Disclaimer: Atsushi Okubo es el gran dueño del universo de Soul Eater, donde sus personajes tienen el reconocimiento del amor del porte de un frijol._

* * *

21. Tabú: palabra A.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Hay más de una forma de decir Te Amo.

Porque, vamos, a todo el mundo –o por lo menos en general –le ATERRAN esas dos pequeñas palabras. Bueno, quizás el "te" no tanto, pero el "amo" es algo que se prefiere evitar en ciertos casos, y que cuando es dicho hay algo en el fondo de nuestros cerebros que hace "Crack" junto con la relación.

Dios mío, qué mal, ¿no?

Pero al mismo tiempo esto derivó en que el ser humano tuviese que ingeniárselas para buscar una nueva forma de decir Te Amo sin hacer cortocircuito, y que pasase más escondido en la frase. De ahí nació el típico "te quiero", "no puedo vivir sin ti", "eres todo para mí, "¿sabías que eres más hermosa que la luna?"  
Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo.

Punto final, chicos. Eso es todo lo que hay: Te Amo. Pero nosotros hacemos BUM!, y luego nos descomponemos.

La verdad, no todas las personas son así. Hay gente que (sin exagerar) muere porque alguien le diga que la ama, y, aunque digan que no les gusta que se los digan, igual cuando se los dicen algo dentro suyo se estremece y se vuelve de un asquerosamente chillón color rosado.

Así es el amor, chicos, yo lo sigo diciendo –y eso que no soy letrada en el tema, pero es algo así como la cultura general.

Pero, ¿por qué, se estarán preguntando ustedes, les estoy dando una clase de esto? Porque los personajes de Soul Eater me causan cierta gracia, cierto grado de interés y de querer _analizarlos._ Y díganme que no; puede ser que la verdad Soul y Maka jamás lleguen a estar juntos, pero como soy una fan loca y escribo fanfics de ellos, siento que en el fondo no quieren aceptar que se quieren, y, como todos sabemos, de eso va el cuento: tienen miedo del amor.

TE AMO.

¡Oh, por Dios, algo dentro de mí se está quemando con ácido sulfúrico! ¡Párenlo, deténganlo de alguna forma! (y el amor fue tirado por la ventana del quinto piso)

Finito.

Y, como se dijo al principio, el ser humano tuvo que buscar maneras creativas de evitar que eso sucediera, pero dejando a entender que se quiere a la persona, sin decir la palabra tabú que parte con A. Y Soul es un clásico ejemplo de ello. Oh, sí, él es todo un experto en el tema, porque si hablamos de gente que **le aterroriza **el amor, Maka también es el mejor ejemplo.

Por eso Soul _tiene_ que decir que nunca la va a dejar, que cree en ella, que no es como su padre, que blablabla esto y lo otro, y cosas que sólo nosotras, las fans locas de amor, podemos descifrar, porque Maka tiene el cerebro del porte de un maní cuando viene al tema de entender-el-lenguaje-de-la-palabra-que-parte-con-A.

Ejemplo:

"-Maka, te amo.

-….¿Soul, tienes fiebre?

-No, rayos Maka, acabo de decir que te amo.

PPpppphhhhhiiiiiiiuuuu….¡Plaf!"

Ese fue el autocontrol de Maka cayendo junto a su amor desde el décimo –no quinto –piso. Pobre, pobre Soul.

Entonces, ¿cuál es la bendita solución al asunto?

Pues ninguna, yo sólo estaba apuntando el hecho porque se me dio la gana. La verdad, ni siquiera sé porqué lo estoy haciendo, pero abrí Word y esto fue lo primero que comencé a escribir. Divertido, ¿no?

Este es el experimento n°1 de "Maka no soporta el amor pero Soul intenta todo lo que puede de forma discreta para hacer que no sea así". Es un nombre un poco largo para un experimento, mm…mejor, Experimento: "Tabú: palabra A en Soul Eater"

Si, eso me agrada más.

Así que nos vemos en la siguiente sección de "me agrada hacer análisis psicológicos de estos personajes y criticarlos cuando yo debería tener cosas mejores que hacer, como por ejemplo, buscar un prospecto amoroso". Ojala se unan en mi viaje.

Tatá.

* * *

_Je, eso fue divertido. La verdad tenía unos dos o tres capítulos a medio hacer con este tipo de idea, y me estaba preguntando porqué lo único que escribía era una burla al tema, y me dije "¿por qué no?" así que hice un prólogo, y subiré los capítulos luego.  
También me di cuenta con esto, de hacer un capítulo y subir su continuación después, que no he subido -ni escrito- la continuación de "Sing to me". ¡Se me fue totalmente de la mente! Es que los vampiros ya se me pasaron de moda hace muuuuchísimo tiempo :c de hecho, cuando escribí Sing to me ya no estaba viciada con ellos, así que trataré de hacer nuevamente el esfuerzo y escribiré la continuación alguno de estos días :)_

Ahora, noticias:  
Pronto, para ser más específica: en un mes exactamente voy a tener que rendir la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) para poder entrar a lo que quiero estudiar, que está variando entre arte o diseño, aunque yo creo que arte le gana a diseño jaja. Bueno, la cosa es que he estado estudiando todo el año, pero ahora voy a ir full con el último estudio antes de la prueba que, prácticamente, va a definir mi vida. Así que deséenme mucha suerte, ánimo, y todo lo que quieran :) Todas sus vibras positivas son bien recibidas aquí  
POR FAVOR jajaja, que me estoy muriendo de los nervios :S  
Los quiero, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
PD: los que siguen el manga, ¿no están con un mal presentimiento acerca de la misión de Kidd? Me espero de lo peor xd 


	22. Para tontos

_Hola hola :D esto no es la continuación ni de Tabú ni Sing to me, pero ALGO tengo que subir jajaja. Este salió más normal de lo...normal, pero creo que también me gustan los capítulos así :)_

_Disclaimer: Atsushi Okubo es el Dios omnipotente del universo de SE, aunque yo sigo preguntándome si me puede vender esos derechos..._

* * *

22. Para tontos.

.-.

.-.

.-.

La verdad, era una pregunta más para tontos. Maka se le quedó mirando un buen rato. Un largo, laaargo rato.

-¿Qué? –preguntó estúpidamente (y todos sabemos _de sobra_ que ella no es estúpida)

Soul se rascó la cabeza lánguidamente con una mano mientras seguía apoyado en una de las paredes de Shibusen, levantando la vista hacia el techo. _Tch, sabía que no debería haber dicho nada…_ (pero como buen tonto lo hizo)

-No importa, en serio. Vamos a casa, ya todo el mundo salió del lugar... –pero antes de dar un paso Maka lo tomó por la muñeca, todavía mirándolo incrédulamente.

-No, Soul, creo que no escuché bien. ¿Puedes repetir eso? –dijo con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

Soul se sonrojó. (pero claro, eso para la vista microscópica. Yo creo que estos chicos tienen ese poder de sonrojarse a mirada miniatura, por lo que nunca los vemos hacerlo, pero estoy SEGURA que sí se sonrojan.…O sea, no se sonrojó, sólo hizo una mueca). Con un movimiento del brazo se soltó del agarre de Maka y se giró para seguir caminando con las manos en el bolsillo. Maka, saliendo de su mezcla entre shock e incredulidad, lo siguió con paso liviano.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, casi llegando a la salida de Shibusen, Soul habló.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en…dejarme?

Y he ahí de nuevo la cuestión. Eso casi sonaba como una confesión, pero ellos estaban en un nivel tan alto de sintonización que Maka _sabía_ que él se refería a otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Soul se giró para mirarla seriamente.

-Esta semana te han llegado por lo menos unas diez invitaciones para ser técnico –dijo con el seño fruncido. La verdad Maka no le daba mucha vuelta al asunto; era cierto que se sentía bien porque _por fin Dios santo_ que alguien se daba cuenta de su potencial como técnico, pero hasta ahí llegaba su entusiasmo.

-Si, pero las rechacé todas.

Soul aun parecía incómodo.

-Pero, las rechazas porque _quieres_ rechazarlas y no porque te sientas obligada a ello, ¿no?...

A Maka se le descompuso la cara.

Oh, sí, entonces había escuchado bien antes la insinuación que él había hecho.

Y, por Dios, que esa pregunta era para idiotas.

(¡Vamos Soul, tú sabes que Maka es inteligente; no te rebajes al nivel de BlackStar!)

-¿Esa pregunta va en serio?

Soul dejó escapar un largo suspiro –tan largo como la mirada de Maka hace unos momentos atrás –y le dijo sin abrir los ojos todavía:

-¿Crees que lo estaría diciendo si no fuese en serio?

Maka se emocionó un poco, sintiéndose tontamente feliz por dentro, como cuando sientes que un sentimiento esponjoso y rosado te llena las tripas, pero trató de despejarlo en seguida para poder acabar con el malentendido de una vez.

-Pero Soul, a ti te llegan ese tipo de cartas TODAS las semanas desde hace meses.

-Sí, pero es diferente

-¿Cómo va a ser eso diferente?

-¡Pues es diferente! –dijo enojado mirándola por fin -¡En todos los sentidos! Nadie te veía antes, pasabas desapercibida, o si te veían eras la freak de los libros y las buenas notas, pero ahora-¡Rayos! ¡Tú eres mi técnico!

Maka no sabía si sentirse ofendida por sus palabras o qué. ¿Alagada?

Había algo más.

(Porque, en serio, esto es de tontos)

-¿Estás celoso? –si señor, esa pregunta le salió del alma. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo dijo.

Soul se quedó estático en su lugar por un momento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y luego rápidamente se giró y caminó hacia la salida de Shibusen, con Maka pegada a sus talones.

-¿Soul?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué rayos te pasa!

-Pero.. –dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara –estás enojado por ello.

-Claro que voy a estar enojado, ¿o quieres que lo repita? Ya todo el mundo notó lo buena que eres, y quizás llegue alguien mejor que yo, y yo no puedo impedir que tú eli—

-Oh, Soul, cállate.

-Pero..

-No. Cállate.

Silencio. Caminaron así un rato.

-Jamás te cambiaría por nadie.

No se miraron, no se tomaron de las manos. No dijeron cosas empalagosas ni sintieron un aire de tensón a su alrededor. Ellos no son de esas cosas. Siguieron caminando, ahora más felices por cosas que resultaban obvias para los demás, pero que, como suele sucedernos a los seres humanos, necesitamos constantes palabras que nos recuerden esas cosas tan obvias. Y luego Maka le pegó en el brazo juguetonamente, porque ellos no son románticos.

Sólo que son lentos, y un poco tontos.

* * *

_Awwn. Bueno, no quería que se le viera mucho el romance al drabble, pero no pude evitar poner algunas cosillas por ahí. Quería que se acercase más al manga, y no lo logré por completo, pero traté que Soul fuese lo más parecido.  
Y no, Soul no se sonrojó jajaja pero imaginen si quieren que sí. Creo que un Soul sonrojado es muy pero excesivamente muy TIERNOOOO!  
Así que nos vemos pronto, y aunque dije que no iba a subir por estar estudiando...  
Todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando, ¿no?_

* * *

"If someone that we love, love us back, that's extraordinary enough. Like a miracle..."

Lovely Complex


	23. Perder el camino

_Sigo desempolvando los drabbles antiguos que tengo en el pc :) Y de pronto encontré estos tres (el primero lo escribí este año, los otros dos hace muchísimo tiempo). Como eran tan tristes no me daban ganas de subirlos, así que me dije, ¿por qué no subir los tres de una sola vez? Así que aquí los tienen :)_

_Advertencias: no hay felicidad aquí xd _

_Disclaimer: no entiendo porqué tengo que recordar constantemente que SE le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo (más para mí que para ustedes jaja)_

* * *

23. Perder el camino.

Vacío

.-.

.-.

.-.

Abrió los ojos, pero estaba oscuro.

El primer pensamiento que le cruzó por la cabeza fue donde demonios se encontraba. No podía recordar nada y la cabeza le palpitaba con dolor cada pocos segundos.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pájaros levantando vuelo cerca suyo, y sintió el pasto debajo de sus dedos. Respiro profundamente, con leves sensaciones de dolor a su lado. Estiró las piernas agarrotadas, y sintió los cortes coagulados abriéndose ante la presión de la piel estirada. Sus brazos se sentían pesados, y tenía la garganta seca.

Ah, y recordó: habían tenido una pelea contra Justin y alguien más…no podía recordar bien el nombre, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo iba tan bien en un principio, pero luego… ¿Qué ocurrió?

No podía recordar.

Movió inútilmente los párpados, pues todo seguía en una total oscuridad. No recordaba haber estado peleando dentro de un lugar cerrado, aun más, sentía el pasto y la brisa golpeando su cara.

Tenía que levantarse, buscar ayuda. Necesitaba a alguien.

_Soul._

Abrió la boca, pero la garganta le ardía y no pudo pronunciar palabra. De pronto la desesperación inundó su cabeza y no pudo pensar bien, se sentó torpemente y movió los brazos alrededor en un intento de pararse, pero cayó de bruces al suelo sin energía.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

No sabía que hacer.

_No sabía que hacer. _

-Maka…

Y el aire volvió a entrar a sus pulmones. De pronto no todo parecía tan malo; Soul estaba con ella, a salvo. Intentó una vez más decir su nombre, pero un leve gemido de dolor fue todo lo que salió.

Sintió como Soul se ponía con dificultad a su lado y la tomaba entre sus brazos para poder levantarla. También sintió que él estaba temblando. Otra brisa más fuerte corrió algunos mechones rubios a su cara, mas su compañero los apartó con una mano insegura.

-¿Soul?

Por fin había podido hablar, aunque le dolió como los mil demonios. Las manos del peliblanco se apretaron a su alrededor, haciéndole un pequeño daño. Maka pudo escuchar como comenzaba a respirar más rápido, con rabia.

Levantó su brazo y a tientas encontró la cara de Soul, para apoyar con preocupación la mano en su mejilla.

Soul la acercó más, convirtiendo la pose en un abrazo, y gritó con fuerza. Maka también quiso gritar.

Porque de pronto había encajado todo. Todo.

Y no es que estuviera oscuro.

Él podía ver.

_Ella no._

* * *

Tres segundos

.-.

.-.

.-.

Ese no había sido un buen año. Solo quería acabar con todo.

No entendía que había hecho mal para que las cosas tomaran ese curso.

Era impredecible.

Pero tampoco estaba haciendo esto por cualquier razón. Esa era la única forma de volver a verlo. Algunas amigas le decían que se olvidara de él, que siguiera con su vida, y que de seguro algún día llegaría alguien tan especial como él.

Pero nadie podía ser como _él._

_Él _había sido su todo.

_Él _había logrado hacerla feliz.

_Él _era el único al que podía amar.

Él la había salvado.

Por eso había tomado esa opción. Porque, como se dijo antes, ella tenía varias razones para hacerlo. Pero no lo hacía por ninguna de esas vagas tonterías, sino por él.

Valía la pena.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el viento golpear contra su cara con fuerza. Su cabello rubio desteñido volaba a su lado; y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla hacia el aire.

Oh, como lo extrañaba.

Y aun así se sentía mal haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo se lo iban a perdonar sus amigas del alma, luego de que la consolaron durante tanto tiempo? ¿Todos sus esfuerzos se iban a ir a la basura? ¿Todo el esfuerzo que _ella _misma había hecho iba a ser tirado por la borda?

Pero soltó un pequeño suspiro, ya que ya era demasiado tarde. El error ya estaba cometido. Miró por una de las ventanas del edificio al pasar, y vio a una madre con sus hijos comiendo juntos. Se veían felices.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían desde el firmamento, donde se le perdía la vista.

Pero eso le dio una esperanza, era como un presagio, un sentimiento de anhelo.

Soltó una risa histérica, que se perdió en el aire, al saber que ese iba a ser quizás el último sentimiento que volvería a tener en su vida.

Al menos hasta que lo encontrara a él.

Y cerró los ojos antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo.

Porque, en la caída de esos 20 pisos, había logrado comprender que la vida que estaba desperdiciando era algo que merecía la pena ser vivida.

Y se sintió extraña al pensar en lo irónico que sonaba, que el momento previo a acabar con su vida, fue en el que se sintió más viva.

Tres segundos, más que suficiente.

* * *

Destrucción.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Por primera vez desde ese suceso los miré, y la realidad cayó sin piedad encima de mí.

Era como aspirar el mismísimo dolor que se palpaba en el aire. Era como clavarse un millón de cuchillos por el cuerpo, y luego ir enterrándolos lentamente. Era incluso peor que sentir la muerte correr por mis venas.

Era peor que todo eso.

Ver como cada minuto, cada segundo seguía corriendo sin esfuerzo, sin detenerse; era una agonía infinita. Y no podía hacer nada más que ver como el mundo no se detenía ante tal ocaso, y mi cerebro no lograba asimilar aquella idea. No podía sentir mi cuerpo entumecido, pero sí las lágrimas que corrían camino abajo por mis mejillas.

Era como estar apresada en una burbuja de dolor y sufrimiento, de la cual no se podía escapar. Ni una fuga de luz o viento. Ninguna pieza descompuesta por la cual colarse. Ningún hilo de esperanza visible.

_Nada._

Escuché un sosollo a lo lejos. Lo lejos…

Mis sentidos eran como cinco estrellas perdidas en el oscuro firmamento.

Sentí como unas manos ajenas a mi cuerpo me apresaban, intentando detener mi descontrolado movimiento.

Saboreé el olor inconfundible y desagradable de la sangre; óxido.

Sentí un temblor recorrer todo el suelo, y mi vista comenzó a nublarse.

Y escuché un grito de horror y dolor, tan terrible que me dejó paralizada por unos momentos.

Y de pronto me di cuenta de que eran _mis_ manos las que me abrazaban, era _mí_ sangre la corría por mis brazos apresados por mis uñas, era _mí_ voz la que había emitido tal sonido de desesperación, era _mí_ cuerpo el que temblaba.

Porque la vista que tenía delante de mis ojos era más de lo que jamás lograría soportar.

Era algo que me destruía por dentro; que ya lo había hecho.

Pude ver mis ojos desgarrados en el reflejo del agua que comenzaba a caer a mí alrededor, formando pequeñas pozas de agua. Irreparables y rotos, completamente rotos…

Y era algo que jamás podría comprender, y me seguía preguntando a mí misma.

¿Por qué el mundo no se detuvo el día en que murió Soul?

* * *

_¿Se lo estaban esperando? :(  
Creo que de vez en cuando dar algo más que romanticismo o cotidianidad a los drabbles es bueno, y yo ocupo poco este tipo de sentimiento tan triste, así que aquí tienen una dosis condensada de ello :)  
He tratado de escribir estos últimos días, pero no me sale nada contundente. Creo que son los nervios de rendir la prueba; faltan sólo 7 días...  
No quiero ni pensarlo xd  
_

_Gracias por los rr, de verdad me suben el ánimo. Gracias por dejar, y recuerden: siempre es mejor tarde que nunca jajaja :) _

"Si tu murieras  
las estrellas a pesar de su lámpara encendida  
Perderían el camino  
¿Qué sería del Universo?"_  
Altazor - Vicente Huidobro _


	24. Celos

_Advertencias: Esto es una estupidez. De las grandes. En serio, no se sorprendan, porque ya se los advertí._

_Iba a empezar a escribir algo serio cuando me dije, ¿por qué no dejar que los dedos correteen por el tecleado para ver qué horripilante fealdad al estilo Frankenstein sale? :D Y les presento a mi monstruo jajaja, trátenlo bien._

_Disclaimer: Atsushi Okubo me pegaría una cachetada por lo que están prósperos a leer. Aunque creo que he hecho cosas peores, pero nunca tan largas..._

* * *

24. Celos.

.-.

.-.

.-.

A veces Maka se tomaba de los pies cuando estaba en su cama deshecha y se preguntaba de donde venían las lechugas. Sí, tenía una obsesión con las lechugas. Quería ser una, tan verde y floral y tropical, y pensándolo mejor quería ser una piña; esa sí que era tropical. Lo más probable era que la lechuga estuviese celosa de la piña.

Pero a Maka no le gustaba tanto la piña.

De hecho, el año pasado tuvo una pelea de meses con la piña, porque había parado de comprarla y esta se sintió despreciada. Pero, ¿qué se le podía hacer? A Maka no le gustaba. Punto final.

Así que, sí, una lechuga era mejor opción. Fresca y rellena de hojas que se movían al viendo diciéndote "ale, pues mírame, soy más bonita que tú, ¿A que quieres comerme por puros celos?".

A Maka le daban celos cuando veía que Soul se comía tan animado la lechuga. ¿Qué, acaso le tenía ganas a la maldita roba compañeros?

Esa semana Maka tiró cuatro lechugas regordetas por la ventana, y una cayó sobre un ciclista que iba pasando por la zona. No diremos lo que pasó con él porque fue muy feo, pero Maka todavía no siente remordimientos por lo sucedido.

Y, obviamente, Soul la tachó de loca, y Maka se enojó más todavía. Esa semana ni siquiera pisó el supermercado, y tuvo que ir Soul a comprar los víveres para que no muriesen de inanición. El único problemita fue que Maka se puso más celosa todavía.

-¿¡Es que no puedes pasar ni un día sin ver a tu amorcito!

-¡Pero de qué rayos me estás hablando! –le dijo Soul casi llorando de la desesperación, todavía sin entender _que diablos_ pasaba por la cabeza de su técnico. ¿Creía que se había liado con alguna de las vendedoras del supermercado o algo?

Así que Maka tuvo que soportar sus celos hacia la lechuga y volver a hacer ella las compras en el supermercado. Aunque, como siempre nos pasa a las mujeres, el enojo se nos pasa rápido, y a las semanas Maka ya volvía a hablarle a su querida lechuga. Oh, sí, se llevaban de maravilla.

Maka, definitivamente, quería ser una lechuga.

Aunque los pepinillos no se quedan atrás. Salen en las Chicas Superpoderosas, vienen en las hamburguesas, hasta están en los cócteles. Por favor, ¿quién no querría ser un Pepinillo?

Un día nuestra loca Maka se quedó pensándolo un rato. Soul era hijo de alguien muy adinerado, de la familia Evans. Tenía un hermano que hacia tocatas todos los meses y unos padres muy conocidos. Y él mismo, Soul, también había hecho en el pasado conciertos de piano. Entonces, era de esperarse que tuviesen cócteles. Y, que en esos cócteles, hubiesen pepinillos.

Era más esperable que hubiesen pepinillos a que lechugas, ¿no?

Le dio un poco de rabia pensar que los pepinillos habían conocido a Soul antes que ella, pero después pensó que el aire y el agua, y el cielo y la tierra, y bueno, hasta los padres del peliblanco, que lo habían conocido antes que ella.

No podía tenerles celos a todas esas cosas sólo por eso.

_No mucho…_

Así que volviendo al tema. Maka quería ser una lechuga. Y se compró un vestido verde que terminaba en unos vuelos muy lindos, que asemejaban las hojas de una lechuga. Se sentía muy fresca y feliz con su vestido, ya que por fin Dios Santo había cumplido su sueño de estar más a la altura de una lechuga.

¡Hasta le dijeron que el color resaltaba sus ojos verdes!

-Tomen, lechugas, el color verde se me ve mejor a mí que a ustedes.

Pero esa misma noche Soul comió lechuga, y Maka no se sintió para nada especial.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía tener cloroplastos en su pigmentación de piel y así ser verde y capaz de fotosintetizar?

Eso era mucho más productivo que estar blandiendo una guadaña al estilo Muerte para matar algunos seres extraños. Al menos, eso pensaba algunas veces, aunque después se arrepentía.

Pero, un día se dio cuenta que ella podía tocar a Soul, y las lechugas no. Ella podía hablar con él, y ellas no. Ella podía hacer muchas cosas que las lechugas no, fuese verde o no lo fuese.

Ese fue el día más victorioso para Maka.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que Soul pasaba más tiempo consigo mismo que con ella. Eso la enloqueció. Quería ser Soul.

Sí, lo oyeron. Quería ser Soul. ¿Por qué no había nacido como él? Rayos, hubiera sido una narcisista tremenda, y ni siquiera tendría porque estar celosa de las lechugas.

¿Por qué cuento todo esto?

Porque resultó que Soul llegó a su departamento para encontrarse a una Maka vestida con su ropa, en su pieza, escuchando su música, y bueno, ya entienden la idea, ¿no? Maka estaba celosa del propio Soul.

Para él fue un calvario esos meses.

Fue tanto así que, un día se levantó y, al no encontrar a Maka en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, fue extrañado a buscarla a su pieza y…

¿Saben lo que encontró en la cama?

¿Una lechuga?

No.

Una zanahoria.

Y cuando Maka volvió en la noche a su departamento, sin haber llamado ni haber dicho dónde demonios se encontraba, a Soul se le cayó la zanahoria de la mano. Se había pasado todo el día en el Solarium, y ahora estaba naranja como una… (¿Adivinaron?)

Como una zanahoria.

Soul se pegó varios cabezazos contra la pared, sin entender nada.

Pero su paciencia se terminó agotando, hasta que explotó y le dijo a Maka que parase con sus tonteras, que le tenía loco.

-¡Nunca intentas entenderme, Soul! ¡Tengo más problemas de los que piensas! –le dijo ella enojada de vuelta, roja de ira e incomprensión. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío con ella?

Y después Maka se enojó con el hielo. Y eso que era verano. Sí, hacían más de 35 grados de calor y no había ni un cubo de hielo en el refrigerador del departamento de Soul y Maka.

Así que Soul agarró una maleta y se fue a vivir con BlacStar por unas dos semanas, dejando a Maka y su malestar psicológicos solos, para ver si se arreglaban de una buena vez.

Dos semanas después Soul volvió, y todo parecía normal. Suspiró aliviado, pensando que todo había terminado. Estaban comiendo en la cocina, cuando Maka habló.

-Soul… -dijo Maka mientras pinchaba una de sus lechugas con el tenedor y la arrastraba por el plato.

-Hm –dijo levantando la vista con un poco de miedo.

-Creo que ya sé que me pasó este último tiempo –dijo con aire soñador Maka, levantando el tenedor para observar más de cerca la lechuga.

-Ah, ¿si…? –Soul se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, esperando una buena explicación.

-Creo que estaba celosa.

-¿De objetos inanimados? –dijo levantando una ceja.

-Sip.

-Oh, bueno, pan de cada día, ¿no? –dijo Soul con sarcasmo –Diablos, Maka, esperaba una explicación más normal. –dijo cerrando los ojos y peñiscándose el puente de la nariz.

-Y eso no es todo –Maka levantó las cejas para parecer extremadamente inocente.

-¿Hay más?

-Sip.

Se comió su lechuga lentamente, saboreándola y pensando en todas las cosas _raras_ que le habían pasado este tiempo.

-Tengo dos hipótesis al respecto –dijo tragando lo que quedaba del vegetal en su boca. –Rectifico: tres hipótesis.

-Bueno, comienza con la primera.

-Primera Hipótesis: fui abducida por los aliens mientras dormía. Dime, si hay una luna que sonríe todas las noches y nuestro director de colegio es una…sombra con una máscara…¿por qué no podrían existir los aliens? –dijo con aire triunfante.

Soul sólo la miró.

Y miró.

Y miró nuevamente.

Pensó que Maka se parecía a una arbeja.

-Por favor –dijo lentamente –continúa con la segunda hipótesis.

-Bueno, la segunda hipótesis es que un vampiro de ojos dorados y que misteriosamente puede leer la mente de todo le mundo excepto la mía se obsesionó conmigo, por lo que ha estado jugando psicológicamente conmigo este último tiempo para que yo sepa de su existencia maligna.

Soul no hizo comentario de esto.

-¿Y la última?

Maka sonrió, tomó el plato de lechuga que Soul se estaba comiendo, y lo tiró por la ventana hacia el mismo biciclista que acababa de recuperarse del otro golpe, dejándolo noqueado en la calle.

-Es que creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

* * *

_¿Los hice reír?  
__Creo que subí esto SOLO para sacar algunas sonrisas de sus caras ajjajaja. Me acordé tanto del drabble del abecedario, en la L de "lechuga". No sé porqué siempre que escribo Cracks me dan ganas de poner una lechuga ahí. ¡Ellas tienen un problema! D: NO YO!  
__Jajaja pero creo que necesitaba esas risas para quitarme el nerviosismo de encima. La prubea (PSU -prueba de selección universitaria) es el lunes...y me dan unos retorcijones de guata al pensarlo. Creo que estoy más preocupada de llegar allá y que se me olvide algo a que dar la misma prueba. Además siento que se me olvidó todo. Genial xd  
__Así que yo feliz de que sigan mandándome sus vibras positivas desde lejos, o cerca, o desde el baño o la cocina, y cuando miren una lechuga :D  
__¡Gracias por acompañarme en un drabble más!  
(Ojalá que esto no les haga perder interés en la historia. Les juro que pronto subiré algo digno XD)_

_kTa*_

__"Pero,  
¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan práctico?  
¿Esta vida nuestra tiene que estar necesariamente volcada hacia el deber?"  
Elizabeth Gilbert - Eat Pray Love.


	25. Birds

_Uno corto esta vez, pero he escuchado tantas veces esta canción hoy, y tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo con ella, que lo hice jajaja.  
Pero, realmente, me gusta que sea corto :) _

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo; ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que Akane, de Soul Eater Not!, apareció en S.E?_

(*) = aclaraciones al final del capítulo 

* * *

25. Birds

.-.

.-.

(escuchar "Birds" de Kate Nash)

.-.

.-.

Se bajó del tren rápidamente, ya que éste estaba por partir. Sintió que la vida se le iba en ese pequeño salto entre el vacío del tren y el andén, y tuvo que tragarse el pequeño y vergonzoso chillido que tenía atascado en la garganta.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, y su maleta cayó a su lado al dejar lánguida su mano temblorosa. Habían sido tan solo unos tres segundos de salto, pero se sentía terriblemente valiente. Una sonrisa se le asomó en la cara, mientras sentía su falda volar con el viendo que el tren creaba al ir avanzando.

Se giró para recoger su maleta del suelo, cuando vio a un chico parado ahí, a la mitad de la nada, con los ojos bien abiertos y un leve sonrojo en sus cachetes. Era un poco chistoso verlo así, porque sus ojos combinaban con ese rubor. Y luego de unos segundos, ella se tapó la boca con las manos mientras se sonrojaba también.

Él, con un poco de torpeza pero tratando de recuperar su compostura cool, se agachó y recogió la maleta de la chica, y se la entregó diciendo unas pocas palabras. Ella estiró su mano todavía temblorosa para recibirla, y sus dedos se rozaron.

Se miraron a los ojos, y antes de que pudiesen decir algo más llegó por detrás el inspector de boletos, gritando y trastabillando por el andén. El chico tiró una maldición y, tomando de la mano a la chica, salieron corriendo hasta llegar a una parada de buses, donde, para su suerte, se encontraba uno a punto de partir.

Luego de un momento de recuperar el aire en sus asientos, él le explicó que no tenía boleto, y ella se rió un poco, entiendo el porque de la persecución.

-Soul Evans –se presentó él devolviéndole una sonrisa traviesa, con el pelo desordenado por la carrera.

-Maka Albarn, un gusto, señor polizonte. –se miraron a los ojos, y él tuvo que decirlo.

_(aquello que todos sospechaban…)_

-Por cierto, lindos calzones.

Unos Agaporni(*) pasaron cerca de la ventana, llenando el cielo de un color verde.

Y ella le pegó en la cabeza con su maleta.

Pero ellos lo sabían, por cierto.

.-.

.-.

* * *

_*Aclaraciones: El Agaporni es un lorito de color verde, con el cuello naranjo, y la cabeza a veces negra o naranja. También es conocido como "El pájaro del amor" :)_

_Así que por si no se entiende el final, porque de verdad sé que no se entiende (jaja), es algo así como una metáfora de que ellos se enamoraron casi a primera vista, y los Agaporni pasando por la ventana era un simbolismo de eso; aunque ellos ya sabían que se habían enamorado de antemano :) Pero qué personajes más simpáticos hice hoy, ¿no? jajaja  
_

_kTa._

__"Right birds can fly so high  
And they can shit on your head  
Yeah they can almost fly into your eye  
And make you feel so scared  
But when you look at them  
And you see that they are beautiful  
That's how I feel about you"


	26. Try to Dance with a Devil on your back

_¡Por fin lo terminé! ¿Saben hace CUANTO tiempo que quería subir este capítulo?  
La verdad me ha dado por querer escribir cosas fantásticas, como Sing to me, pero no me puedo obligar a escribir la continuación. Creí que si me animaba y escribía otra cosa parecida, me vendría la inspiración, y parece que funcionó jajaja Porque de verdad tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo :)  
Pero..._

NOTICIAS.  
El lunes me voy a la playa por dos semanas, poooorque ¡yupi! Estoy de vacaciones. Y ordenando mi pieza de nuevo, pero ese es otro tema mucho más desagradable (junto con su polvo -a kTa le dan escalofríos de sólo pensarlo-). Así que no voy a poder subir en harto tiempo más, porque quizás me valla cuando llegue de esas dos semanas. Por eso les dejo un drabble más largo esta vez, ¡Casi 5 páginas en word! Eso es nuevo :D  
Bueno, no los molesto más, así que vallan a leer, traigan sus cabritas y pongan música interesante, que la película va a empezar :D

_.-._

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, y lo admito: soy súper copiona, pero algo original tiene esto de andar copiando..._

(*) = aclaraciones al final del capítulo

* * *

26. It's hard to Dance with a Devil on your Back.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Era un poco peligroso, a veces pensaba.

Estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala, durmiendo encima de sus brazos cruzados sobre su puesto. Siempre dormía en clases, y eso le hacía preguntarse si salía mucho por las noches. Su pelo blanco y sus piercings lo hacían alguien intimidante, y sus ojos rojos no lo ayudaban a mejorar su imagen.

Pero, Dios, que era guapo. Todas las chicas morían por ese pedazo de vago que ahora mismo estaba pasando olímpicamente por encima de la clase de econometría. Volvió a bajar su vista para agregar algo importante a sus apuntes, y cuando terminó la desvió una vez más hacia aquel chico problemático.

Su mirada chocó contra una roja.

Oh mi Dios, estaba despierto, y se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando. No se puso roja, para nada; más bien dejó la cara con una máscara mientras desviaba la mirada lentamente, como si hubiese sido pura coincidencia que sus miradas se topasen. Por dentro se estaba muriendo; después de todo era una chica, y, por muy inteligente que fuera, también tenía hormonas y lo encontraba guapo.

Cuando tocó el timbre, Maka Albarn se levantó de su puesto y fue caminando a la salida hablando animadamente con Tsubaki, su amiga desde hace más de 6 años, antes de que entrasen ala Universidadmás prestigiosa del país: Shibusen. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo era que alguien tan vago como Soul Evans, apodado Eater por la cantidad de chicas con el corazón roto que había dejado a través del tiempo, hubiese podido entrar a una universidad tan prestigiosa?

No podía evitar seguir pensando en él, se dijo frustrada mientras se despedía de Tsubaki, que iba a juntarse con su novio BlackStar. No podía quitárselo de la mente. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Soul Eater que atraía a las mujeres de esa forma?

-Hola.

Maka casi botó los libros que tenía en la mano del susto que se llevó cuando una voz poco familiar, pero que conocía muy bien, le habló por detrás junto a su oreja. Se giró dando unos pasos hacia atrás para tener algo de distancia y lo observó con ojos dudosos.

Soul Eater.

No podía leer su expresión; sus ojos eran unos pozos sin fondo, como siempre, y eso la dejaba volando en la estratosfera: no le gustaba no poder controlar la situación. Maka puso su cara de póquer antes de que la sorpresa se notara en su rostro.

-Hola –respondió secamente mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida. Para su horror, sintió como él iba detrás de ella. Cuando ya llevaba más de tres cuadras de haber salido del lugar, se giró para encararlo.

-¿Me estás persiguiendo? –le dijo mientras él se paraba a unos pasos de ella. Sonrió socarronamente.

-No.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Te interesa saber? –dijo mientras se acercaba a Maka. Ella retrocedió, pero sin dejar su mirada severa, y se volvió a girar para seguir caminando a su casa. Durante todo el camino no volvió la vista hacia atrás, pero sabía de antemano que Soul Eater seguía detrás de ella, a menos de 10 pasos de distancia. Un estremecimiento le bajó por la espalda mientras sentía su mirada perforarle la espalda. La sentía arder con esa mirada roja, aunque no pudiese comprobar que la estuviese mirando. Estaba sorprendida del poder que él causaba en ella. Se abofeteó mentalmente, y antes de llegar a su casa se dirigió a la biblioteca que quedaba cerca, por miedo a que él la siguiese hasta su hogar.

Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que Soul seguía de largo cuando ella giró en la esquina, y antes de seguir caminando se quedó unos segundos parada, esperando a ver si él volvía. Después de un rato se rió de su estupidez y siguió caminando, pensando que era lo más estúpido del mundo pensar que alguien como Soul Eater la iba a estar persiguiendo a ella, Maka Albarn, la come libros y mejor alumna de su año.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Era de noche cuando ella salió el sábado a dar una vuelta por el parque que se hallaba a unas tres cuadras de su casa, junto a la biblioteca. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, ya que nadie solía pasar por ese antiguo y pequeño parque; los árboles eran más antiguos que cualquier edificio de esa ciudad, pensaba alegremente Maka mientras se dejaba resbalar por el ancho tronco de uno de los Abetos. Tomó su libro ya desgastado de tantas veces prestado en la librería, y lo abrió en donde estaba puesta la marca entre las páginas. Trataba sobre Nietzsche y Sartre, y otros muchos filósofos que no creían en Dios, por diferentes razones. En ese mismo momento estaba pasando un capítulo especialmente denso de Freud, y anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno a su lado las ideas que le gustaban o le salían mientras leía el libro.

Maka había perdido la capacidad de creen en Dios.

Quizás nunca había creído, no lo sabía con certeza, pero había algo en esas páginas usadas que le hacían resonancia en el cerebro, con cada frase que leía de aquellos grandes señores muertos hace muchos años atrás.

-"Señor Dios si tú existes es a mí a quien lo debes"… -recitó una de las frases de Altazor (*), mientras se quedaba mirando el cielo pensativamente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido, por qué había dejado de creen en Dios? Todavía no podía responder esa pregunta, y eso le dolía muy en lo profundo.

Se quedó ahí sólo por una hora más; ya era bien entrada la noche y ella era una chica, después de todo. No era seguro quedarse ahí hasta tales horas, se dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía en una pequeña mochila que siempre traía consigo. Se la había dado su madre en su cumpleaños número 10, antes de que se fuera y la dejase con el mujeriego de su padre. Quería mucho esa pequeña y malgastada mochila, siendo el último regalo que le dio su madre _en persona._ Sonrió con un poco de pena y sorna en los ojos al pensar en su padre, que lo más probable era que ahora estuviera en algún bar de la ciudad con alguna nueva mujer…o llorando en el suelo porque su hijita se había ido a vivir sola. O lo más probable, las dos juntas. Sip, se dijo riendo Maka mientras meneaba la cabeza, definitivamente eran las dos.

Estaba por salir del parque cuando algo captó su atención. Había algo detrás de los arbustos que estaba brillando, como dos esferas en la oscuridad.

Un par de ojos.

Un escalofrío bajó por su columna mientras se quedaba unos segundos mirando esos ojos que le devolvían la mirada fijamente. ¿Cuándo llevaban ahí, observándola?

La. Estaban. Mirando. Fijamente.

Como cuando los animales miran a su presa.

Y Maka sabía que ella era la "presa".

Ni siquiera pudo soltar el aire que tenía retenido antes de darse la vuelta y tratar de salir corriendo, pero sabía en el fondo de su cerebro que ya era demasiado tarde para escapar. Un grito salió de su garganta cuando sintió un peso caer sobre su espalda, tirándola al piso. El golpe hizo que sus dientes chocaran tan fuerte contra el suelo que pensó por un momento que se los había roto, mientras su mirada desenfocada notaba algo rojo y pegajoso debajo de ella.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para notar que era sangre. _Su _sangre.

Un ardor le recorrió los brazos mientras la daban vuelta con rudeza, encarando así al sujeto que tenía encima. Su respiración se volvió cortada y rápida con el miedo que le movilizaba las venas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Los ojos del depredador estaban encima de ella.

Y cuando lo miró, Maka quiso chillar con más fuerza de la que jamás iba a tener en toda la vida, porque lo que estaba encima suyo _no era humano_. Una mano resbaladiza y llena de pústulas se le acercó a la cara y tuvo que contener el reflujo que le vino al oler el hedor de aquel ser. De pronto volvió la vida a su cuerpo, y comenzó a patalear con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero esa cosa era más fuerte que ella. El olor no la dejaba respirar bien, y no podía juntar el aire suficiente para gritar. La cara de aquella cosa se acercó a la de Maka, y pudo ver una sonrisa macabra en ese rostro que se parecía mucho al de un payaso muerto hace tiempo y ya en proceso de descomposición. Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Maka mientras veía cómo la lengua de aquello, que era tan grande como su mano, pasaba sobre su cara saboreándola. La saliva le escocía la piel, como si fuese ácido.

"Estoy acabada", fue lo último que pensó antes de que se le echara completamente encima. Ya no podía ver las estrellas del cielo, todo estaba negro, negro, como la oscuridad de la locura….

-¡…ka!

Algo la removió en su inconsciente. Sintió como una luz se prendía en su pecho.

-¡Maka! –escuchó de nuevo esa voz llamándola desde la distancia. Quiso extender los brazos, pero no veía más allá de lo que la luz de su pecho irradiaba. Otro golpe removió su ser, y de pronto, como cuando se prenden las luces de navidad en el árbol por primera vez, millones de pequeñas bolas de luz aparecieron a su alrededor, todas distintas unas de las otras. Era hermoso, pensó Maka aquella red de luces se movía en un constante vaivén tranquilo, como si respiraran. La más cercana a ella se removía con impaciencia. Tenía una divertida cola arriba, y unos dientes filudos y ojos enojados que la miraban, como impacientes.

Maka la miró por un momento, y antes de poder tocarla todo se puso tan brillantes que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y tapárselos con las manos. Ya no sentía su cuerpo allí, y entonces…

-¡MAKA!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, respirando grandes bocanadas de are limpio. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, pero sólo se encontraba Soul Eater sobre ella, con una sonrisa y alivio en los ojos. Se levantó lentamente del suelo, y se puso una mano sobre la cabeza. ¿Pero qué rayos…?

Antes de que pudiese decirle algo a Soul, éste ya no se encontraba a su vista. Maka se levantó lo más rápido que pudo sin marearse, y se dio cuenta que todavía seguía en el parque, que habían pasado apenas unos segundos desde que había llegado de debajo del monstruo hasta los brazos de Soul, y que éste ahora mismo se encontraba encarando a la criatura, que sonreía socarronamente.

¿Soul Eater la había salvado de "eso"?

_¿Cómo?_

-Maka –ésta se envaró al escucharlo hablar, y puso su atención en el peliblanco, -Necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo. ¿Podrías tomarme la mano?

Esto descolocó a Maka. ¿Que él quería que ella hiciera qué?

-¿De verdad crees que es el momento de andar coqueteando, Eater? –le respondió incrédulamente, sacando su voz de donde no sabía que la tenía.

El monstruo se tiró contra ellos aullando desgarradoramente.

-¡Ahora, Maka! –gritó Soul mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica.

Definitivamente, esa no era la noche de Maka. ¿Dónde habían quedado todos sus filósofos y sus libros? ¿Dónde su tranquilidad, su vida común y corriente? Ella sólo quería eso, y tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente en su departamento, pensó con llantos en su mente. Pero no, lo único que recibió fue otro rayo de luz que la dejó ciega por el momento, y antes de que supiese (de nuevo) qué rayos había pasado, se encontró a sí misma con una guadaña en la mano, y al monstruo partido a la mitad a su lado. Estaba empapada en algo que se parecía al petróleo; la sangre del monstruo, lo más probable, y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Esto no está pasando – dijo en voz alta, mientras sus piernas no daban más y la dejaban caer al suelo. Y, como si no fuera poco lo que ya había pasado, el arma en su mano volvió a destellar, y con un movimiento se desvaneció para dejar a Soul Eater a su lado, con una gran sonrisa filuda en su cara.

-Lo sabía –dijo él en un susurro mientras miraba su mano, que cambió de forma a la misma guadaña que Maka tenía en su mano –sabía que tú podrías hacerlo –ahora la miraba atentamente, como saboreando la victoria. Maka no tenía voz para preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando.

Luego, Soul devolvió su brazo a su estado natural y se dirigió hacia lo que quedaba del monstruo, que en ese momento se fragmentaba en millones de pedazos negros, descubriendo algo que estaba debajo de esa capa: una de aquellas bolitas blancas que Maka había visto antes. Con agilidad, Soul la tomó y, para el horror de la chica, se la tragó ruidosamente.

-Gracias por la comida. –dijo con satisfacción limpiando un pequeño hilo de saliva que le había quedado en la boca, viendo los restos del monstruo desvanecer en la nada.

Fue caminando a pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba Maka, analizándola de arriba hacia abajo, tan guapo como ella lo recordaba en sus clases de Universidad. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la noche oscura, brindando calor al oscuro paisaje.

–Maka Albarn, ¿Crees en Dios?

No, no, no y no. Maka no entendía porque su cerebro era igual a una pera pisoteada cincuenta veces en la calle por un caballo gordo. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y calló tal cual estaba sentada hacia atrás, desmayada y sin energías. Su cuerpo hizo un ruido de succión al caer al suelo empapado por la sangre petrolienta de la criatura, pero para su suerte Maka ya no podía escucharla en su profundo inconsciente.

Pero, por favor, rebobinemos la cinta, ¿quieren?

¿Había dicho ya que Soul Eater parecía un poco peligroso a veces?

¿Sí?

Porque creía que no había quedado claro…

* * *

(*) Altazor: obra literaria escrita por Vicente Huidobro; considerada como obra fundamental del "creacionismo" literario. También uno de mis libros favoritos :)

_¿Y, qué les pareció?  
__Encontré entretenido tomar los personajes de S.E, ponerlos en la vida normal y hacer como si su mundo en realidad existiera pero escondido, siendo lo más extraño del mundo. Algo así como Harry Potter :D Estoy muy feliz con la idea, ya tengo algo así como la trama hecha (sólo un poco xd), pero no tengo los siguientes capítulos, así que obviamente van a haber otros drabbles entre medio. Sip, me gustan esos proyectos a largo plazo jajaja._

_Les deseo a todos unas felices vacaciones (si no están en vacaciones, unas felices futuras vacaciones), muchas sonrisas y amigos, y lo más importante: MUCHA COMIDA, porque ya partimos un nuevo año y se necesita muuucho energía para partirlo bien!  
__¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!  
_

kTa.

"Los cuatro puntos cardinales son tres: el Sur y el Norte"  
_Altazor - Vicente Huidobro_


	27. Travieso

_Si alguno se pasó, por la mera curiosidad, entre mis otros fics, que no se sorprenda al leer este. Tenía planeado hace tiempo el pasarlo a S.E, y no ando con la suficiente inspiración como para traerles un capítulo fresco (como una lechuga, eh!) D:  
Y más encima es tan cortito...pff _

_Disclaimer: Hola, Atsushi Okubo. Me gusta utilizar tus personajes y hacerlos hacer cosas ridículamente estúpidas. Lo sé, merezco un aplauso por eso._

* * *

27. Travieso

Maka Albarn salió corriendo de la habitación con un sonrojo notable en toda su cara.

¡Iba a explotar de vergüenza!

Aunque, claro, no era su culpa; cualquiera se pondría en ese estado en su situación. Pero aquello ya superaba lo embarazoso, ¡y más encima con Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson mirando!

¿Qué se le había pasado por esa cabeza blanquecina suya?

Se apoyó contra la pared e intentó calmar su respiración, pero no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Después de todo, no es muy agradable que tus mejores amigas se enteren de tu relación secreta amorosa de esa forma. Y se volvió a sonrojar, porque por mucho que lo pensara y le diera vergüenza, debía admitir que ese había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida…

Soul ya tenía esa costumbre de antemano, y dudaba que se le fuera a quitar de un día para otro.

-Travieso… -musitó con los cachetes rojo tomate.

* * *

_Como dije, cortito.  
Pero me gusta mucho jajaja Todavía me acuerdo que estaba riéndome mientras escribía esto :)_

* * *

"If someone that we love, love us back, that's extraordinary enough. Like a miracle..."

Lovely Complex


	28. A prueba de agua

_¡Hey! Estoy muy emocionada, acabo de empezar la Universidad en mi nueva carrera: ARTE. Tengo nervios también, me siento como un bicho raro jajaja lugar nuevo, gente nueva, materias nuevas. Siento que no tengo suficiente talento; ojala que sean solo los nervios :S  
Y bueno, como lo verán, últimamente ando escribiendo bastante sobre el amor...  
¡Pero hoy le toca a Soul! _

_Disclaimer: Hola, Atsushi Okubo. Me gusta utilizar tus personajes y hacerlos hacer cosas ridículamente estúpidas. Lo sé, merezco un aplauso por eso._

* * *

28. A prueba de agua.

Intentar quitarse el sentimiento de encima no sirve de nada.

No importa cuántas veces te laves la cara, las manos, los brazos, ¡incluso las piernas y los pies! No importa cuántas veces te laves los dientes, te enjuagues con shampoo el pelo y te cortes las uñas. No importa qué loción para el cuerpo uses, o qué programa de televisión veas para distraerte. Ni siquiera los libros servían para todas las horas del día.

Chico, una vez que el amor te golpea con su plumón rosado y te marca con esa gran X que todo el mundo llega a reconocer en cierto momento, no hay forma de escaparse. Ni siquiera el aguarrás te va a quitar el olor que despide ese plumón. Sólo Eros sabe cuando su color se va a desteñir; si será por tiempo, por cicatrización, por falta de contacto. Pero, al final del camino, esa marca jamás nos deja, ¿no? Y en general son las que más duelen.

La cosa es que un día Soul se despertó y creyó estar viendo alucinaciones. Se rascó los ojos varias veces mientras miraba a los estudiantes de Shibusen pasar a su lado, pero ¿es que nadie se preguntaba por qué rayos la gente tenía grandes equis de distintos colores colgadas de su cuello, sobre el pecho? ¿O es que hoy era un día especial y nadie le había avisado la estúpida actividad?

¡Hasta Maka tenía una!

Cuando se lo preguntó con el seño fruncido, Maka lo miró escépticamente y le dijo que dejara las drogas. Le dio una palmada en el hombre y se alejó un poco preocupada por Soul; a veces no sabía si el chico estaba bromeando o iba en serio.

Pero la cosa fue empeorando. Cuando fue al baño de hombres y se miró al espejo, Soul notó que también tenía una gran X colgando sobre su pecho. Todavía impactado, la tomó y trató de sacársela de encima, pero por más que lo intentaba la equis no se despegaba de su ropa. Era como si estuviera pegada con pegamento a su ropa. ¡Eso era! Se sacó su remera –llamando la atención de los demás hombres en el baño –y miró al espejo con cierto desdén.

Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio la maldita marca todavía ahí, en su pecho.

Oh si, ese no fue un buen día para la salud mental de nuestro amigo Soul. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era que nadie más las podía ver? En su desesperación le preguntó a BlackStar, pero fue un idiota al pensar que él le daría una respuesta cuerda. Tsubaki, que estaba a su lado, le respondió amablemente que ella no podía verlas.

Cuando Soul se estaba alejando, escuchó a BlackStar decir algo así como "efecto de las drogas" a Tsubaki.

Excelente, se dijo Soul malhumorado, ahora soy el rey de la hierba.

Se juntó con Maka a la salida para poder volver juntos a su departamento. Hoy no tenían ninguna actividad extra, y hace días que no volvían juntos. Soul sonrió ante el pensamiento, y la X en su pecho brilló de una forma bastante espeluznante (para Soul). Intentó quitársela una vez más, pero como todas las otras veces a lo largo del día, la pequeña endiablada se esmeraba en permanecer en su lugar. En ese momento llegó Maka y se fueron a casa, con un Soul todavía confundido.

Soul echaba pequeñas ojeadas a su compañera, que iba caminando campantemente a su lado con la equis firmemente apoyada en su pecho. Era un poco más pequeña que la de él mismo, y su color era de un rosado claro, mientras que la de él era un rubí oscuro. Estiró la mano para tocar la de Maka, pero cuando ella notó su mano tan cerca de –ejem –su pecho, se echó hacia atrás con un rubor en las mejillas y ojos enojados. Soul tuvo el tiempo suficiente para notar que la equis se volvía de un rojo intenso antes de que estrellitas le nublaran la vista por el Maka-chop que le llegó en la nuca.

Si, se dijo mentalmente, eso definitivamente NO había que volver a intentarlo.

Se tiró cansadamente en el sillón de su hogar, viendo a Blair ir de un lado hacia otro buscando sus cosas, ya que iba a salir a su trabajo. Soul notó interesado que ella no llevaba una cruz, pero había algo así como un rastro de algo en el lugar donde debería haber estado la cosa en cuestión. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, pensando en lo sucedido hoy.

BlackStar y Tsubaki llevaban una también, casi iguales, sólo que la de BlackStar se veía más descuidada que la de Tsubaki, pero las dos brillaban con intensidad. En cambio, Kid tenía una de un color casi blanco, mientras que Liz la tenía de un rosado intenso y Patty de un amarillo patito (?). Él tenía la suya propia. Maka también tenía una. Cuando se miraban las dos se encendían…

¿Qué significaban?

Decidió echarse una siesta.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya habían pasado unas buenas horas, y Maka tenía lista la cena. Se rascó perezosamente la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, esperando ver esa mancha rosada. No estaba. Se levantó de un salto del sillón y miró alrededor, pensando que quizás se había caído. Fue corriendo a la cocina y encontró a Maka sacándose el delantal para sentarse a comer. No tenía ninguna X en ningún lado.

Soul experimentó una sensación de alivio y frustración al mismo tiempo, pero decidió dejarlo para después. No quería quedar con peor fama de lo que ya estaba. Comieron, se dijeron buenas noches y, antes de lo que él había pensado, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente se enteró que Tsubaki y BlackStar estaban saliendo desde hace dos días.

A Liz le gustaba un chico que acababa de conocer en su trabajo.

A Patty…bueno, es Patty. Le gustan las jirafas.

Kid fue una tumba.

Soul se acercó a Maka y la tomó por los hombres, mirándola fijamente. Un rubor claro le cubrió la cara e intentó alejarse rápidamente, mientras Soul sentía algo arder en su pecho. Y no, no era necesario que algo rosado estuviese brillándole encima para descubrir el sentimiento.

A veces, se dijo mientras se decidía a perseguir a su técnico, es una ventaja tener los ojos de Eros.

Y también que el amor sea resistente a prueba de agua.

* * *

_La verdad, hace tiempo ya que me venía preguntando porqué no hacía un fic desde el punto de vista de Soul. Es que me encantan las protagonistas femeninos jajaja, pero como ustedes sabrán, me encanta cabrear a mis personajes, y ya era hora de que le tocara a Soul (aunque creo que no está muy feliz)  
Quien sabe, quizás descubrió el significado de la X._

_¿Ustedes lo descubrieron en su vida?_

"Encuentra las cosas bellas, lo más a menudo que puedas. La mayoría de la gente no encuentra las cosas lo bastante bellas"  
_Van Gogh._


	29. Noise

_¿Qué sera esto? ¿Un estilo de angst/tragedy?  
Algo poco común en mí. Pero, no sé, ando con la vibra hoy. No de muerte jajaja, pero sí de cosas perturbadoras.  
__Les recomiendo que para darle más atmósfera al cuento, pongan alguna música lúgubre de fondo. ¿Ejemplos? Radiohead jajaja.  
Escribí esto escuchando " Softly freezing, de Peter Broderick". No es muy perturbante que digamos, pero tiene un no-se-qué. Quizás sea el principio/final de la canción. Bueno.  
Disfruten la lectura._

Advertencias: angustia. Y locura.

_Disclaimer: Hola, Atsushi Okubo. Me gusta utilizar tus personajes y hacerlos hacer cosas ridículamente estúpidas. Lo sé, merezco un aplauso por eso._

* * *

29. Noise.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Era una fría mañana de invierno, de esas en las que tienes que ponerte guantes para no perder los dedos, cuando lo vio volar en mil pedazos.

Mil pedazos.

Fue una pequeña fracción de segundo, y de pronto todo se volvió de un blanco enceguecedor, y no pudo escuchar con el dolor de oídos que la explosión había ocasionado. Y entonces, ahí tirada en el piso todavía mareada, vio un brazo a su lado envuelto en sangre.

Y a al otro lado un tórax.

Y muchos órganos esparcidos por todos lados.

Y ella, había perdido la audición.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Lloraba.

Su alma lloraba.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Se había partido en mil pedazos. Esa explosión también la había

Matado.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

A veces, cuando la dejaban salir a tomar una vuelta porque su condición era estable, se imaginaba el ruido del viento contra sus orejas, escurriéndose entre su pelo; la risa de los otros pacientes, el ladrar de los perros, el canto de los pájaros.

La vida.

A veces, se imaginaba que cerraba su mano, apretando aquella que había visto centenares de veces en sus sueños. Entrelazaba los dedos con ella, y le sonreía. Se imaginaba escuchando su voz, viendo sus ojos entrecerrarse con amor, tocando con sus manos aquel cuerpo perfecto.

En sus sueños, la mano de él no tenía sangre.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

No sabía su nombre siquiera. Con suerte había reparado en él antes de…

Pero lo amaba. Amaba cada parte de su ser, cada fragmento de su existencia. Amaba sus ojos carmín, su pelo blanco, sus dedos largos de pianista.

Lo amaba con locura.

Y él existía en ella, en su mente podrida.

Se sentaba durante horas a hablar de cualquier cosa con él. Esos eran los mejores momentos de su encierro. Se echaba en la cama, con él a su lado, y se susurraban pequeños secretos al oído.

"Fue excitante explotar, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo sé.

Yo también exploté por dentro"

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Esta vez la tenían sujeta a la cama. Una amable doctora le había inyectado algo en el brazo, y sentía como su cuerpo se iba relajando cada vez más, dejando la hostilidad muy lejos.

Se había agredido a sí misma.

Estaba sentaba, mirando por la ventana, cuando de pronto llegó él y le dijo que era su culpa. Si ella hubiese estado delante de él, si ella hubiera estado primera en la fila de espera, él estaría vivo, y ella, muerta.

Era su culpa.

Sus órganos esparcidos por toda la sala, aquella ventana manchada con sangre.

Un brazo a su lado.

Un tórax descompuesto tirado a la mitad del lugar, y la gente lo pisaba.

Se sentía enceguecer.

Y perdió la razón.

Tenía que compensar lo que había hecho. Tenía que pagar con su propia sangre. Tenía que desmembrarse, tal como le había pasado a él.

Y ahora se encontraba acostada en la camilla, sedada, intentando pensar entre la neblina que ahogaba su mente.

Todavía lo veía a su lado, cubierto de sangre. Su mano se acercó a su mano y dejó un rastro de dedos sangrientos por su mejilla.

Y Maka sonrió, y lamió sus labios rojos.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

A veces sentía un impulso por querer matarse. Pero le habían dado el alta, así que tenía que portarse bien si no quería volver al aquel lugar.

Aquel lugar era el infierno.

A veces se pasaba la mano sobre las heridas que se había provocado en los brazos y no habían cicatrizado bien. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en mucha sangre y cosas diluidas, pero desechaba las ideas fuera de su mente.

Porque estaba bien, los doctores lo habían dicho.

Ella no estaba loca. Se había mejorado.

Le sonreía a la gente, y volvió a comprar a los supermercados y a llamar a sus amigos. Ahora podía caminar por las calles solas, sin temor. Ahora podía mantenerse en pie sin sentir vértigo, y ya no le causaban ataques de pánico el cabello blanco de los ancianos.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro años.

Se había mejorado, eso habían dicho los doctores.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Jamás supo su nombre, pero de todas formas le puso uno: Soul. Podría haberlo buscado, pero tenía miedo de encontrarlo y volver a caer en esa oscuridad que lograba mantener a raya…a veces.

Soul.

Iba caminando por el parque. Era una fría mañana de invierno, pero no llevaba guantes puestos. Sus dedos se estaban congelando hasta no poder más. El vaho de su aliento formaba cuerpos informes delante de su cara, y la gente pasaba a su lado moviendo la boca pero sin pronunciar sonidos.

Ella se imaginaba el cantar de las gaviotas saliendo de sus labios.

Soul.

Soul.

"Fue excitante explotar, ¿sabes?"

Levantó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la persona a su lado. Tenían un tacto gélido, y se sentían con gusto a muerte. Miró detenidamente ese brazo, aquel que todavía tenía la sangre derramada por él. Todavía podía verlo amputado, a su lado; casi al alcance de su tacto, como si todavía estuviese vivo.

Como si todavía pudiera moverse y perseguirla.

(Y la perseguía)

Levantó el brazo y miró hacia delante, y las pozas de sangre y órganos adornaban los adoquines de la plaza donde caminaba. La nieve hacía un gran contraste contra ellas, se dijo Maka.

Y lloraba.

Su alma lloraba.

Su cuerpo lloraba.

Sus oídos inútiles seguían llorando.

Se había mejorado.

Eso habían dicho.

.-.

"Sí, lo sé.

Todos los días sigo explotando"

* * *

"¡Qué importa mi felicidad! Es pobreza, suciedad, y conformidad lastimosa.

¡Pero mi felicidad debería justificar la existencia misma!"  
_Así habló Zaratustra - Nietzsche._


	30. Paraíso

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. En mi mente sí, pero eso ya es otra historia..._

* * *

__30. Paraíso

Corrió y arrojó sus brazos con fuerza hacia su cuello. Se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, y lloró de alegría, de alivio, de cansancio, de sufrimiento acumulado. También rió, con más fuerza de la que había tenido en meses.

Y pudo sentir sus manos en su espalda, abrazándola con igual o mayor fuerza.


End file.
